Cerebral
by AlePattz
Summary: Edward Cullen era solo la competencia, el único otro cirujano posiblemente tan bueno como ella en tres estados, hasta el día en que el esposo de Bella cayó en su mesa de operaciones. Nunca le había agradado Edward, pero después de que matara a su esposo, lo odiaba. Lástima que se metiera en su cabeza de la misma forma que se metió bajo su piel. Escrita por LyricalKris. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Capítulo 1

**Hi there! *waves* You knew it was coming and some of you were waiting for it so, here it is! Thanks to the great author LyricalKris to give permission to this translation. Thanks hun! ;)**

**¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* Sabían que venía y algunos de ustedes la estaban esperando, así que, ¡aquí la tienen! Gracias a la gran autora LyricalKris por dar permiso para esta traducción. ¡Gracias cariño! ;)**

* * *

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Edward Cullen era un hazmerreír en la casa Swan-Black. Engreído pedazo de mierda. Irritaba a Bella desde que iban juntos a la escuela de medicina. Cuando se graduaron, y Edward fue aceptado en un hospital diferente, Bella había esperado nunca volver a verlo.

No tenía tanta suerte. Él había elegido su mismo campo, y aún más molesto, su carrera había seguido la misma trayectoria que la de Bella. Como resultado, a menudo se hablaba de él y Bella en la comunidad como dos de los más brillantes y prometedores neurocirujanos en el área triestatal. Además, por supuesto, con frecuencia estaban en las mismas charlas, conferencias y clases suplementarias. Durante las consultas escuchaba mucho su nombre ya que sus pacientes tendían a ir de un hospital a otro por segundas opiniones.

Sin importar lo irritante que su colega hubiera sido, Jake siempre la hacía reír por ello en vez de obsesionarse. Hacía una imitación particularmente genial del andar arrogante del hombre. Eso es lo que Bella amaba más de su esposo. Era su mejor amigo. Incluso en sus peores días, nunca falló en animarla.

Era algún tipo de ironía el que Jacob terminara con una enfermedad cerebral. Ironía porque Bella podía ayudar a todos los demás en el mundo, pero no a él.

"La enfermedad de Moyamoya no es fatal," Bella le dijo. Él estaba haciendo un buen _show_, pero ella podía darse cuenta que estaba asustado.

Aun así, Jake siendo Jake, trató de bromear. "¿Cuál era el nombre de ese procedimiento?" Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El labio de Bella se crispó. "Encefaloduroarteriosinangiosis." Era una de las opciones quirúrgicas que aliviaban el padecimiento.

"Oooh." Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. "¿Y la otra?"

Ella se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, tentándolo a que la besara. "Encefalomiosinangiosis."

"Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio, nena," dijo, su voz un gruñido bajo cerca de su oído justo antes de reclamar sus labios. "Y el doctor Cullen va a asistir, ¿eh? ¿Estás segura que no debería estar preocupado?"

Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Teóricamente, la cirugía de Jake sería realizada por el doctor Snow, pero ella había preguntado y efectivamente, el doctor Cullen estaría asistiendo. En esta etapa, muy probablemente sería en realidad el doctor Cullen el que realizaría la mayor parte de la cirugía. Ella a regañadientes le dio crédito. En vez de ser una idiota insufrible por ello, él ha sido muy bueno al recibir cada una de las preguntas que Bella le ha lanzado para poner a prueba sus conocimientos. Ella había escuchado a menudo que tenía mucho tacto con los enfermos, y era más que evidente. A ella la trató como lo hubiera hecho con la esposa de cualquier otro paciente excepto por el hecho que podía usar la jerga técnica al hacerlo.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras del doctor Cullen, pero es bueno en lo que hace. El doctor Snow también es conocido." Bella tragó con fuerza. "Estarás en buenas manos."

"Preferiría estar en tus manos. Sé qué tan buenas pueden ser tus manos." Meneó sus cejas.

"También preferiría que estuvieras en mis manos," refunfuñó Bella, más en serio de lo que sabía él quisiera. "Jodida ética, ¿verdad?"

"Joder, vaya que sí," concordó Jake.

Fue solo una semana después que Bella se encontró de nuevo de cara al doctor Snow y el doctor Cullen, esta vez con Jake en la cama de hospital entre ellos. Su esposo parecía desconcertado, y Bella interrogaba a Edward por milésima vez.

El doctor Snow se veía un poco molesto. "Doctora Swan, por supuesto, usted tiene la opción de que retiren al doctor Cullen del caso de su esposo, pero ya estamos contra reloj."

"Doctora Swan." El doctor Cullen estiró sus manos y tomó las de ella. Cuando lo hizo, Bella sintió una descarga de electricidad por su espalda que la calló. El hombre apretó sus manos y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora antes de soltarla. "Vamos a cuidar bien de él. Lo prometo, sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Bella pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Jacob por el lado de su cabeza que no estaba afeitado. "Van a ser un buen trabajo con las puntadas, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué soy, una manta?" Jacob pretendió quejarse.

Edward solo sonrió. "Apenas si va a notar la cicatriz."

"Ellos se encargan, cariño," dijo Jake. "El doctor Cullen viene de una larga línea de cirujanos competentes. Él mismo nos lo ha dicho en cada una de las galas a las que hemos ido, ¿recuerdas?"

Edward solo sonrió con suficiencia. "Es cierto."

Jake miró a Edward. "Entonces, ¿esto es como en Hannibal o Frankenstein?"

"No me voy a comer su cerebro ni siquiera con chianti," Edward bromeó en respuesta. "Así que, como el doctor Frankenstein. ¿Está listo?"

Jake se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella. "Solo toma una siesta. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta."

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Bella decidir que simplemente apestaba estar del otro lado de este baile. Odiaba esperar incluso tal vez más que a la esposa de un paciente normal. Repasó la cirugía en su mente, tratando de estimar en qué etapa estarían. Era la maldición de un médico saber demasiado sobre lo que podría salir mal, aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que el pronóstico de esta aterradora pero no siempre fatal enfermedad era optimista.

Unas horas más tarde, Bella finalmente vio al doctor Snow y al doctor Cullen caminar por el pasillo hacia su dirección. Ella se levantó, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho y el mal presentimiento que hormigueaba en su piel. Había algo que no le gustaba sobre su forma de caminar—específicamente la forma en que el doctor Cullen venía detrás del doctor Snow en vez de a su lado.

Entre más se acercaban, Bella se dio cuenta que conocía las expresiones que los dos portaban. Su cuerpo se quedó sin aliento cuando comprendió sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que decirlo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba escrito en la seria determinación en el rostro del doctor Snow y la derrota en los hombros caídos del doctor Cullen. Ella había tenido esa apariencia antes.

Era la apariencia de dos doctores que habían perdido a su paciente.

Bella tapó su boca con sus manos, silenciando un grito de angustia. Sus piernas cedieron debajo de ella, y cayó de rodillas, respirando de forma entrecortada al tambalearse.

El doctor Cullen estuvo a su lado en un instante. Se puso de cuclillas junto a ella, con una gentil mano sobre su hombro que ella sintió como si fuera a quemar su piel. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se paralizó y no pudo zafarse de él. Apenas podía pensar cuando el doctor Snow se puso de cuclillas y empezó a hablarle con ese tono suave, racional y aun así arrepentido, que tanto odiaba.

Complicaciones, dijo. Complicaciones inesperadas que en realidad no tenían nada que ver con la condición de Jake. Esas cosas pasaban, y no había nada que pudiera hacerse. En teoría, ella debió haber comprendido. Ella había dado ese discurso antes.

Pero Bella no podía silenciar la fuerte voz en su cabeza y que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, que gritaba que tenía que ser algún error. El doctor Snow estaba mintiendo, le decía. Alguien tenía la culpa. Alguien se equivocó.

Levantó su cabeza, mirando al doctor a los ojos. "¿Quién estaba trabajando con él cuando ocurrió?" Demandó.  
Si hubiera parpadeado, se habría perdido la forma en que el doctor Snow miró de soslayo al doctor Cullen por una fracción de segundo antes de mirarla. "Doctora Swan, usted sabe—"

Bella se giró hacia el doctor Cullen. Lo agarró del frente de su uniforme y lo sacudió lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre su trasero. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No es un procedimiento difícil. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

El doctor Cullen le devolvía la mirada con ojos amplios y culpables. Por primera vez, no se veía como el idiota arrogante que era. Se veía como un niñito que había sido atrapado haciendo algo malo.

"No era un procedimiento potencialmente mortal," Bella gritó. "Incompetente bastardo. Lo mataste."

Nada más tenía sentido. Se supone que esto no sería gran problema. Era una enfermedad aterradora, rara, pero no fatal cuando se le daba tratamiento. La cirugía parecía más aterradora de lo que era. Ella incluso le había dicho al padre de Jake y a sus hermanas que no tenían que venir. Les dijo que podrían venir en un par de días cuando Jake pudiera ir a casa.

Se supone que estaría en casa en solo dos días. El mayor inconveniente de la cirugía era el hecho de que tendría que cortarse su hermoso cabello largo. Eso era todo. No era nada.

"Lo mataste. Tú, hijo de perra. Lo mataste."

El doctor Cullen estiró su mano como si fuera a ponerla de nuevo en el hombro de Bella, pero ella retrocedió. "No. No me toques," le gruñó.

"Doctora Swan, le aseguro que el doctor Cullen hizo todo lo que pudo. Tomó las mismas decisiones que yo habría tomado. Su esposo estaba en buenas manos. Simplemente, no fue suficiente. Hoy no."

Una sensación fría se instaló al fondo de sus entrañas. Se esparció rápidamente por sus venas y oprimió su garganta. Bella se abrazó a sí misma y se encorvó, respirando muy rápido.

Esto no estaba pasando. No era posible que estuviera aquí sola en el hospital con el hombre que había matado a su esposo y el doctor que lo estaba protegiendo. En cada horror de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan sola y desolada.

Sola sin su mejor amigo; la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo. El hombre que la hacía reír todos los días, que era como los rayos del sol—todo calor y luminosidad.

Edward Cullen había eliminado toda la luz en su mundo. Había matado a su esposo.

"Lo mataste," susurró.

Luego, se rompió en pedazos.

* * *

_**Wow, que difícil experimentar algo así y que difícil es ver que pueda existir algo algún día entre estos dos, ¿verdad? Ella está segura que él mató a su esposo, ¿qué será lo que nos espera más adelante en esta historia? Es obvio, que los dos seguirán viéndose en el ámbito laboral, y siendo competidores, mmmm… ya veremos que nos tiene preparado Kristina, la autora de esta hermosa historia. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo y decidir acompañarme en esta nueva traducción, como siempre, les recomiendo seguir la historia para recibir los avisos de actualización y apelo a su amor por este fandom para que dejen sus reviews en cada capítulo que lean. Recuerden que son ustedes las que tienen el poder de animar a una autora o traductora a seguir dedicando de su tiempo, que podrían utilizar en divertirse en otras actividades o con su familia, a la diversión de ustedes escribiendo estás maravillosas historias y traduciéndolas de su idioma original a uno que ustedes entiendan y disfruten. No les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo. Usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review ;) Nos leemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo. **_


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

_**~Cinco años después~**_

Edward respiró hondo al detenerse en la entrada del encantador hogar de sus padres. Tamborileó los dedos en el volante, preparándose.

No porque ver a sus padres fuera algún tipo de mala experiencia. Por el contrario, a Edward en realidad le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus padres. Tenían sus problemas, por supuesto. Su madre podía ser un poco controladora, y era jodidamente intimidante vivir bajo la sombra de su padre, pero en su mayor parte, Edward adoraba a sus padres. De hecho, cenaba con ellos al menos una vez a la semana.

Ese era el problema. A pesar de que cenaba con ellos de manera regular; a pesar de que su madre, que memorizaba todo su calendario de actividades extracurriculares hasta la última hora durante su infancia, y sabía malditamente bien qué días estaba libre, lo había llamado cuatro veces esa semana para verificar si iba a ir. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: quería algo. Qué significaba eso para Edward, solo podía adivinar.

Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

"Edward." Su madre abrió la puerta casi antes de que pudiera tocar. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él la detuvo con su brazo.

"Tenemos invitados para la cena," dijo, sin preguntar. Esme estaba 'arreglada'. Una bonita falda. Una blusa de vestir. Una chaqueta. Perlas. Su madre siempre—siempre—estaba bien arreglada, pero esto iba más allá. Edward no llegó solo a esa conclusión. Esme podía lucir un vestido o unos lindos pantalones de vestir cualquier día de la semana, pero también le gustaban sus _jeans_ de diseñador.

Esme lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Hola a ti también. Es un gusto verte. Hoy estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar."

Edward frunció sus labios y se agachó para besar la mejilla de su madre. "Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

La sonrisa de Esme volvió y asintió con aprobación. "Bueno, ahí está el muchacho que críe con buenos modales."

"¿Cómo está papá? ¿Nos acompañará Alice hoy?" Edward continuó, siguiéndole la corriente. Su hermana vivía cerca. Ella, su esposo y su hija venían a cenar a menudo.

"Aquí estoy. Hola, hijo." Su padre apareció por el pasillo a un lado y ahora avanzaba para darle a Edward un abrazo. "Alice y Jasper tienen a Peter este fin de semana."

"Ah." Edward asintió. Peter era el hijo de Jasper de su primer matrimonio. Era un niño agradable, pero su madre, María, tenía algún tipo de problema con la familia de Alice. Edward supuso por su cuenta que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella creía que todos eran unos completos esnobs. Jasper y María nunca habían tenido mucho dinero. Como sea, Alice y Jasper no venían tan a menudo cuando tenían a Peter para mantener al mínimo el drama familiar. También tenían una hija mutua, la bebé Cyntia.

Edward miró a sus padres. "Ahora, ¿me dirán quién viene a cenar?"

Su padre se rio entre dientes y su madre hizo una mueca. Carlisle palmeó el hombro de Edward. "Ven. Te prepararé una bebida."

"Si crees que eso ayudará."

"No seas dramático, Edward. Sí, alguien nos acompañará a cenar, pero querían considerar algo contigo primero." Esme se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, frente a él.

Edward aceptó un _whiskey _en las rocas de su padre asintiendo agradecido. "Adelante."

"Sabes de mi trabajo para 'Nada es Imposible'," dijo.

"Por supuesto." 'Nada es Imposible' era una organización benéfica que Esme había iniciado cuando Edward estaba en la secundaria. A pesar de ser obscenamente ricos, los Cullen tenían consciencia social. Enviaron a sus hijos a escuelas públicas, creyendo que ignorar un problema solo porque podían no iba a resolver nada.

En algún momento, Esme llegó a comprender lo importante que era la representación para los niños. Si un niño de un grupo desfavorecido veía que alguien que se veía como él o tenía sus mismos antecedentes podía hacer lo que sea, ser lo que sea, era muy probable que también creyera que él podría hacerlo. La organización de Esme elegía a personas de una interesante variedad de trabajos y visitaba escuelas con un alto porcentaje de estudiantes desfavorecidos y de alto riesgo.

"Nos estamos preparando para la siguiente gira, pero yo no puedo ir esta temporada." Esme usualmente actuaba como coordinadora allí mismo, manteniendo a su gente en la línea y apagando cualquier fuego que surgiera mientras viajaban.

Edward miró a su padre. "Tu cirugía de la rodilla, ¿verdad?" La cirugía no era peligrosa, pero la recuperación era larga y extraordinariamente dolorosa. Claro que su madre querría estar al lado de su padre.

Esme palmeó la pierna de Edward. "Quiero que vayas en mi lugar."

Edward parpadeó, "¿Qué?"

"Has hecho notables avances en tu carrera," dijo Carlisle. "No hay duda que en otros diez años, serás el mejor de los mejores en el mundo, Edward. Pero parte de ello, parte de los avances, incluye trabajo filantrópico. Es momento de retribuir."

"Pero tu gira por lo general dura de tres a cuatro meses," dijo Edward con una carcajada incrédula. "No puedo dejar el trabajo por tanto tiempo."

"Puedes. El hospital quiere que los mejores y los más brillantes se destaquen como pilares de la comunidad."

Carlisle, siendo el director de su hospital, estaba en posición de saberlo, de modo que Edward no pudo debatir. También tenía razón. Edward frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, considerándolo. En realidad, no era que estuviera reacio a hacer el papel de niñero a nivel superior. Simplemente no era su trabajo. Él era un cirujano, no un hombre de negocios.

Pero, pensándolo bien, siempre había querido ser como sus padres—caritativo. No porque pensara que impulsaría su carrera—aunque, Carlisle tenía razón, le ayudaría—sino porque era lo correcto. Siempre había admirado a su madre por trabajar con gran diligencia por una causa noble.

"Está bien, digamos que puedo tomarme el tiempo para hacer esta locura. ¿Quién viene a cenar?"

Esme se alegró. "Una de las personas a las que quería pedir que participaran. No sé por qué nunca pensé en pedírselo a alguien de tu campo, Edward. Tu padre dice que probablemente la conoces."

Un nudo como un puño se formó en la boca del estómago de Edward. "¿Es una mujer?"

"Por supuesto que es una mujer. Sabes que no hay suficientes mujeres en el campo médico y científico para empezar. Estaba leyendo algo sobre eso, y al parecer, solo uno entre veinte neurocirujanos es mujer."

Edward lo sabía, por supuesto. Exactamente esa era la razón por la que su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Él conocía a todas las mujeres neurocirujanas en el área triestatal. Precisamente una de ellas vivía a una corta distancia de la casa de sus padres. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó, aunque estaba penosamente seguro que sabía exactamente de quién estaba hablando su madre.

Fue su padre el que respondió. "Yo mismo la recomendé. Solo he hablado con ella una vez, pero han mencionado su nombre antes. El director de su hospital parece creer que será una de las mejores en tu campo." Carlisle le sonrió a Edward. "Después de ti, por supuesto. La doctora Isabella Swan-Black."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. Dejó su bebida ruidosamente sobre la mesa, agradecido de haber tomado solo un sorbo. "Tengo que irme." Se puso de pie.

"Edward," su madre protestó. Ella y su padre se pusieron de pie, viéndose confundidos.

"No puedo estar aquí cuando ella llegue, mamá. Créeme." Sacudió su cabeza. "Y definitivamente, no puedo ser el coordinador si ella va estar involucrada." Se dirigía hacia la entrada.

Su padre lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro. Le estaba dando esa mirada severa y decepcionada que Edward no había visto desde que era un adolescente. "Espera un segundo. Sé que ella es tu rival, teóricamente hablando, ¿pero de verdad, lo estás llevando a estos extremos? ¿Estás diciendo que ni siquiera puedes estar en la misma habitación que tu colega?"

Edward se rio con ironía. "Créeme, papá, ella no quiere estar en la misma habitación que yo."

"Estoy seguro que ella es capaz de ser profesional."

"Estoy seguro que sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Tengo que salir de aquí."

"Edward, explícate," su madre demandó, parándose a su lado y dificultándole llegar a la puerta.

Él bufó. "Les explicaré con detalle más tarde. Esto no es por una rivalidad personal, se los prometo." Agarró le pomo de la puerta y la giró para abrir. "Ella piensa que maté a su esposo."

Se dio la vuelta, listo para salir por la puerta, solo para encontrarse a menos de medio metro de distancia de la mismísima doctora Isabella Swan-Black.

El verla lo dejó atónito por más que las razones obvias. Nunca, incluso cuando estuvieron en la escuela de medicina—en especial cuando estuvieron en la escuela de medicina—le pasó desapercibido que Bella era hermosa. Pero nunca la había visto lucir como lo hacía hoy.

Era el vestido. No creía haberla visto nunca con un vestido. La había visto en su trabajo—en uniforme con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. La había visto en conferencias—profesionalmente casual en pantalones de vestir. La había visto una vez en una gala en un traje con pantalón a la medida. Entendía por qué. Era una mujer abriéndose paso en un club de hombres. No quería que la vieran femenina.

Sin embargo, si la invitaban a cenar con el doctor Carlisle Cullen—un nombre muy respetado en la comunidad médica—querría vestirse para impresionar. Era una _femme fatale _salida directamente de una película basada en una novela homónima— con un vestido negro que abrazaba todas sus curvas. El corte del vestido era lo bastante modesto como para pasar cualquier prueba con un dedo, y sin embargo, mostraba sus piernas. Su cabello estaba suelto, en ondas en torno a su rostro y cayendo directamente al centro de su espalda. Sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo rubí, y aun así, no la hacían verse llamativa. No, la hacían parecer peligrosa—fría y en control. Toda una mujer, desde luego, pero no una damisela en apuros.

Sus labios rubí se adelgazaron en una línea adusta, sus ojos castaños brillaron con un odio helado.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. "No te preocupes. Ya me iba."

Edward intentó pasarla, pero ella ni se inmutó. "Si te hago sentir incómodo, yo me iré. Esta es la casa de tus padres, después de todo." Sonó tan fresca como una lechuga.

Edward se volvió para mirarla, dando un paso hacia atrás para que no estuvieran tan cerca. Había algo en el aire entre ellos—todo fuego volátil y estática. "¿Hacerme a mí sentir incómodo? No estoy incómodo."

Esa fue una flagrante mentira. Claro que estaba incómodo. Bella le había dejado claro hace mucho tiempo, exactamente qué pensaba de él. Cada vez que tenía que verla—unas cuantas veces al año debido a su profesión—se sentía atrapado en ese lugar entre la culpa extrema y la completa irritación e indignación.

Bella, la afligida viuda, podía odiarlo todo lo que quisiera. Comprendía lo que la muerte repentina del ser amado le hacía a una persona. No era la primera vez que la familia se había tomado mal una muerte y lo culpaba. No había sido la última. No se supone que la gente sea racional en cuanto a la muerte. Cualquiera que no comprendiera eso no tenía nada que hacer en la medicina.

Pero maldita sea, Isabella Swan-Black, la doctora, debería entenderlo. No solo tuvo acceso a los resultados del panel de morbilidad obligatoria que se había llevado a cabo después de la desafortunada e inesperada muerte de Jacob Black, sino que tampoco tenía problema para entender la jerga médica. Había sido una casualidad. Un giro impredecible.

Todo tipo de cirugía, sin importar lo rutinaria, rápida o inocua que sea, tiene un índice de mortalidad. No existe tal cosa como la garantía. Había muertes en el expediente de todo médico—el de ella incluido—así que, sí, le molestaba la forma en que aún lo miraba, como si fuera la escoria de la tierra. Un asesino que nunca sería llevado ante la justicia.

Carlisle aclaró su garganta, interrumpiendo el sutil concurso de miradas asesinas entre Edward y la doctora Swan. Edward jadeó bruscamente. Casi había olvidado que sus padres estaban ahí. Carlisle le sonrió a Bella, abriéndose paso entre ellos. "Lo siento, doctora Swan-Black. Sabía que tenía que conocer a mi hijo, pero no estaba al tanto de su pasado. Creo que no mencioné que él estaría aquí hoy."

Bella respiró por la nariz, pero la sonrisa que dirigió a Carlisle fue relajada. "Llámeme Bella, por favor. No es un problema, doctor Cullen. Sabía que existía la posibilidad que me encontrara a su hijo aquí. Si no estuviera bien con ello, se lo hubiera dicho." Se volvió para dirigirse a Edward, la mirada en sus ojos enfriándose notablemente—al menos para él. "No tiene que irse por mi culpa, doctor Cullen."

Él se le quedó mirando por un momento.

No, por supuesto que ella no se echaría atrás. Sabía malditamente bien que ella lo odiaba, pero aún era ambiciosa. Desperdiciar la oportunidad de impresionar al respetable e influyente doctor Carlisle Cullen solo porque Edward era su hijo sería dejar que Edward 'ganara'.

Tampoco pudo evitar ver en su expresión que probablemente pensó que si Edward siquiera fuera una persona medianamente decente, se iría. Inventaría una excusa que lo culpara a él en vez de a Bella por la incómoda situación y saldría de una vez de ahí.

A pesar de su buen juicio, su vena competitiva surgió en respuesta al tácito desafío. A la mierda con todo. Él no había hecho nada malo—no hace cinco años, y no ahora de pie en la casa de sus padres. Ella no se iba a ir porque esta era una buena oportunidad para poner en su currículum. Era lo mismo para él. Se enderezó. "Bueno, si no es problema para ti…" Hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la casa.

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada, pero ellos también entraron, retomando sus deberes como anfitriones. Trasladaron su pequeño grupo a la sala para unas bebidas y luego al comedor para la cena.

A su favor, Bella no rehuyó a la idea que Esme propuso, incluso cuando tentativamente expuso que Edward también estaría involucrado. Ella escuchó con atención e hizo preguntas, no sobre la posición de Edward sino del programa en sí. En cuanto a Edward, no lo miró, pero tampoco lo ignoró. Se aseguró de pedirle más ensalada cuando él se sirvió un poco. Le hizo una cuantas preguntas sobre cuánto había trabajado para la organización benéfica de su madre en el pasado.

"Solía llevarme con ella por al menos una semana cuando empezó estas giras," dijo Edward.

"Unos cuantos días libres de la escuela para algo de experiencia en la vida real no es una pérdida de tiempo en mi opinión," dijo Esme.

Bella sonrió. "A mi madre le gustaban más los días de la salud mental y aventuras, pero esa es otra historia."

Con todo, si Bella estaba incómoda por su presencia, no lo demostró. Sus padres seguían mirando del uno al otro, y Edward hizo lo mejor que pudo por no dejar ver en sus rasgos ninguna muestra de su malestar.

Siendo realista, la idea de estar con Bella por la mayor parte de tres o cuatro meses sonaba como al infierno. Prácticamente podía sentir el hielo saliendo de la mujer.

Sin embargo, tal vez estaba exagerando. Aunque ella nunca ocultaba su desdén cuando por casualidad se miraban a los ojos, nunca había actuado con odio. Nunca habló mal de él con sus colegas o pacientes.

Era, como su padre había dicho, una profesional. Él también podía serlo. No tenía doce años. No importaba si no le agradaba a una niña linda.

Al menos, era lo que trató de decirse cuando terminaron con el postre, y Bella confirmó su interés. "Me siento muy honrada de que pensara en mí. Es una causa que vale la pena, y los otros de los que habló parecen ser personas increíbles. Sería genial trabajar con ellos."

No con él, notó Edward.

"¿Sin duda mi director está familiarizado con su programa?" Preguntó Bella.

Esme asintió. "Por supuesto. De hecho, su hijo hace mi declaración de impuestos."

Bella sonrió y asintió. "Entonces, debería ser fácil. Voy a hablar con él el lunes, y arreglaremos todo. Suponiendo que no tenga problema con permitir que me tome unos cuantos meses para una causa tan loable a nombre del hospital, estoy dentro."

"Eso es fantástico. Me alegra tanto escuchar eso."

Edward presionó su lengua a su paladar y no dijo nada.

Unos minutos después, Bella se despedía. En el último minuto, Edward al ser empujado por su padre salió por la puerta detrás de ella. "Te acompañaré al coche," dijo.

Eso finalmente consiguió una reacción de ella, aunque solo fuera una pequeña. Titubeó un poco al dar el paso, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, siguió caminando y él junto a ella.

"Para que sepas"—Edward bajó su voz de modo que sus padres no escucharan—" mi madre te ofrecerá la posición de nuevo el próximo año, cuando sin duda, ella será quien dirija el _show_. Si este momento no es el apropiado para ti…"

"Aprecio tu preocupación," dijo ella con un tono cortante que no era así en lo absoluto. "El momento funciona muy bien para mí." Abrió la puerta de su coche con el control remoto.

Edward llegó al coche antes que ella y le abrió la puerta. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Por supuesto, ella no querría que tocara nada suyo. Se detuvo por un instante, como si esperara que el coche se desintegrara por su toque.

No sucedió, por supuesto, y Bella—siempre tranquila y serena—simplemente entró al coche.

Sin saber qué hacer con toda esta situación y esta extraña mujer, Edward recordó sus modales. "Será un honor trabajar contigo. Sinceramente," dijo.

Ella se le quedó mirando por un instante, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. "Sabe que no puedo decir lo mismo. Que pase buena noche, doctor Muerte."

Y con eso, cerró su puerta, encendió el motor, y salió en reversa del camino de entrada, dejándolo ahí, mirándola.

* * *

_**Uy, pobre :( le esperan unos cuatro meses bastante helados, ¿no creen? Profesional, pero al parecer solo frente a otros. Ya han pasado cinco años pero ella sigue odiándolo, y aunque puede que alguien diga, pues claro que sí, mató a su esposo. Recordemos lo que Edward mismo mencionó en este capítulo, ella es doctora, tuvo acceso a todo el proceso que se llevó a cabo en Jacob y sabe que fue algo impredecible, y que en cualquier cirugía hay un margen de riesgo. Aunque claro, cuando muere un ser querido por lo general no somos racionales, pero ya son cinco años, ¿no podría haber cambiado al menos un poco su opinión? Algo en qué pensar ;) **_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. Algunas de ustedes preguntaron cuántos capítulos eran, son 16 y en cuanto a las actualizaciones, como siempre, depende de ustedes ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: cecilia, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Gus, Pao-SasuUchiha, SharOn, ryomahellsing, Say's, alejandra1987, Manligrez, patymdn, Isabelfromnowon, Adriana Molina, Adriu, PRISOL, Vanina Iliana, Smedina, Elena, Labluegirl, BereB, Techu, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, paupau1, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Esal, Chayley Costa, Patty, carlita16, torrespera172, Vanenaaguilar, EriCastelo, yese, Iza, Vrigny, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Yoliki, Silmocullen, somas, kaja0507, Kriss21, Moni, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, merce, Katie D.B, Leah de Call, anakarinasomoza, Tereyasha Mooz, Brenda Cullenn, Conni Stew, carolaap, lagie, fathyhurtado, chonis22, Lectora de Fics, freedom2604, Bertlin, saraipineda44, mariicruzlovegmailcom, Roxy Cullen Masen, Liz Vidal, angryc, Tahirizhita grey pattz, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Pili, MariePrewettMellark, rjnavajas, injoa, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto. **_


	3. Capítulo 3

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

En casa, en el momento que se detuvo en su entrada, Bella se desplomó sobre el volante de su coche, finalmente permitiendo que los temblores se apoderaran de ella. Apretó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, un sonido entre un grito de angustia y uno de furia salió de ella con cada respiración agitada.

Maldito pendejo arrogante. Había estado muy cerca. Muy cerca de mantener la compostura. Había sido cortés. No lo ignoró, incluso interactuó con él. Lo había visto a los ojos por primera vez en cinco años—desde que lo vio caminar por ese pasillo con esa abatida expresión de culpa.

"Siempre habrá una primera vez," Bella murmuró para sí misma. Y de todas las mierdas con las que ha tenido que lidiar en su vida, el tener que volver a ver a Edward Cullen solo era superado por la actual muerte de Jake.

Muchas, demasiadas personas han perdido a sus seres queridos bajo un cuchillo, por descuido u otra cosa. La gran mayoría nunca tendrán que volver a ver al cirujano. Sus rostros quedarán como un vago recuerdo—solo un borrón en bata blanca cuyo nombre olvidarán.

Nada cambiaría jamás el hecho que su esposo murió bajo el escalpelo de Edward Cullen, y ella nunca tendría el lujo de olvidar que el hombre existía.

¿Cuál era esa línea de _El Club de la pelea_? Edward Cullen era su Marla Singer. Era la herida en el paladar de su boca que sanaría si pudiera dejar de tocarla con su lengua. Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él por un poco de tiempo, sus sentimientos podrían haberse mitigado, pero nunca fue así.

Bella se dio cuenta por primera vez de la existencia de Edward cuando estaban en la escuela. Cuando compartieron varias clases en un semestre. Tenía esa forma de ser que le molestó desde el principio. En sus clases prácticas, constantemente cuestionaba a todo el mundo. "¿Estás seguro que esa es la elección más inteligente?" En otras clases, cuando Bella daba una respuesta, a menudo se encontraba atrapada en un debate con él en el aula.

No hace falta decir que había estado realmente molesta para cuando él se presentó con ella. Ya estaban a mitad del semestre cuando se acercó corriendo a su lado en el patio.

_Todo sonrisas y con el cabello desordenado. Se veía mejor de cerca, por supuesto que sí. El hecho que Edward fuera tan malditamente hermoso era un punto polémico en lo que a Bella se refería. Era obvio, era demasiado molesto para no ser malditamente lindo. _

"_Hola," dijo, dándole una sonrisa pícara. _

_Estaba tan sorprendida de que estuviera hablando con ella, sonriéndole como si fueran amigos, que respondió automáticamente. "Hola." _

"_Mi nombre es—" _

"_Sé quién eres," dijo bruscamente. ¿Qué, creía que era demasiado estúpida para reconocerlo? Todos en su especialidad sabían quién era el sabelotodo Edward. _

_Su sonrisa se convirtió en una de suficiencia—una sonrisa engreída que era más amplia de un lado. "Es una presentación formal, Bella. Se supone que me sigas la corriente." _

_Bella presionó la lengua al paladar de su boca para evitar ser grosera. Se preguntó si él creía que se moriría si no tenía que decirle a alguien cómo hacer algo. _

"_Así que, escucha," dijo Edward. "Me preguntaba si querrías ir a una fiesta conmigo el sábado." _

"_¿Qué?" Bella dejó de caminar para mirarlo. Su reacción fue tan repentina que Edward dio unos cuantos pasos antes de darse la vuelta. Ella podía ver en sus ojos que le divertía haberla desconcertado. La extrema irritación se mezcló con enojo. No tuvo un buen resultado en la habilidad de hablar de Bella. "Yo… nosotros…" Se debatió entre un millón de argumentos y respuestas que atravesaron su mente. "¿Estás loco? Nosotros… tenemos un examen el lunes." Hizo una mueca. Era cierto, pero se escuchó muy patética. _

_Y, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa. "Es el sábado por la noche. Tienes toda la noche del viernes, todo el día sábado, y todo el día domingo para prepárate." _

"_El domingo es el día más importante." Ella sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando. "No voy a pasar el domingo toda resacosa y agotada." _

_Él se rio entre dientes. "¿Qué tipo de chica fiestera eres? Nadie dice que tengas que beber. En cuanto al agotamiento, por favor. Estás en la escuela de medicina. Vamos a cargar con diferentes niveles de agotamiento el resto de nuestras vidas." Se encogió de hombros. "Además, no puedes estudiar todo el tiempo. No es saludable. Tienes que encontrar un balance. Ya no somos universitarios, pero la experiencia universitaria, pasar tiempo con tus compañeros, sigue siendo una parte importante de la vida." _

_Bella se burló. "Wow. Edward Cullen, el guía de la vida. Que sorpresa. Mira, no todos nosotros podemos dedicar cero tiempo al estudio y salirnos con la nuestra." Bella no podía contar el número de veces que había estado estudiando con los libros esparcidos a su alrededor, cuando vio a Edward entreteniendo a sus admiradores unas mesas más allá, desocupado y feliz como una lombriz. _

_Edward se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me he tenido que esforzar en la escuela. Sé que tengo suerte de no tener que estudiar tanto." Pausó por un momento antes de continuar. "Oye, quizás puedas venir y puedo ayudarte a estudiar en la tarde. Luego, podemos ir a la fiesta después de ganárnoslo." _

_Una vez más, Bella se detuvo para mirarlo. "¿En serio? ¿Te dignarás a ayudar a la pobre, y humilde de mí?" Ese imbécil altivo. _

_La frente de Edward se arrugó. "No quise decir eso. Es efectivo comentar las cosas con alguien más, eso es todo. Luego, puedes tomar un descanso y divertirte un poco." _

"_Contigo." _

"_Soy el que te lo está pidiendo." Su sonrisa volvió. "Y no has dicho que no." _

_Bastardo arrogante. Le entrecerró los ojos. "Soy casada." _

_Ahora, fue su turno de abrir mucho los ojos. "No es cierto." _

_Bella sacó de su blusa un collar con su sencillo anillo de matrimonio en el extremo. No lo usaba durante clases porque muchas veces no podía. Lo extendió en su dirección como prueba. _

"_¿Eh?" Edward dijo, mirando el anillo como si no estuviera muy seguro que fuera real. Elevó sus ojos a los de ella. "¿Sabes qué es gracioso?" _

"_¿Qué?" Preguntó, soltando el collar de manera que cayera de nuevo. _

_La estudió por un momento. "No engañas con eso." Enderezó su espalda y sonrió. "Nos veremos, Bella." _

Ahora, Bella respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza de donde descansaba en el volante.

No ayudaba que Jake fuera el único que sabía lo mucho que Edward la irritaba. Después que él murió, sus compañeras de trabajo con buenas intenciones le trajeron chismes para distraerla. Desafortunadamente, Bella se hizo amiga de un grupo en particular de enfermeras cuando hizo su rotación en emergencias. En ese tiempo, Edward, un residente de primer año como ella, había iniciado una relación con la doctora Tanya Ivanova de emergencias en su hospital. A través de los años, habían tenido una relación intermitente.

Cuando Jake murió, estaban juntos otra vez. Edward en una relación era igual de dramático y excesivamente entusiasta como lo había sido en la escuela. Sabía cómo tratar a un paciente. Sabía cómo tratar a una dama. Las enfermeras estaban a partes iguales, encantadas con él y pensando que era un fanfarrón. Pero en cualquier caso, tres semanas después que Jake murió en su mesa de operaciones, Bella tuvo que escuchar todo sobre sus payasadas románticas con una ración extra de lo bueno que era en su trabajo.

Hoy, su primer encuentro cara a cara había terminado. Por supuesto, tenía que pasar en el peor momento posible bajo circunstancias imposibles. Impresionar a Carlisle Cullen no era una oportunidad que ella pudiera darse el lujo de pasar por alto. No ahora. Añadir este tipo de trabajo a su currículum era algo que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso en su carrera.

¿Pero trabajar con Edward? Teóricamente, ¿trabajar bajo su mando? Claro que si no lo hacía, era muy probable que efectivamente terminara trabajando bajo su mando. Ese era el problema, la razón por la que había aceptado la invitación de Carlisle incluso cuando sabía que existía la posibilidad que él estuviera ahí. Bella sabía que habría una posición abierta en el equipo médico al que más le interesaba unirse.

Era el departamento de neurología en el hospital de Carlisle que perdería a uno de sus miembros en un año y medio. Ese equipo tendía a conseguir los casos más interesantes. Eran los que estaban a la vanguardia con las últimas innovaciones en neurocirugía.

Bella supuso que si ella sabía que el médico estaba buscando retirarse cuanto antes, Edward también tendría que saberlo. El que Carlisle fuera su padre también le daba una ventaja, de modo que Bella necesitaba de toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para tener una oportunidad en el puesto.

Así que, se la había jugado. Y que suerte la suya, que no solo Edward estaba en casa, sino que también estaba íntimamente involucrado en todo el proceso.

Por supuesto que le dijo a Esme que ella podía manejarlo. No había razón racional por la que no pudiera. Eran tres meses de contacto esporádico con alguien que odiaba. Realistamente hablando, no era un mal trato, con tal de poder hacer algo tan meritorio y agregarlo a su currículum al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, todo podría ser irrelevante en cualquier caso. Indudablemente, Edward había entrado en seguida, y quien sabe qué les había dicho a sus padres. Tal vez que era una loca de remate por su único error. La forma en que corrió tras ella—para darle una salida, por supuesto, solo porque estaba preocupado por ella—fue como si tratara de sacarla de sus casillas. Tratando de conseguir que ella le dijera algunas de las cosas rebotando en su cabeza por años.

_Ella cree que maté a su esposo_, le dijo a sus padres.

Qué imbécil tan dramático.

Bella salió de su coche y entró a su condominio que aún se sentía demasiado grande para vivir sola en él. Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó, sosteniendo la fría botella contra su acalorada mejilla. Solo tendría que ver en qué resultaba todo esto.

Bella estaba esperando una llamada. Lo que recibió fue a Esme Cullen recargada contra un coche elegante en el espacio del estacionamiento junto al suyo. Bella se detuvo al dar el paso, y Esme le ofreció una educada sonrisa forzada. Bella respiró para tranquilizarse y siguió caminando.

"Hola," dijo con cautela. No intentó parecer sorprendida. No tenía caso pretender que no sabía con setenta por cierto de certeza, lo que Esme quería.

A su favor, Esme no se anduvo con rodeos. Después de saludar a Bella, fue directo al grano. "Primero que nada me gustaría decir que lamento tu pérdida." Una profunda tristeza cruzó su expresión al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista al suelo. "La pena es algo horrible que no disminuye con el tiempo, solo va y viene. Incluso años después, la intensidad de la pérdida nos golpea, ¿no es así?"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando Esme levantó la cabeza, sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos con el mismo dolor que Bella sentía por la pérdida. Tragó con fuerza pero solo pudo asentir que entendía.

Esme asintió en respuesta, y la mirada en sus ojos se endureció. "Pero dicho eso, necesito saber ahora si de verdad crees que mi hijo mató a tu esposo."

El dolor se intensificó en el pecho de Bella, y cerró sus manos en puños a sus costados. Respiró profundo por la nariz. "Estoy consciente que la muerte de mi esposo no la causó la negligencia," dijo, complacida que su voz sonara firme.

Esme la observó. "Pero crees que él hizo algo mal." No era una pregunta.

Bella tuvo que considerar su respuesta. Podría mentir. Probablemente debería haber mentido. Técnicamente, Edward no había hecho nada mal. La cirugía había transcurrido bien. La complicación fue inesperada, y una vez que ocurrió, solo había una posibilidad entre mil de que Jake fuera a sobrevivir.

"Esto es lo que sé." Bella respiró nuevamente, asegurándose de poder mantener su voz firme al mirar a Esme a los ojos. "La cirugía de Jake era tan rutinaria como una cirugía de cerebro podía serlo. Era sencilla. Y algunas veces, hasta los mejores cirujanos se confían demasiado cuando están seguros que pueden hacer una cirugía con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo que salió mal con Jake…" Hizo una mueca. Había repasado toda la cirugía en su cabeza una y otra vez en los últimos cinco años, visualizando cada segundo. "Cuando una complicación como esa ocurre, tienes una ventana de oportunidad de unos cuantos segundos entre una buena posibilidad de supervivencia y ninguna. Sé que, más que nada, es por suerte que un médico detecta algo como eso a tiempo. Pero también sé que los mejores médicos, los que están conscientes que sin importar lo buenos que sean, nunca serán lo bastante buenos, tienen suerte más a menudo. Eso es lo que pienso, sinceramente."

Podía ver el conflicto en los ojos de Esme, y lo comprendía. Razonable o no, Edward era su hijo, su niño. Claro que quería defenderlo.

Bella le evitó el problema. "Si me está pidiendo que perdone y olvide—no. ¡De ninguna manera! No puedo hacerlo." Levantó su barbilla, esforzándose por suavizar su expresión. "Pero, creo que estará de acuerdo en que he sido profesional la gran parte de estos últimos cinco años. He tenido que hablar frecuentemente sobre su hijo con mis pacientes y colegas. Nunca lo he criticado, y nunca lo haré. Una vez estuve en una convención dónde Edward habló, y estuve fascinada con su presentación."

Maldito bastardo. Era bueno en todo, menos en mantener a Jake con vida, al parecer.

"Incluso si no lo respeto como un colega"—y, por más amargo que supiera en su boca, tenía que admitir que era un buen cirujano—"Nunca haría algo que la avergonzara. Su programa significa más para mí de lo que podría expresar. Dado el origen de Jake, también habría significado mucho para él. Puedo entender si cree que es un conflicto de intereses, pero si no creyera que podría manejarlo, no habría aceptado en primer lugar."

Por unos largos y tensos segundos, Esme no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Bella a los ojos, los suyos en conflicto, como si tratara de mirar dentro de su alma. Finalmente, asintió. Para sorpresa de Bella, una sonrisa jugó en sus labios. "Edward dijo lo mismo. Dijo que podía lidiar con no agradarle a alguien sin que su madre se pusiera protectora. Ambos son adultos, y conocen sus límites mejor que yo."

Esme desvió la mirada, dando golpecitos con su pie mientras decía, casi para sí misma, "Después de todo, es un grupo de buen tamaño con el que viajarán. Normalmente, tendemos a pasar el tiempo juntos, pero no siempre. Siempre hay alguien que prefiere estar a solas, y está bien. Él está ahí principalmente para trabajar con las escuelas. Asegurarse que todo salga bien."

Esme miró a Bella, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello nerviosa. "Mi esposo va a tener una lenta y dolorosa recuperación. Lo último que quiero es tener que preocuparme por mi hijo y mi programa mientras estoy con Carlisle."

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, continuó con un bufido. "Pero tú aportas ciertas características que no consigo muy a menudo. Mujer, de bajos ingresos, en una profesión científicamente rigurosa. Y estoy muy consciente que cirugía no solo es un mundo de hombres, sino también despiadado. Muy competitivo. Aunque fue de muy mal gusto de mi parte decir eso, Bella, lo siento."

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Sinceramente, prefiero que sea franca."

"Bueno, en aras de la franqueza, supongo que es justo decir que no tengo que estar de acuerdo con lo que piensas para entenderte. He estado haciendo esto por muchos años, trabajando con un grupo muy variado de personas con una amplia gama de personalidades. No todas ellas agradables." Esme la miró fríamente, diciendo sin palabras que Bella estaba en la categoría de las desagradables. "Si estás segura, te tomo la palabra."

"Estoy segura," dijo Bella.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente a salvo dentro de su coche y Esme se había marchado, Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se aferró a su volante, tratando de relajar su mandíbula.

Esa había sido una gigantesca mentira. No estaba del todo segura de querer pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo con Edward Cullen sin importar cuántas personas más estuvieran ahí con ellos. Por mucho tiempo había deseado que Edward fracasara para nunca tener que volver a ver su rostro o escuchar su nombre.

Tomó otra respiración profunda e intentó entrar en modalidad de doctor—evaluación pura, cálculos e instinto, sin emoción alguna.

En el mejor de lo casos—obligarse a interactuar con Edward la haría inmune a su existencia en su ámbito profesional. Ese momento, cuando le habló bruscamente después de una larga y tensa noche de pretender indiferencia, fue lo peor que puede pasar.

En el peor de los casos…

Bueno. Supuso que lo sabría llegado el momento.

* * *

_**Y salió al rescate mamá osa Esme jejeje. Es imposible para una madre no querer defender a su hijo por más adulto que sea, ¿no es cierto? Y gracias a ese enfrentamiento, ahora sabemos la razón de que Bella culpe a Edward de la muerte de Jake, piensa que se confió demasiado. Tal parece que la seguridad, o altivez de Edward ha sido una constante causa de molestia para Bella, desde que estaban en la escuela de medicina. Sí, tienen historia más allá de esa cirugía fallida. ¿Cuál será? Bueno, pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para que podamos leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. Así que un pequeño review con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz se agradecería mucho. Y si me cuentan que piensan de la historia, mucho mejor. Acostúmbrense a dejar review en los capítulos que leen, este fandom se va quedando sin autoras y traductoras y mucho de ello es debido a la falta de reviews. Y es triste que pase eso cuando en realidad no cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo y escribir unas cuantas palabras en agradecimiento, no olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jade HSos, paupau1, JessMel, OnlyRobPatti, Manligrez, PRISOL, freedom2604, somas, Brenda Cullenn, Techu, torrespera172, bealnum, carolaap, dushakis, Adriana Molina, Conni Stew, Labluegirl, terewee, Yoliki, Chayley Costa, Merce, fathyhurtado, Vrigny, Vanenaaguilar, Elena, SharOn, SerenitySey, glow0718, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Katie D.B, EriCastelo, Isabelfromnowon, BereB, Maryluna, angryc, , Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, lagie, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Adriu, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, cavendano13, Mony Grey, Genesisdan13, jupy, Leah De Call, Marie Sellory, marme, Mafer, Bertlin, Pili, LOQUIBELL, injoa, debynoe12, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lectora de Fics, Esal, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, kaja0507, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

_**~Antes~**_

Edward no tenía idea por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Bella.

Bueno, no. Esa era una maldita mentira. Era hermosa, lo que parecía ser razón suficiente para que la mayoría de los hombres se obsesionara por una mujer, pero era más que eso. Era inteligente, y bueno, lo intrigaba.

Además, no era como si la siguiera a propósito. Eran compañeros de clase con un horario similar, y Bella no era tímida para hablar en clase. Joder, era mucho más perspicaz que la mayoría de sus compañeros, y a él le gustaba desafiarla. Le gustaba que en cada ocasión ella estaba a la altura.

Necesitó de unas cuantas semanas después de enterarse que era casada para darse cuenta que no tenía que salir con ella. Tal vez podrían ser amigos. Se sentía intrigado; no había forma de huir de ello, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que seducirla.

Esos primeros meses, se encontró observándola. Por lo que podía darse cuenta, ella no tenía amigos. Caminaba a todas partes como una mujer con una misión. Cuando la veía por el campus, normalmente estaba rodeaba de libros y siempre sola. Así que, tal vez lo de ser amigos no funcionaría.

Se preguntó por qué no tenía amigos. Si era tan asocial, ¿cómo se había conseguido un esposo tan joven? O quizás era porque se había casado tan joven que parecía no tener vida social. Tal vez su esposo era un bastardo controlador.

El verano llegó y se fue. Cuando se reanudaron las clases, Edward se encontró reunido de nuevo con Bella. Más que compartir una clase, terminaron compartiendo un cuerpo. Literalmente. La clase pasaría el semestre explorando y diseccionando un cadáver humano. Fueron asignados por el profesor en grupos de dos o tres. Cuando dijo sus nombres, Edward miró a Bella y vio que sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeó un par de veces antes de apretar sus labios en una línea asintiendo. Eso también lo divirtió. Él era un desafío para ella.

Después de su saludo inicial, Edward no intentó charlar con ella. Fue bastante obvio cuando, al acercarse a la mesa, Bella habló primero y con fuerza, marcando efectivamente la pauta. Al parecer, la pauta era solo negocios.

Edward estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Además, estaba más que un poco aprensivo por el cuerpo en la mesa frente a él. Y, por primera vez, estaba viendo a Bella porque aún no podía ver al hombre muerto.

Bueno, ¿qué? Era desagradable. Por supuesto, estaba estudiando para ser un doctor. Cierto, iba a estar _dentro _de cuerpos al ser un cirujano. Claro, iba a tener que lidiar con gente muerta, probablemente de manera frecuente.

Demonios, algún día, gente iba a morir en sus manos. Esa era una idea escalofriante; una de las pocas que lo mantenían despierto algunas noches. Había sido criado sabiendo que algún día iba a ser un doctor. Probablemente un cirujano, igual que su padre. Igual que su abuelo. Aunque había conocido a mucha gente que su padre ayudó, había visto los premios y galardones que Carlisle había conseguido, también estuvo ahí durante algunos de los días más difíciles. Cuando su padre llegaba a casa, derrotado y destruido por una pérdida particularmente difícil.

Era fácil pensar en lo bueno y la gloria de su profesión deseada. Ayudaría a la gente. Salvaría personas. Por lo que fue algo molesto que su primer encuentro con las entrañas de un cuerpo humano fuera con una persona muerta.

Bella, al parecer más valiente que él, sí echó un vistazo. Se sintió algo aliviado al verla blanca como el papel y tan nerviosa como él se sentía. Entonces, ella frunció el ceño viéndose…

¿Impresionada?

Con mucha curiosidad, Edward se dio la vuelta. Siguió su línea de visión y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo el paquete del cadáver. Él se rio, y cuando la cabeza de ella se levantó de golpe, se veía tan culpable que se rio incluso con más fuerza.

"¿Encuentra algo gracioso en los cadáveres, señor Cullen?" El profesor preguntó, viéndose poco divertido.

"Lo siento, señor," Edward palmeó el brazo del cadáver. "Estaba pensando que debería explicarle a Bella sobre el efecto de formaldehido en el miembro masculino."

La clase se rio con nerviosismo, y Bella se tornó a un brillante color rojo. Edward creyó ver que el profesor contenía una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Gracias por esa distinción, señor Cullen. Sí, no se impresionen tanto. Sus cadáveres masculinos no estaban tan bien dotados cuando era solo sangre lo que corría por su cuerpo."

Cuando Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia su trabajo, una vez más miró a Bella primero. Tenía su boca fija en una fina línea. Sus mejillas todavía estaban de un color rosa brillante.

¡Ups! Cierto, la había avergonzado frente a toda la clase. No fue su intención. Bueno, esto fue lo contrario de lo que quería lograr.

Se inclinó hacia el frente sobre su cadáver. "Oye, fue una suposición. Solo estaba celoso."

El labio de ella se crispó. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia los de él, y un rayo bajó por su espalda. Había algo en el destello de sus ojos marrón caramelo.

Fue solo un momento, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada al hombre sobre la mesa. Sus ojos lo recorrieron, su expresión poniéndose seria y triste. "Voy a hacer el primer corte," dijo brevemente.

**~o~**

Lo que sea que sintiera por él, Edward y Bella trabajaban bien juntos. Ella siempre era profesional cuando estaban trabajando. Nunca insolente o grosera. Era ágil de mente y buena con sus manos.

Sí. Lo que sea que sintiera por ella, trabajar con ella solo lo estaba empeorando.

Y que lo jodan, no podía evitar provocarla un poco. Aunque, en su defensa, algunas veces ella se lo hacía fácil. Él le disparaba preguntas de examen, y ella identificaba las partes del cuerpo de las que estaban hablando junto con la letanía de cosas que pudieran salir mal con esa parte en particular. Entre preguntas, le disparó, "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas casada?"

Tomada desprevenida por la sucesión rápida de preguntas. Bella iba a responder. "Cin—Espera. Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

Él le dio una sonrisa. "Solo tenía curiosidad."

Sacudió su cabeza, retrocediendo del cadáver y quitándose los guantes. "Para tu información, tenemos veinticuatro años. No somos increíblemente jóvenes para estar casados."

"No te casaste a los veinticuatro." Edward se puso sus guantes, irracionalmente complacido que no sonara a la defensiva.

"A los veinte."

La cabeza de él se levantó de golpe. "¿En serio?"

Ella le arqueó una ceja.

"¿Has estado casada por cuatro años?" Preguntó.

"Mírate, eres un genio de las matemáticas."

Edward dio un silbido. "Cuatro años."

"De nuevo contando."

**~o~**

"Así que, tengo una pregunta."

Bella levantó la vista. Definitivamente, había una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Deduzco que no es sobre el mecanismo interno de la pierna, ¿verdad? Sabes que tenemos que terminar hoy. Van a llevarse las piernas." Bajó la vista al cadáver. "Pobre hombre. Pobre Dick **(1)**."

Edward contuvo una sonrisa. Bella se había molestado mucho cuando él sugirió que llamaran al cadáver Dick después de su primera impresión de ella. Al parecer, había cedido.

"No te lo tomes a mal," dijo Edward.

Ella frunció sus labios, observándolo. "Si no quieres que me tome algo mal, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no lanzármelo mal."

"Buen punto." Consideró. "Mira, nunca te he visto pasar tiempo con nadie."

"Tengo un esposo, como muy bien sabes. Voy a casa al final del día."

"No estoy hablando de eso. Y antes de que me lo digas, estoy muy consciente que no es de mi incumbencia. Es conversación." Y a pesar de sus frecuentes comentarios mordaces, nunca le dijo que se fuera a la mierda.

Bella hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que debía continuar.

"Me refiero a que nunca te he visto pasar tiempo con nadie en el campus. Personalmente te he visto ignorar a personas que tratan de charlar contigo."

Ella le entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Tratas de decir que no tengo amigos?"

"Estoy seguro que tienes amigos."

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirar a Dick. "En realidad no." Sus ojos se elevaron rápidamente. "¿Estás satisfecho?"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué habría de estar satisfecho por eso?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros mientras empezaba su última incisión. "Sé que intentas ser amigable, pero nunca me convencerás de que no eres jodidamente competitivo."

"Soy jodidamente competitivo, y tengo la plena confianza en que voy a patearte el trasero como cirujano."

Ella volvió a levantar la vista, sus ojos entrecerrados. Abrió su boca, pero él la interrumpió—

"Así que, espera. ¿Crees que estoy siendo amigable en nombre de la competencia? ¿Para qué, desarmarte o algo así? ¿Como si estuviese esperando a desarmarte y cuando bajes tus defensas, entonces atacar? ¿Para hacerte qué?"

Los ojos de ella volvieron a bajar, con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

"Bella, podemos ser competitivos y aún ser amigos. Eso es todo lo que quiero."

"Ser mi amigo."

No tenía idea por qué ella se veía tan incrédula. "Sí."

"¿Y crees que es buena idea que seamos amigos?"

Él se echó a reír. "¿Para ti? Es muy buena idea ser mi amiga."

Lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Disculpa?"

Edward hizo una mueca. "Eso sonó mal."

"¿Pero qué quisiste decir?" Demandó.

Él suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Está bien. De nuevo, me gustaría aclarar que hablé de más, no era en serio."

Ella se le quedó mirando. Él gruñó, moviendo sus pies. "¿Sabes quién es el jefe de medicina en el General?"

"Por supuesto. El doctor Carlisle…" Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Tú eres su hijo." Inclinó su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿estás sugiriendo que ser tu amiga me beneficiaría porque tu padre es un personaje importante de la escena médica en la ciudad?"

"De nuevo, en mi defensa, esencialmente estaba bromeando."

Una vez más frunció sus labios, mirándolo de arriba abajo. "De verdad, eres todo un personaje," dijo, pero su tono fue más que nada en broma.

"Hablé de más."

"¿Tú crees?" Luego, sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y genuina. "Eres algo cretino, Edward Cullen."

"He escuchado eso antes."

Con una adorable risita, Bella volvió a trabajar. "No tengo muchos amigos," dijo después de un momento de silencio. "Me mudé muchas veces con mi madre. Finalmente, terminé en un lugar para mi último año y medio de instituto. Era un pueblo pequeño. Jake, mi esposo, era mi mejor amigo. Juntos huimos de ese pueblo para ir a la universidad.

"A diferencia de algunas personas que conozco" – ella le dio una _mirada_—"hubo muchas cosas en la escuela que no me fueron fáciles. Tenía becas que mantener, así que me rompí el trasero y no socialicé mucho."

"Salvo con tu esposo."

"Sí. En fin, la escuela de medicina es un millón de veces más difícil que la escuela regular, y más costosa. No tengo vida social."

"Ajá." Eso puso un poco triste a Edward, pero no iba a decirle eso. "Entonces, tal vez podemos cenar algún día de esta semana."

Ella lo miró con frialdad, y él levantó sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador. "Trae a tu esposo. Me agradas." Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y él se echó a reír. "De verdad. No me preguntes por qué. Vamos a pasar todos el rato. Estoy seguro que él también me agradará."

**~o~**

A Edward no le agradó Jacob Black.

El sentimiento fue mutuo. Desde el primer apretón de manos de muerte de macho alfa, casi todo lo que Jacob hizo o dijo fue grosero de forma pasiva-agresiva. A Edward no le agradaban los pendejos celosos. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que Jacob Black lo había odiado mucho antes de siquiera conocerlo por una simple razón: Bella le había hablado de él.

Eso fue interesante.

La otra parte interesante de la noche fue observar a Bella interactuar con su esposo. Comprendía que algunas personas no eran muy afectuosas, pero había algo más. Eran cercanos; eso era evidente. Eran cordiales. Cordiales, no cariñosos. De hecho, como la décima vez que Jacob intentó poner su brazo alrededor, ella hizo una mueca y le dio un manotazo a su mano.

"¿Por qué estás tan mano larga esta noche?" Siseó bajo su aliento.

De modo que, obviamente, ese tipo de afecto no era algo típico entre ellos.

Otra cosa que Edward notó la segunda vez que todos convivieron: fue que ellos no tenían mucho en común. Siempre que uno de ellos empezaba a hablar de un tema que le apasionaba, los ojos del otro se ponían vidriosos. Era casi como si estuvieran acostumbrados a sonreír y asentir el uno al otro. Bella estaba mucho más animada cuando hablaba con Edward sobre cosas que claramente Jacob no entendía.

Todo era muy interesante. Solo desearía poder dejar de pensar en ello.

**~o~**

Cuando llegó el momento de abrir el pecho de Dick, Edward estaba al mando. Sus libros de texto le advirtieron que era un hueso duro de abrir. Vaya que no estaban bromeando. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que los cadáveres eran valiosos como herramienta didáctica. Qué alivio fue que no tuviera que hacer esto por primera vez en un paciente con vida.

Por otro lado, pobre Dick. Bella hizo un pequeño ruido en reacción a algo estúpido que él había hecho, y Edward le echó un vistazo, esperando que lo criticara. Ella odiaba cederle el escalpelo. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. En vez de eso, estaba mirando a Dick, con tanta preocupación y compasión grabado en su rostro, que el corazón de Edward se retorció un poco.

Entonces, él notó que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Dick, palmeándola de forma consoladora. Edward bufó una carcajada, llamando su atención. "Está muerto, ¿sabes?" Le dijo bajito.

Esta vez, su sonrisa apareció fácilmente. "Vuelve al trabajo."

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Sí, señora."

**~o~**

Era costumbre de los estudiantes de medicina hacer una especie de funeral por las almas valientes que había donado sus cuerpos a la ciencia a fin de hacerlos mejores doctores. Fue un lindo servicio. Se leyeron poemas y oraciones. Se presentaron elegías. Aunque nadie sabía nada personal sobre los cadáveres, había algo muy personal—y un poco perturbador—en haberlos cortado durante todo el semestre. Eran más que colegas, eran amigos.

Después de las palabras de solemnidad y apreciación, ellos festejaron. En la experiencia de Edward, nadie festejaba como los semi exhaustos estudiantes de medicina.

El maridito Jake estaba fuera de la ciudad, y por eso Bella asistió sola a las festividades. Era, se sorprendió pensando Edward, muy agradable verla aquí entre sus colegas. Tuvo que preguntarse si Jacob realmente podría alguna vez apreciarla así, saber cuán brillante era ella.

Y sabía. Él _sabía_ que debía dejar de pensar de esa forma. Pero entre fragmentos de conversación y las dos veces que había podido verla socialmente, Edward sentía que conocía un poco a Bella.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él, dejando escapar un _oof_ mientras lo hacía. Su sonrisa era radiante, y sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo. Maldita sea, era hermosa.

"¿Qué haces aquí como el feo del baile?" Preguntó. Él pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento. Estaba ligeramente ebria, lo que explicaría por qué estaba sentada tan cerca de él, meciéndose un poco contra él de vez en cuando.

Demonios, él también estaba un poco ebrio. Tal vez algo más que un poco ebrio, lo que explicaría por qué dejó que su brazo cayera del respaldo del sofá para acomodarse sobre los hombros de ella. "Técnicamente, soy el feo en el sofá."

"¿Te están saliendo raíces del trasero?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Vaya, esa idea es aterradora."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa?"

"Pura pereza." Estaba retorciendo un mechón de cabello de ella en su dedo, ansiando dejar que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello.

"Eres un bastardo perezoso," dijo, todavía sonriendo. "Y también descuidado. No tan diestro con un escalpelo." Inclinó su cabeza, su expresión de burla. "Tal vez deberías reconsiderar eso de ser cirujano. Todavía eres un verdadero doctor si solo manejas un estetoscopio."

"Ajá." Él giró su cabeza, preguntándose cuándo exactamente se acercaron _tanto_. "Sé que estás celosa de mis habilidades, Bella, pero mentir no es buena idea. Es impropio."

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Impropio, ¿eh?" Levantó la mano, golpeando la punta de su nariz con su dedo. "Alguien ha estado viendo demasiado programas viejos. Es impropio de una dama el mentir, ¿cierto?" Se echó a reír.

"Estás tratando de distraerme porque es la verdad. Está bien admitir que no eres el mejor. Todavía eres bueno."

Ella murmuró y golpeó de nuevo su nariz. "Y tú aún deliras."

Agarró su mano para detener su dedo, bajándola entre ellos. Luego, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, inclinó su cabeza y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Ella jadeó, el pequeño gemido de sorpresa vibrando contra la boca de él. Se detuvo, retirándose apenas un milímetro. Oh, pero se sentía mareado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y había pasado de ligeramente ebrio a completamente intoxicado. Esa simple prueba de su sabor fue muy potente. Necesitaba besarla otra vez.

Lo hizo, aunque le pasó por la mente que ella permanecía inmóvil. Pensó en detenerse. No importaba que sintiera su cálido aliento en su piel. No importaba que ella se sintiera bien en sus brazos. Tenía que detenerse, aunque no podía recordar exactamente por qué en ese momento en particular.

La mano de ella subió, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello al inhalar bruscamente. En el segundo siguiente, ella lo estaba besando. Fue un beso intenso, uno hambriento.

Y tan rápido como comenzó, Bella se apartó. Estaba de pie, tapando su boca con la mano. Miró alrededor con sus ojos frenéticos, lo miró a él y luego se giró sobre sus talones, alejándose rápidamente.

Él se puso de pie y salió disparado tras ella, llamándola. En un pasillo relativamente silencioso, él finalmente la alcanzó. Estiró su mano para agarrar su brazo.

Ella lo encaró. "_No_ me toques." Lo fulminó con la mirada, y él levantó sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador. Se volvió a girar sobre sus talones y siguió caminando.

"Bella." Edward la siguió cuando salió por la puerta hacia el aire frío de la noche. "Bella, lo siento. No debí—"

"No, no debiste." Sacudió su cabeza, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que eran puras mierdas."

Eso lo sorprendió. "¿Qué?"

"Todo eso de que querías que fuéramos amigos. Era una completa mierda, y lo sabía. Este siempre fue tu objetivo. Tú—"

"Basta." No le gustó la sensación que lo invadía. Se sentía culpable—por supuesto, siempre quiso ser más que un amigo para ella—pero también era muchas otras cosas. "Sí, me gustas. _Realmente_ me gustas."

"Ese no es mi problema, Edward. Estoy _casada_. Conoces a mi esposo, por amor de Dios."

Pero una vez más, ella no había dicho que él no le gustara. Siempre había algo que ella no decía. Ahora caminaba de un lado al otro, unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pasando la mano por su cabello en agitación y luego sobre su boca como si cubriera la escena del crimen.

Porque estaba ebrio, porque se moría por el deseo, porque era joven y arrogante y estúpido, dijo las palabras que había estado pensando por ya hace algún tiempo. "Él no es lo bastante bueno para ti."

Bella se paró en seco y se le quedó mirando. "¿Qué?"

Debió haberse retractado. Debió haberse retractado en seguida. "Tu esposo. No es lo bastante bueno para ti. No es tan inteligente como tú. No es tan listo. No es tan… joder, nada."

Ella lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos amplios e incrédulos. Y, oh sí, él debería retractarse, pero… "Mira, lo entiendo. Ustedes son amigos. Son muy buenos amigos, y eso es cómodo. Eso es fácil. Es algo agradable cuando estás tan ocupada como tú lo estás. Debe ser lindo ir a casa con un hombre que no demande nada de ti. Que no te desafíe."

Su boca se cerró de golpe, y él supo tan solo con mirarla que había cometido un error fatal. Cuando ella habló, su voz fue calma y fría. "¿Sabes? No apruebo la violencia para nadie. De verdad, odio esos programas y películas donde la mujer se arma de valor y abofetea al tipo, y todos están de acuerdo con eso porque, ¡oye! Es solo una chica. Pero en este momento, realmente lo estoy reconsiderando, cretino arrogante."

Con eso, le dio la espalda otra vez, desapareciendo en la noche. Esta vez, él no la siguió.

* * *

**(1) Dick es una de las tantas formas en que llaman a la polla. Así que, ya se imaginarán por qué eligió ese nombre Edward jejeje**

* * *

_**Bueno, un vistazo al pasado bastante esclarecedor, ¿no creen? ¿Qué opinan ahora sobre estos dos? Es evidente que el odio de Bella es más que por lo que pasó con Jake, ¿será el hecho que como dijo mi querida Beta, Edward vio que no había amor entre Jacob y Bella? Y por supuesto, al parecer Edward despertaba algo más en Bella, y era algo mutuo. La pregunta es, ¿quedara todavía algo de eso? ¿Se imaginan a estos dos juntos otra vez? Aunque claro, ahora la sombra de Jacob caerá sobre ellos. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me encantaría que me digan qué fue lo que más les gustó con un review. Recuerden que con ellos alientan a autoras y traductoras a continuar en el fandom, así lo mantienen vivo. Y por supuesto, así podremos tener capi más pronto ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: LuluuPattinson, liduvina, miop, Diana2GT, Chayley Costa, alejandra1987, Maribel, kaja0507, torrespera172, Jade HSos, JANETH A SANDOVAL, jupy, Adriana Molina, Licet Salvatore, MariePrewettMellark, Gabriela Cullen, Cinti77, jessica shikon no miko, Tecupi, paupau1, aliceforever85, angryc, Brenda Cullenn, Smedina, carolaap, PRISOL, freedom2604, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, debynoe12, Veronica, SharOn, lagie, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, Techu, Amy Lee Figueroa, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, OnlyRobPatti, Labluegril, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Bertlin, EriCastelo, XimenaSugar, Sully YM, Cecy, BereB, Yoliki, Say's, JessMel, Vanenaaguilar, Tata XOXO, somas, Kriss21, Isabelfromnowon, Vrigny, Leah De Call, Elena, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Melania, saraipineda44, Adriu, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Katie D.B, Pili, Mafer, Teffi Masen, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, , Mony Grey, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, injoa, glow0718, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que pronto. **_


	5. Capítulo 5

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Por supuesto, Edward Cullen era bueno con los niños.

Esme había organizado una agradable noche para que los tres participantes y Edward se conocieran. Una cena privada, vino, una elegante habitación de hotel antes de que volaran el siguiente día a su primera escuela. Sus familias no habían sido invitadas a cenar, con la excepción de Tyler Crowley—la mujer negra que era CEO y presidente de una empresa Fortune 500—con ella eso no aplicaba. Tyler trajo a su esposo, su hijo de doce años, y su hija de tres. Edward estaba en ese momento entreteniendo a un público atento, bastante genial como para hacer que un chico huraño de doce años sonriera y lo bastante entretenido para hacer reír a una niñita.

Sí, porque Edward era, oh, muy encantador.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo una voz tersa y divertida. "Es obscenamente atractivo. Aún podría tener éxito como actor si eso de ser neurocirujano no le funciona."

Bella se incorporó con el inicio de una sonrisa sarcástica tirando de sus labios mientras miraba hacia un lado. A su pesar, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Benjamin Touma estaba sentado directamente frente a ella, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Además de ser un filántropo de primera clase, Benjamin también tenía el dudoso honor de ser un actor principal de Hollywood. Tenía tres películas de romance de gran éxito en su haber—una proeza inaudita para un hombre que no era blanco. Benjamin era egipcio y devastadoramente guapo.

Bella hizo una mueca. Ella y Benjamin habían estado en medio de una conversación cuando ella se distrajo. "Lo siento. Mi mente divagó."

Benjamin murmuró, mirando a la mesa de Edward y de vuelta a ella. "El corazón desea lo que el corazón desea."

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, y él se echó a reír. "Eso no es…" Ella sacudió su cabeza, brevemente cohibida. "Créeme, eso no es lo que está pasando aquí."

"Está bien," dijo Benjamin fácilmente. Se recargó en su silla, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿tu corazón es libre de buscar otras opciones?"

Bella arqueó una ceja. "¿Disculpa?"

Se encogió de hombros y le dio esa sonrisa que le proporcionó muchos millones de dólares por película. "La vida nocturna en New Orleans es incomparable. Si estás interesada, puedo organizar una gira personalizada."

"¿Personalizada?"

"Mmmmm. Si la historia te gusta, New Orleans es rica en historia que se remonta a los 1700. El área ha pertenecido a los franceses y a los españoles." Agitó una mano. "Así que es bastante problemático entrar ahí."

"¿Cómo pasamos de la vida nocturna a una gira histórica?" Bella preguntó, bebiendo de su vino.

"Bueno. El barrio francés ofrece una gira histórica de ebrios que disfruto bastante." Benjamin se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez. "Pero, si buscas un poco de diversión nocturna…"

Su voz se apagó a propósito, y a Bella le sorprendió que esperaba sus siguientes palabras sin respirar. "¿Sí?"

"Siempre queda lo paranormal. New Orleans es muy conocida por su actividad paranormal."

Bella se echó a reír. "Oh, ya veo. ¿Hacer una gira en el cementerio de noche y cuando cuenten historias espeluznantes sobre vudú y fantasmas, puedes hacer tu movimiento?" Hizo un gesto con su brazo como si lo pusiera alrededor de una mujer temerosa.

Benjamin inclinó su cabeza. "Estoy seguro que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Me refiero a que, soy un caballero. Estoy obligado por las reglas del decoro a ofrecer mi confort a cualquier dama en apuros."

"Oh, estoy segura que sí."

"Y si la dama prefiere, en cambio, explorar la escena del jazz de fama mundial y la fascinante variedad de bebidas disponibles, bueno, ¿quién soy yo para decir que no?" Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. La forma en que él pasaba la punta de su dedo por el borde de su copa de vino la tenía completamente distraída. "Así que, ¿lo harías tú? Decir no, quiero decir."

Bella se echó a reír, muy divertida. ¿Estaba bromeando? Él era Benjamin Touma. Ella no tenía muchas historias excitantes que pudiera contar en cenas de gala. Como si fuera a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una cita con una superestrella. En New Orleans ni más ni menos. "No tengo que estar en ninguna parte mañana por la noche," dijo casualmente.

Él sonrió.

"¿Bella?"

Bella volvió su atención hacia Tyler. Se convirtió en una conversación grupal no mucho después de eso, todos ellos charlando. La pequeña de Tyler insistió en responder primero todas las preguntas.

Después de determinar qué exactamente era un _hobby_, arrugó su cara, dando golpecitos en sus labios con su dedo con una expresión de profunda reflexión. "Creo que mi _hobby_ favorito son los Legos."

"El mío también," Bella y Edward dijeron. Las cabezas de ambos se levantaron de golpe, y por primera vez esa noche, realmente se miraron el uno al otro. Por un momento, fue como si todo bajara de volumen en la habitación.

La hija de Tyler soltó unas risitas. "¡Los adultos no juegan con Legos!"

Edward le sostuvo la mirada por otro segundo antes de volver a mirar a la niña con una sonrisa. "Ja. Eso crees tú. Pero, te apostaría a que no juego con el mismo tipo de Legos que tú."

Ella arrugó su cara de forma adorable. "No juegas con Legos para bebé, ¿cierto?"

"No, no con Legos para bebé. Hablo de los juegos realmente grandes. Hice una Estrella de la Muerte el mes pasado. Tenía más de cuatro _mil _piezas."

"Woooow," dijo la niñita, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Bella estaba sorprendida por una razón diferente. "Acabo de terminar esa hace dos semanas."

Edward la miró otra vez. "¿De verdad usas Legos?"

Ella meneó sus dedos. "Me mantiene ágil." Era un trabajo minucioso.

Hubo algo que Bella no pudo definir en sus ojos, y los labios de él se curvearon muy ligeramente. "Además, es la Estrella de la Muerte," dijo él.

"Incluso tiene el lugar donde Obi-Wan puede desactivar el campo gravitatorio," dijo Bella.

Él frunció sus labios muy ligeramente. Estaba justo en la punta de su lengua; ella podía verlo. Esas eran las primeras palabras dichas sin enfado en más de una década. Ella presionó la lengua en su paladar, esperando que él lo mencionara.

"Bueno, mi _hobby_ parece realmente aburrido ahora," Benjamin dijo con un suspiro exagerado. "Me gusta volar por ahí mi flota de helicópteros por diversión."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Tyler.

Benjamin se le quedó mirando con una expresión perpleja. "No, en realidad no. Sabes que tu valor neto es más alto que el mío, ¿cierto?"

"Tú tienes un helicóptero, mamá," el hijo de doce años de Tyler dijo.

Ella se rio entre dientes. "Es cierto. Pero es para la empresa."

La conversación parecía lejana a los oídos de Bella. Se encontró congelada bajo la mirada de Edward, y no sabía por qué. Su corazón latía velozmente, y su boca se secó. Cada fino vello de su cuerpo parecía en alerta, electrizado, esperando la posibilidad de algo.

Y eso, como siempre, la encabronó. Sintió una irracional oleada de furia porque Edward Cullen siquiera existiera, y tuvo la fugaz fantasía de simplemente darse por vencida y conseguir un trabajo en un equipo de cirugía en New York, lejos, muy lejos de él.

"Así que, ¿qué haces cuando no estás jugando con Legos?"

Bella inhaló bruscamente, finalmente capaz de desviar la mirada de Edward. En vez de eso, miró a Benjamin y sonrió. "¿Conoces esos rompecabezas 3d metálicos? ¿Esos que vienen en pequeños paquetes con instrucciones de cómo doblar el metal para convertirlos en un carrusel o el edificio Empire State?"

"O la Esclavo I," dijo Edward, nombrando otra nave de las Guerras de las galaxias que Bella, desde luego, tenía en su repisa.

Bella lo miró otra vez. Imaginar lo que debía estar pensando él la puso mucho más furiosa.

"Escuchen, chicos, tengo que hacer una llamada," dijo Bella, levantándose. "Creo que me iré a mi habitación después de eso. Los veré en el avión."

Otro minuto más tarde, les había dado las buenas noches a todos, chocó los cinco con la niñita de Tyler y estrechó la mano del niño. Sí hizo una rápida llamada, reportándose con su papá ya que había pasado algo de tiempo, pero luego se fue directo al bar del hotel.

El barman estaba ocupado, pero fue mejor así. Había una agitación en la mente de Bella que le hacía difícil pensar. Todo lo que podía escuchar en su cabeza, era la voz de él hace tantos años en esa maldita fiesta.

"_No es lo bastante bueno para ti." _

Bella no sabía por qué eso importaba a estas alturas; por qué sentía que Edward seguía comparándose a Jacob. No tenía razón para creer que esos fueran sus pensamientos en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podría saber él que Jake era muy impaciente para ese tipo de trabajo delicado? ¿Y por qué demonios podría la habilidad de armar Legos y rompecabezas 3d metálicos significar que él era mejor que Jacob, de todos modos?

No mejor que Jacob. Mejor para _ella_. Eso fue lo que estuvo diciendo en ese entonces.

Bella apretó su mandíbula y sus puños a sus costados, respirando por su nariz. Eso había quedado en el pasado. Jake había muerto, sus cenizas habían sido esparcidas al viento. Y Edward…

Odiaba que él tuviera ese efecto en ella. Odiaba que todo lo que él tenía que hacer era existir, y encendía su furia. Más que nada, le molestaba el hecho de que nunca se le había permitido olvidarse de él.

Masajeando sus sienes, un recuerdo de hace un año o algo así salió a la superficie. Fue en otro bar de un hotel en una conferencia. Tal vez había tomado un poco más de lo que debía, específicamente porque quería dejar de pensar en él.

Por supuesto, una de las malditas conferencias a los que su jefe la había inscrito para—asistencia obligatoria—resultó ser una conferencia que Edward estaba dando sobre un caso único en el que había trabajado. Por más que quería permanecer indiferente—y por más que hubiese esperado en el fondo que él fuera un orador público aburrido—era ingenioso y cautivador. Se sorprendió fascinada, completamente absorta, y cuando la conferencia terminó, contuvo el deseo de acercarse a él desbordando con más preguntas.

Esa noche, hace un año, Bella había ido al bar en vez de eso, deseando olvidar que él estaba en alguna parte del mismo hotel. Estaba enojada. Enojada consigo misma y siempre, siempre enojada con él.

Luego, por supuesto, ahí estaba él. Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de su voz profunda. Entró con un grupo pequeño de gente. Una de las mujeres con él lo veía con grandes ojos de corderito. Bella agachó la cabeza, pero él nunca miró en su dirección.

El pequeño grupo se sentó lo bastante cerca para que ella estuviera muy consciente de la cadencia de su voz siempre que hablaba. Su risa parecía vibrar bajo su piel, tanto irritante como, bueno…

Tenía una linda risa. Una voz insufriblemente linda. Enviaba un delicioso escalofrío por su espalda solo el escucharla.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño?"

Bella respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos. Queriendo distraerse, comenzó un pequeño juego. Permitió que sus ojos miraran por entre sus pestañas, fijando en su mira al barman. Sonrió y los labios de él se crisparon. Él se recargó en la barra. "¿Una mula de Moscú?"

La sonrisa del barman se levantó de un lado. "En seguida."

Bella tuvo que contener su sonrisa de suficiencia cuando él se puso a trabajar. Notó que se estaba luciendo en sus movimientos para preparar la bebida. Se aseguró que ella estuviera viendo cuando vertió más de la cantidad correspondiente de vodka en la mezcla.

Era agradable saber que ella tenía el control algunas veces, en todo caso.

Cuando el barman fue con el siguiente cliente, una vez más Bella permitió que sus pensamientos divagaran, removiendo distraídamente su mula de Moscú. Por su cuenta, su mente volvió en seguida a Edward Cullen, recordando su sonrisa gentil mientras intercambiaba bromas con el hijo de Tyler. Bastardo encantador. Ella había sentido deseos de sonreír, y joder, eso le irritaba.

"¿Me da una mula de Moscú?"

Bella se tensó. Cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza, esperando en vano que solo hubiese escuchado su voz porque parecía no poder de dejar de pensar en él. Pero no. Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward estaba ahí, unos asientos más allá. Apoyó un codo en la barra, alborotando su cabello.

Estirando su cuello, miró hacia un lado, y fue de algún modo gratificante ver que se sobresaltó cuando la vio. Entonces, sus ojos bajaron a la bebida frente a ella y él le dio esa irritante sonrisa suya. "Bueno, mira nada más. Coincidimos. De nuevo."

Bella suspiró y tomó un largo trago. "¿Acabamos de convertirnos en mejores amigos?" Ella dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Él le rodó los ojos. "Ajá. ¿Y cuál era la bebida de elección de Jacob? Le gustaba beber cerveza, ¿verdad?"

Bella jadeó, fulminándolo con la mirada. Eso respondía la pregunta, ¿no es así? Cinco años después de su muerte, Edward seguía comparándose con su esposo y se aseguraba que ella supiera que Jake no era lo bastante bueno para ella. Requirió toda su gran fuerza de voluntad el que no le lanzara su bebida a la cara.

Edward hizo una mueca, apretando sus dientes. "Mierda. No quise decirlo así."

Ignorándolo, Bella se tomó su bebida, estrelló el vaso en la barra y se bajó del banco. Dejó un billete de veinte para cubrir la cuenta y se marchó furiosa, cliqueando con sus tacones.

"Bella," Edward la llamó.

Incluso con su paso veloz, él y sus malditas piernas largas la alcanzaron fácilmente. Tocó su brazo, tratando de conseguir que se detuviera y ella lo encaró, apuntando a su rostro con su dedos. "No me toques."

Él levantó sus manos, sus ojos miraban intensos a los de ella. "Lo siento. Mira, lamento todo eso. No salió como quería."

Se le quedó mirando, con incredulidad. "Oh, esto tengo que escucharlo. ¿Qué podrías haber querido decir sobre mi esposo? ¿Qué parte de tu cerebro supuestamente al nivel de un genio pensó que siquiera decir su nombre en mi presencia era una buena idea?"

Por primera vez, él parecía avergonzado e inseguro. Casi como un niño. Masajeó su nuca. "No sé," dijo con un gruñido. "Se me salió. J—Tu esposo es como ese gran elefante rosa en la habitación. Pensé que tal vez si pudiéramos hablar al respecto, de algún modo—"

"¿Al volverme a decir que no tenía nada en común con él?" Sacudió su cabeza, y nuevamente se dio la vuelta.

Por supuesto, él caminó junto a ella. "Dije que se me salió. Y no estaba tratando de hacer eso. Solo intentaba encontrar una forma de hablar de él."

El ascensor timbró, y Bella caminó por el pasillo, susurrándole con fuerza. "¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No puedes conformarte con que actuemos de forma profesional cuando sea absolutamente necesario, porque simplemente no puedes imaginar que no le agrades a alguien?"

"No se trata de eso. Puedes sentir desagrado por mí."

"Oh, qué generoso de tu parte."

Él cerró sus ojos, suspirando como si pensara que era bastante complicada. Una puerta se abrió, y los dos levantaron la vista cuando un extraño salió de su habitación. Él les dio una mirada de desaprobación y se echó a caminar por el pasillo.

Edward suspiró otra vez y dio un paso para acercarse a ella, agachando su cabeza para hablar en voz baja. Bella se pegó a la pared por instinto. Estaba demasiado cerca. Sintió el deseo irracional de empujarlo.

"Mira, nunca hemos conversado al respecto, eso es todo," dijo él.

"¿Y crees que eso logrará algo?"

"No tengo una maldita idea, pero mírame a los ojos y dime que esto es fácil de lidiar para ti."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Gruñó en frustración. "Esto." Hizo un gesto entre ellos. "Todo esto que haces de, 'si las miradas mataran'. Puedo sentir cuando me miras."

"No te miro."

"Pendejadas."

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Él se había acercado más. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Sentía su sangre caliente en sus venas, y tuvo que presionar sus manos contra la pared detrás de ella para mantenerlas quietas. Sus ojos bajaron rápidamente a la garganta de él cuando tragó grueso y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Si fueras cualquier otra persona me mantendría alejado de ti," dijo él. El timbre de su voz fue bajo y gutural; parecía vibrar contra su piel incluso desde donde estaba. "Pero no es como si pudiera hacerlo. Incluso dejando a un lado todo esto, sabes que probablemente vamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras carreras. ¿No sería mejor para ti si no estuvieras así de enojada conmigo todo el maldito tiempo?"

"Oh, por eso estás haciendo esto, ¿verdad? Por puro altruismo, porque estás preocupado por mí. Qué dulce de tu parte. Eres un hombre muy dulce."

Sus labios se crisparon de una esquina, y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. "¿Por qué tienes que torcer las cosas de esa forma? Te respeto. Lo menos que podrías hacer—"

"¿Me respetas?" Bella ni siquiera intentó controlar su volumen a estas alturas. "No reconocerías el respeto incluso si te mordiera el trasero." Se dio la vuelta, entrando en su habitación.

Él alcanzó su puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla, y se giró. "Y este eres tú negándome _respetuosamente_ mi privacidad."

"No estoy…" Pasó una mano por su cabello, quedándose en la entrada. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?" Ella estaba en su cara. "¿Porque siempre sabes más que yo lo que es mejor para mi vida?" Subió sus manos al pecho de él, lista para sacarlo de una puta vez a empujones de su habitación. "¿Porque tú—"

Y la besó.

Lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir salió como un chillido de sorpresa, amortiguado contra su boca. Furia y rabia ardieron a través de su cuerpo. Cerró sus manos en puños en la tela de su camisa.

Pero en vez de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella, como realmente tenía intención de hacerlo, lo atrajo hacia ella, dentro de su habitación de hotel.

Él se tambaleó hacia el frente, rompiendo el beso cuando se detuvo con la pared, sus ojos abiertos y mirando a los de ella.

Bella estaba hecha de fuego. Dios, lo odiaba. Odiaba su cabello desordenado y su bello rostro. Los dos estaban jadeando, fulminándose el uno al otro con la mirada. Los ojos de él se entrecerraron buscando en los de ella.

Ella se lanzó hacia el frente, empujándolo contra la puerta que se cerró con fuerza. Su boca estaba en la de él, con firmeza. Atacándolo. Enredó sus dedos en su ridículo cabello, acercándolo más. Y por supuesto, él nunca podría darle la ventaja. No, sus brazos la envolvieron. Su lengua demandó acceso a la boca de ella.

Una y otra vez, se atacaron. Bella empujó la cabeza de Edward hacia atrás varias veces con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra la puerta. Aun así, él no se detuvo. Su mano presionaba su espalda baja, pegándola a él.

Sin embargo, finalmente, sus besos se hicieron más lentos. Y ahí… ahí es donde debería haber terminado. En realidad, nunca debió haber comenzado. Ella lo sabía, y aun así…

La boca de él encajaba tan bien con la suya. Sus manos, tirando y presionando su piel hace unos momentos, se volvieron más tiernas. Las manos de ella que tomaron su rostro mientras se besaban se volvieron más lánguidas.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando al fin se apartó de su boca. Su corazón estaba en su garganta, sofocada por una emoción que no podía identificar. Era placer y euforia, y culpa y deslealtad y caos. Y deseo. Oh, Dios, lo deseaba. Se estremeció cuando él acarició su espalda con mucha ternura. Quitó el cabello de su rostro, y ella tembló.

"Tienes que irte," dijo ella, su voz terminante, solo un poco más alta que un susurro.

"Bella—"

Ella se dio la vuelta saliendo de sus brazos, alejándose varios pasos antes de abrir los ojos. La imagen de su habitación de hotel—tan ordenada y pulcra—le dio náuseas. Pasó una mano por su cabello. Sus ojos picaron.

"Bello, lo siento. No debía haber hecho eso."

Bella se echó a reír. El sonido crispado y tenso como sentía sus nervios. "Oh, entonces, el grandioso Edward Cullen no sabe qué es lo mejor en todas las situaciones."

"No es que no deseara—"

Bella se giró. "_Yo_ no lo deseé… no lo _deseo_…" Maldición. Odiaba no saber qué decir. Sacudió su cabeza, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior al tener problemas para mantenerse en calma. "Quiero que salgas," le dijo con frialdad.

Él se le quedó mirando. Por un momento, estuvo segura que el bastardo iba a discutir. En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un silencioso clic.

* * *

_**¡Uf! ¡Estos dos son fuego! Es obvio que Bella no es inmune a Edward, lo desea, se siente atraída a él. ¿Pero podrá surgir algo más entre ellos? Y al parecer hay un segundo contendiente, y no cualquiera, una estrella de cine. ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward a esa competencia? Mmmmm… algo en qué pensar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa por sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. Y con ellos ustedes mantienen vivo este fandom, animando a las autoras y traductoras. **_

_**Muchas gracias a las que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, jupy, JessMel, MariePrewettMellark, freedom2604, cecydilo28, Jade HSos, Esmeralda BlackStone, Say's, paupau1, Adriana Molina, LuluuPattinson, Nadiia16, dushakis, miop, Tecupi, JANETH A SANDOVAL, OnlyRobPatti, rjnavajas, torrespera172, Esal, Bertlin, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, BereB, Vanenaguilar, Cinti77, bbluelilas, Adriu, mony17, Smedina, Sully YM, SharOn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, angryc, carolaap, somas, Maryluna, lagie, Yoliki, Vrigny, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, patymdn, PRISOL, Mony Grey, , Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, kaja0507, Pili, Tata XOXO, Techu, tulgarita, Katie D.B, LicetSalvatore, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Labluegirl, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, EriCastelo, Seor Quenn, bealnum, debynoe12, injoa, Lectora de Fics, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Mafer, Diana2GT, glow0718, aliceforever75, Isabelfromnowon, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_

_**PD. Paupau1 te confieso que a mí también me gustan más las historias largas y no temo traducirlas, le pienso un poco cuando son con mucho relleno, pero cuando me mantienen interesada de principio a fin considero compartirlas con ustedes. Lamentablemente no hay muchas de esas historias con autoras dispuestas a dar permisos de traducción :( Espero encontrar una pronto ;) **_


	6. Capítulo 6

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Edward sabía malditamente bien que se había pasado de la raya y estaba fuera de control. Pero por otro lado, eso siempre fue el caso cuando se trataba de esta mujer en particular.

Por millonésima vez desde la noche anterior, Edward quiso darse de topes contra la pared. Maldita sea, mujer testaruda. Él no era de ese tipo de hombres—de los que no sabían controlarse. Ella lo convertía en un hombre que no quería ser.

No. Ella no lo convertía en nada. Él era responsable por sus acciones, que era otra de las razones por las que su falta de control era desconcertante. Ella siempre había sido la última persona en la que debería estar interesado; el epítome de la mala idea. Primero, la mujer casada y ahora la mujer que lo odiaba.

Nada de lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Bella era normal para él. Hasta el día de hoy, recordaba la descarga que había bajado por su espalda cuando la vio por primera vez. Había estado en clase, solo medio escuchando, cuando el sonido de su voz, el resumen conciso de su respuesta a la pregunta del profesor, llamó su atención. Posó sus ojos en ella y tuvo que enderezarse en su asiento.

No era que su belleza fuera imponente. Nunca hubiese podido determinar qué era. Solo le gustaba verla. Le gustaba la forma en que su cabello caía por su espalda, su porte—derecha y en alerta. Le gustaba cómo inclinaba su cabeza al escuchar con atención a lo que el profesor tenía que decir, y le gustaba su trasero en esos _jeans_.

Si Bella supiera la forma en que la había observado durante esa primera clase que tuvieron juntos, lo tendría por las bolas. Pero siempre había sido así para él. Se había obsesionado a primera vista, incapaz de deshacerse de lo que sea que fuera esto, la fuerza que era más que atracción o lujuria. La observó, catalogando fragmentos de información, viendo que era inteligente y segura, con todo, sin vergüenza de admitir cuando carecía de conocimiento. Interrogaba a un profesor sin cesar, a menudo quedándose después de clase para lograr esclarecer más un concepto, si no lo entendía del todo.

Edward había pensado más de una vez en ofrecer su tutoría. La escuela siempre había sido fácil para él, y la escuela de medicina no era la excepción. Pero no. Pensó que ella parecía del tipo que prefería luchar por su cuenta.

Había algo en Bella que lo desconcertaba—que lo inquietaba, desesperado por el deseo. No necesariamente el deseo de tener algo con ella—aunque, de eso no había duda—para al menos calmar el ardor en su sangre. Ella lo distraía. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella, rápidamente se convertía en aquello de lo que estaba más al tanto.

Siempre había sido así; siempre había estado medio loco en lo que se refería a ella.

Poco después de la fiesta donde Edward había besado por primera vez a Bella, se había desahogado con su mejor amigo. Hasta el día de hoy, recordaba su propia agitación, como se paseó por la sala de su departamento, despotricando y haciendo un lío de su cabello.

_Para su sorpresa, Santiago se echó a reír. "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Edward?" _

_Edward dejó de pasearse para mirarlo. Su amigo le daba una extraña mirada pensativa. "No estás acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que deseas." _

"_¿Qué?" Edward le entrecerró sus ojos. Él bufó una carcajada. "Mujeres me han dicho que no antes. No soy el tipo de pendejo que no puede aceptar un no por respuesta." _

_Santiago levantó sus manos. "No te estoy llamando pendejo. Solo digo que deseas a esta mujer. Me refiero a que, realmente la deseas. Te gusta, y la deseas." _

"_Y no estoy acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que deseo," Edward terminó por él, fulminándolo con la mirada. "No soy un cretino creído."_

"_Bueno…" Santiago sonrió con suficiencia. "Mira, no me malentiendas. Trabajas duro. Nadie está diciendo que no trabajaste por las cosas que has logrado, pero en serio. ¿Puedes recordar algún momento en que no hayas conseguido algo que quisieras? ¿Algo que realmente quisieras?" Contó las cosas con su mano. "El coche que querías cuando tenías dieciséis. La escuela que querías cuando tenías dieciocho y de nuevo cuando tenías veintiuno. Este genial departamento. Cada viaje que habías soñado durante las vacaciones de primavera. Cada verano en Europa o Sudamérica o… ¿no fuiste a la Antártica una vez?"_

"_Fue en el mismo viaje a Sudamérica. Y te llevé en un par de esos."_

"_Sí, y aún lo aprecio, pero eso no viene al caso." Santiago le sonrió. "Deseas a Bella de la misma forma en que deseabas todas esas cosas. No eran caprichos. Eran importantes para ti, y también lo es ella. Tienes todas esas cosas, y no puedes tenerla. Por eso te está volviendo loco."_

"_No se trata de desearla. Ella merece más de lo que su esposo le da. Ella se merece…" _

"_¿A ti?" _

_Edward frunció el ceño. "No, no a mí," mintió. Sí, a él. No era que Jacob fuera una persona horrible. Era solo que Edward era más adecuado para ella en todas las formas imaginables. "Es solo que… no sé. A él no." _

_Santiago vio más allá de la mentira y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "A esto me refiero, Eddo. La vida no te ha enseñado que no solo no siempre consigues lo que deseas, sino que algunas veces, ni siquiera importa si tiene sentido. No importa si te lo ganaste. Puede que no lo entiendas. Y no te ganas a seres humanos, lo que significa que su esposo no tiene que merecerla. Solo tiene que ser el que ella quiere. Eso es todo." _

La deseaba. No de la forma pasajera en que deseaba a cualquier mujer en la que estaba vagamente interesado. Deseaba todo de ella. Su amistad. Sus sonrisas. Su hermosa mente. Importante, como la había llamado Santiago.

Y no había forma de que pudiera tener lo que deseaba. Nunca la hubo.

Había sido con Santiago con quien Edward se desahogó nuevamente un día en el almuerzo. Fue dos años después de la muerte de Jacob. Edward había intentado acercarse a Bella, y ella se giró en la otra dirección, una furia helada irradiando de ella.

"_No es que crea que debería olvidarlo. Su esposo murió. Eso es horrible. Pero ella lo sabe." Arrastró el palito de pan por la salsa de alcachofa con singular fuerza. "Es solo que ella es consciente. Ella _sabe_. Ella ha perdido pacientes. Ha perdido pacientes exactamente de la misma forma en que perdí a Jacob Black. Sabe lo horrible que se siente eso." _

_Santiago se le quedó mirando. "¿Ella sabe lo horrible que se siente perder un paciente? Edward, ¿sabes lo horrible que se siente perder a alguien cercano a ti?" _

"_Comprendo eso, pero—" _

"_Pero nada. Ella no te debe ser racional. Fuiste la última persona en ver con vida a su esposo. Tiene permitido odiarte, quiero decir, siempre y cuando no te lastime." Le arqueó una ceja. "¿Te golpeó o algo?" _

_Edward rodó los ojos. _

"_¿Te insultó?" _

"_No," dijo Edward con un gruñido. "Le dijo a un paciente que tuvo que transferirse a mi hospital que yo tenía más práctica con la cirugía endonasal endoscópica que ella." Hizo una pausa. "Aunque, esa es la verdad. Sucede que he realizado más cirugías que ella." _

_Santiago le dio una mirada, y Edward suspiró. "Profesionalmente, ella habla tan bien de mí como yo de ella." _

"_Te garantizo que la mayoría de los seres queridos de los pacientes ni siquiera tienen que recordar a los cirujanos que trabajaron en ellos. Has perdido otros pacientes, ¿cierto?" _

"_Sí, por supuesto. Y cada uno me ha pesado." _

"_Ese no es el punto. El punto es que no le agradas a ninguno de los seres queridos de esos pacientes. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es olvidar que existes, pero apostaría a que algunos de ellos te odian a muerte por dejar que alguien muriera en tus manos, incluso si es una idea descabellada. La gente se pregunta todo el tiempo si sus médicos y cirujanos hicieron o no lo mejor que pudieron, si lo dieron todo, o incluso si les importó una mierda." Santiago sonrió con suficiencia. "Mi madre estuvo en el hospital el año pasado. Juré y perjuré que el noventa por ciento de las enfermeras solo ansiaban volver a sus chismes. No te gustaría saber lo que pensé del doctor que solo podía darnos exactamente cuatro minutos cada dos días. Y mamá vivió." _

"_Bueno, si tuviste una mala experiencia—" _

"_Bella tuvo una mala experiencia. Su esposo murió. Ella no tiene la obligación de decirte una sola palabra amable, y así es incluso si no tuvieran un pasado." Santiago le dio una sonrisa compasiva. "Acéptalo, chico." _

Acéptalo.

Si ella hubiese sido la esposa de cualquier otro paciente, eso no habría sido un problema. Lo intentó. Después de ese intento inicial, hizo lo que pudo por pretender que ella no existía cuando estaban en la misma habitación. No la miraba, no intentaba sonreírle, y trataba de no estar en ningún lugar en el que existiera el riesgo de que coincidieran.

Pero entonces ella se presentó en la casa de sus padres justo frente a él. Maldita sea. Todavía no entendía por qué insistía en participar en el programa cuando él estaba involucrado. Por otro lado, Edward también pudo haber dicho que no. ¿Por qué había insistido _él _en llevar a cabo el programa? Le estaba haciendo un favor a su madre, por supuesto, pero había muchas otras personas en su vida que podrían haber hecho lo que él estaba haciendo.

Ahora no importaba. Estaban en él, y Edward iba a tener que aprender cómo lidiar con la intensidad de lo que jodidos fuera que ocurría entre ellos. Iba a tener que olvidar que las dos veces que había besado a Bella, ella lo había besado en respuesta. Iba a tener que olvidar la persistente idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, Bella tenía que resistir tanto como él lo hacía para ignorar la atracción entre ellos.

No obstante, ella no quería desearlo. Eso era claro, y debería ser todo lo que necesitaba saber. No era como si ella fuese a causar algún problema para el proyecto.

La mañana que se supone todos se irían, Edward estaba despierto más temprano que el resto. Todavía se paseaba en el vestíbulo, intentando resolver la primera de las que presagiaban ser muchas dificultades en este viaje. Su vuelo se había demorado. Le había dicho a su madre lo tonta que era la idea de programar su primer compromiso en la misma tarde en que llegaban. Así que ahora estaba organizando un nuevo vuelo y discutiendo con las aerolíneas sobre qué iban a hacer con el dinero gastado en el vuelo anterior.

Edward estaba en espera cuando los otros bajaron. Estaban bastante lejos por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo, y tal vez eso fue bueno. De por sí, su estómago estaba revuelto y la ira tenía su mano libre cerrada en un puño.

Bella y Benjamin caminaba juntos. No se estaban tocando, pero la cabeza de él estaba inclinada hacia la de ella, y una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de la boca de ella. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, convirtiéndose en una carcajada a lo que sea que él había dicho.

Edward les dio la espalda, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella con él de todos modos? Era demasiado inteligente para caer con su acto encantador. Él era un actor, por amor de Dios, y no uno conocido por relaciones a largo plazo. Solo quería una cosa. ¿De verdad iba a permitir ella que la deslumbraran? Era mejor que eso.

"¿Señor Cullen? ¿Es esa una opción aceptable?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Edward volvió su atención nuevamente a su conversación telefónica. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

**~o~**

Malditos aviones defectuosos.

En su misión por mantener a Bella tan lejos como fuera posible, Edward había elegido un asiento en la parte de atrás del avión original mientras el asiento de ella estaba al frente. El nuevo vuelo estaba lleno, y como resultado, Edward estaba sentado justo detrás de Bella.

Joder, por supuesto, Benjamin había cautivado a las personas en los asientos junto a Bella de modo que él y Tyler estaban en la misma fila. Naturalmente, siendo un caballero, Benjamin tomó el asiento de en medio. Estaba cautivando a las dos mujeres, aunque particularmente se estaba esforzando más con Bella.

A Edward le dolía la mandíbula por apretarla durante tanto tiempo. Tuvo un momento de vindicación cuando Bella empezó a corregir al pendejo en la historia de New Orleans. Había estado fanfarroneando y, como Edward esperaba, decía puras mierdas.

Benjamin chasqueó su lengua. "Ibas a dejar que quedara como un tonto, ¿no es así? Llevarte por New Orleans, contándote historias que ya conoces."

Bella se echó a reír. "Como si fuera a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Por lo general, te pagan millones de dólares por tus servicios de narración, ¿verdad? No puedo resistirme a un buen trato."

"Apesta ser tú. Ya no voy a llevarte a una cita histórica."

¿Una cita? ¿Ya tenían planeada una cita? Cristo, se conocieron ayer.

"Tú pierdes, amiguito," dijo Bella, burlándose en respuesta. "Soy una excelente compañía."

"No dije que no íbamos a tener una cita. Solo no una histórica."

"¿Hay de otro tipo?" Bella preguntó con falsa sorpresa. "Bueno, de lo que me he estado perdiendo todos estos años. ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí, un bar de mala muerte y una mesa de billar?"

"¿Qué te parece jazz?"

"¿Y todo ese jazz?"

"New Orleans es conocido por su escena de jazz."

Bella murmuró. "Soy más una chica country," dijo con un ligero acento.

Edward arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio?" Benjamin preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

"No," dijo Bella, inexpresiva.

Benjamin bufó una carcajada. "Ya veo cómo eres." Estaba realmente fascinado por ella; Edward podía verlo. "¿Sabes cómo bailar?"

Ahora fue Bella la que se rio. "Oh, demonios no."

Sí. Demonios no.

"Vamos, es fácil," Benjamin trató de persuadirla.

La dama dijo que no, Edward quería decirle. Presionó la lengua en su paladar.

"Puedo enseñarte," dijo Benjamin.

Claro que puede.

"Iremos a un lugar con una banda en vivo. Te apuesto a que sabrás cómo bailar al final de la noche."

"Esas son mierdas," dijo Bella, su tono incrédulo.

Benjamin se movió en su asiento, ofreciéndole su mano. "Vamos. Te lo apuesto."

Junto a ellos, Tyler se rio entre dientes. "Bailar es divertido, Bella. No es muy difícil cuando tienes una buena pareja." Había una cadencia sugerente en su tono. "Sobre todo en New Orleans. El jazz te llega hasta los huesos." Sus hombros se balancearon al bailar en su asiento. "Es tan fácil como respirar."

Qué curioso. Edward creyó anoche que Tyler le agradaba.

"No es fácil para alguien que no tiene ritmo," dijo Bella. No había tocado la mano de Benjamin. Hasta donde podía ver, el hombre aún tenía tendida la suya, listo para estrecharla.

Él la sacudió frente a ella. "Vamos. Te lo apuesto, una apuesta amistosa."

"¿Qué apuestas?"

Sí, Benjamin. ¿Qué apuestas? Edward sabía exactamente lo que él quería. Eso sorprendió al bastardo.

"Mmm." Benjamin murmuró. "Si puedo sacarte a la pista y hacerte bailar, me debes una visita al Observatorio Griffith cuando vayas a Los Angeles la próxima semana."

"Ja." Bella sacudió su cabeza, pero sonó divertida. "¿Estás en busca de la segunda cita cuando todavía no tienes la primera?"

Edward rechinó los dientes. También sería una maldita buena cita. Un observatorio que él sabía tenía una gran vista a la ciudad, particularmente de noche.

"¿Qué pasa? Eres mala para el baile, ¿recuerdas? Así que no debería ser un problema. Voy a perder la apuesta."

"¿Y si pierdes la apuesta?"

"Entonces voy a tener que seducirte a la manera antigua, supongo. Aunque, Los Angeles es mi ciudad natal. Prácticamente puedo garantizarte—"

"Quise decir, ¿qué recibo yo cuando gane?"

"Oh, cierto. Mmm, ¿quieres conocer a Ryan Reynolds?"

Oh, por amor de…

Bella balbuceó. "Yo…" Bufó. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún interés en eso?"

"Cualquiera que no cree que es atractivo al menos piensa que es divertido."

"Acepta la apuesta. Por amor de Dios, chica," dijo Tyler. "De cualquier modo no pierdes en esta situación."

Claro, pensó Edward. Como si perder la dignidad no fuese una gran pérdida.

"Bien. Enséñame a bailar." Bella estrechó la mano de Benjamin.

**~o~**

Había sido un día malditamente largo. Condujo a todos directamente del aeropuerto a la primera escuela, mientras se aseguraba simultáneamente de que las maletas se fueran al hotel. Por supuesto, hubo un problema en el hotel del que Edward tuvo que hacerse cargo mientras su gente era escoltada al frente de un pequeño auditorio lleno de niños.

Se escabulló en la parte trasera del deteriorado sitio justo a tiempo para escuchar el final, donde Bella, Benjamin y Tyler estaban respondiendo las preguntas de los niños.

A Edward siempre le gustó observar a Bella hablar. Si no estaba hablando de medicina—procedimientos y tecnicismos—había algo de timidez en ella. Hacía eso de inclinar su cabeza hacia su mano, jugando con un mechón de cabello y se tropezaba un poco con sus palabras.

Era bueno verla fuera de su elemento—como si viera una grieta en la armadura que usaba. Sin embargo, incluso en sus momentos más tímidos, sus respuestas eran bien pensadas.

"Quiero decir, soy algo así como un zombi, ¿cierto?" Dijo, sonriéndole al niño que le había hecho una pregunta. "Ya sabes. Cereeebros. Ceeeerrrrreebros." Tenía sus manos pegadas a su pecho, temblando en una posición de zombi.

Los niños se rieron, y Edward sonrió. Era muy graciosa en ocasiones.

Todos por fin llegaron al hotel. Edward tenía llamadas que hacer, de modo que los otros tres iban a cenar juntos. Edward regresó al restaurante del hotel justo después que Bella se había retirado.

"Tenía que arreglarse," dijo Tyler, riendo. Golpeó el costado de Benjamin, y el hombre tuvo la audacia de guiñarle un ojo.

"Claro," dijo Edward, su garganta apretada. Hizo el esfuerzo por mantener su tono suave. "Tenemos dos escuelas mañana. Una de ellas es temprano, así que…"

Benjamin inclinó un poco su cabeza, con algo pasando por sus ojos mientras observaba a Edward. "Por supuesto," dijo sin problema. "Volveremos antes de convertirnos en calabazas."

"Claro."

Edward había intentado distraerse. Llamó a su madre para informarle, con gran detalle, cómo había salido todo. Habló con su padre. Devolvió unas cuantas llamadas del hospital sobre algunos casos que había dejado pendientes durante los días que estaría ausente. Hizo lo que pudo por no pensar en Benjamin guiando a Bella en un baile, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrapándola cuando se tropezara.

Terminó abajo en otro bar. No era una muy buena idea considerando que había hecho la misma maldita cosa la noche anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez, no iba a encontrar accidentalmente a Bella aquí. No iba a tratar de hablar con ella, y no iba a terminar besándola.

Y ella no iba a devolverle el beso. Ella iba a besar—

"¿Quieres que te de otra, amigo?" El barman le ofreció.

"Oh, demonios sí."

Otra hora después, la cabeza de Edward al fin se había aclarado. Se dirigió al área de la piscina exterior del hotel. El aire nocturno enfrió sus acaloradas mejillas. Miró a las luces de New Orleans, escuchando el no tan lejano compás de la música flotando en el aire nocturno. Había una pareja al otro extremo del amplio espacio, pero la piscina estaba cerrada. Las luces proyectaban un extraño resplandor azul, distorsionado por el agua.

Edward se sentó en la oscuridad, finalmente libre por unos minutos de su desesperada obsesión. Estaba verdaderamente harto de sentirse plagado por la necesidad de aliviar algo de esa tensión. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

Por el momento, no importó. Disfrutó del olor y los sonidos de la ciudad. Sonrió al escuchar la risa de la pareja al otro extremo del lugar.

Pueden haber pasado unos minutos o una hora. La pareja se había ido, si no es que estaban ocupados haciendo cosas más silenciosas. Edward estaba contemplando las estrellas, cuando escuchó el taconeo de una mujer caminando por el concreto a un ritmo acompasado. El sonido se detuvo justo cerca de su cabeza. Edward, distraído, apenas notó su presencia hasta que la escuchó suspirar.

Levantó la vista y, efectivamente, Bella estaba ahí. Estaba contemplando la misma vista, ciñendo su suéter sobre sus hombros. El corazón de él dio un extraño vuelco al mirarla. Parecía triste, su expresión distante, y su cabello alborotado por la suave brisa.

Él se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Era un sonido de resignación. "Así que, ¿quién ganó la apuesta?"

Ella jadeó, tambaleándose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos amplios entrecerrándose cuando lo vio ahí. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Edward se estiró, sentándose y mirándola a los ojos. "¿Bailaste?" No quería pensar en ella bailando con Benjamin, pero le gustó pensar en ella bailando—en la forma en que se moverían sus caderas.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Él se echó a reír y se levantó. Dio un paso hacia ella sin pensarlo. "No es de mi incumbencia," murmuró. Sus ojos subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo. Le gustaba su coqueto vestido. "El Observatorio Griffith es bonito. Ahí filmaron partes de _Rebelde sin causa_." Le gustaba el rojo de su lápiz labial. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios. "Hay un busto de James Dean." Sus ojos encontraron de nuevo los de ella. "Y las estrellas son lindas."

Ella se balanceó en su lugar, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba al observarlo. Se acercó un paso, y ella no se movió. Mantuvo su posición, tragando audiblemente. Él dejó que su mano cayera a su costado.

"No te fuiste a casa con él," dijo, su mente confundida por la bebida lenta para entender. Todavía era relativamente temprano, y ella traía puesta la misma ropa con la que se había ido del hotel.

Ella apretó su boca en una fina línea. "¿Qué te importa? O, déjame adivinar. Él tampoco me merece."

"No te merece." Edward gruñó las palabras.

Ahora fue ella la que dio un paso hacia él, y aunque era mucho más baja, parecía elevarse sobre él, su mirada penetrante. "Debe ser genial ser tú. Edward Cullen lo sabe todo. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarle, con gusto te dirá lo que debes y no debes desear para tu propia vida."

Pasó junto a él empujándolo, con sus tacones cliqueando. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el brazo, dándole la vuelta. Ella jadeó, apretando su puño, pero no zafó su brazo. Se le quedó mirando, y él le devolvió la mirada.

Uno. Dos. Tres tensos segundos pasaron. Él tragó con fuerza y la soltó, dando un largo paso hacia atrás. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por otro momento. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a entrar.

* * *

_**Pobre Edward :( Es obvio que siente algo por ella, como él mismo lo describió, más que atracción o lujuria, y después de tantos años sigue ahí. Ahora, tiene que verla coqueteando con Benjamin. Lo dicho, esos meses van a ser muy interesantes, y veremos si en algún momento estos dos se dejan llevar por esa atracción. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y recuerden, con ellos USTEDES mantienen vivo el fandom. Con ellos animan a autoras a seguir escribiendo, a autoras en inglés a seguir dando permisos, a traductoras a seguir dedicando de su tiempo a traducir buenas historias para ustedes y betas dedicar su tiempo para dejar las historias más entendibles para ustedes. Todos cumplimos un papel en esto, todos contribuimos. Cumplan con su parte, por favor :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Says, Pollito, Vanina Iliana, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, glow0718, paupau1, LicetSalvatore, Maryluna, nydiac10, Adriu, miop, patymdn, BlissBelleTwilighter, Kamilitta, freedom2604, Diana2GT, alejandra1987, ateneaecrivain, kaja0507, rjnavajas, Pili, Techu, melina, Labluegirl, clary, marme, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tecupi, dushakis, carolaap, Lola, Adriana Molina, Mony Grey, cavendano13, Nadiia16, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, aliceforever75, Liz Vidal, johanna22, Bertlin, mony17, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Rosy Canul, Kriss21, torrespera172, Lectora de Fics, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Marie Sellory, injoa, EriCastelo, Smedina, bbluelilas, , angryc, Esal, Pixie Melrose, Mafer, Fallen Dark Angel 07, LuluuPattinson, tulgarita, Mel ACS, jupy, Patty, Lizdayanna, lagie, Isabelfromnowon, Katie D.B, Brenda Cullenn, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	7. Capítulo 7

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

"Bella, más despacio."

Bella miró a su madre por sobre el borde de su copa de vino. Consideró moderarse, luego decidió no hacerlo. Bebió hasta que la copa de vino estuvo vacía y la dejó sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo. "Tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido después de la semana que tuve." Le hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera otra.

Renee tomó un sorbo más femenino de su vino. "No es que esté en contra de beber, cariño. Es solo que si vas a engullir algo, que sea cerveza."

"Ves, el problema con eso es que la cerveza es asquerosa." Bella respiró hondo y exhaló, permitiendo que se fueran con eso todas sus frustraciones. "Solo necesito empezar a soltarme un poco. No te preocupes. Soy adulta ahora, sé cómo sentirme bien sin emborracharme. Ya estoy bien."

"No fue mi intención aumentar el estrés en tu vida, Bella. Fue un mal momento para visitarte."

Bella le sonrió a su madre. "De hecho, eres justo la persona que quiero ver hoy." Desde luego, cuando su madre le dijo que estaría en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para cenar juntas, Bella se sintió exasperada. Su tiempo siempre iba a estar ocupado. Había pasado tres días en New Orleans, y tenía cinco días para estar en casa antes de salir a Los Angeles y luego a Phoenix. Esos cinco días tenía que utilizarlos para atender a sus pacientes, volantes médicos y consultas, por sobre las cirugías que tenía programadas.

Así que, sí. Normalmente, la visita de Renee en ese tiempo ya repleto habría sido molesto. Pero… "Tú eres la única con la que me puedo desahogar."

Una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en el rostro de su madre. "Ah, me preguntaba cómo ha sido trabajar con Edward."

Después que Jake murió, sus dos padres habían estado ahí para ella mientras deambulaba por su casa, enloquecida por la pena y murmurando sobre cómo Edward Cullen había matado a su esposo. Charlie, que Dios bendiga su buen corazón, se lo había tomado literalmente. Le preguntó si quería hacer algo legalmente al respecto.

Renee, por otro lado, comprendió. Bella necesitaba expresar sus sospechas en voz alta. ¿Edward había estado distraído? ¿Podría haber salvado a su esposo si solo hubiese estado prestando atención? Necesitaba despotricar y vociferar, y no tenía que tener sentido.

No fue una grave negligencia lo que mató a Jake. Pero Bella no podía dejar de pensar que había sido Edward el que sostenía el escalpelo—un hombre que se creía mejor que Jacob en todos los sentidos. Nunca iba a estar bien con ello. Sobre todo ahora que Jake había muerto, necesitaba a alguien que no intentara razonar con ella o resolver el problema que presentaba Edward. Solo necesitaba que sonriera, asintiera y concordara con que él era ridículo, como lo había hecho Jake.

"Odio la forma en que me afecta," dijo Bella con un suspiro. "Quiero que no sea nada. Quiero que no me importe lo que haga siempre que no tenga nada que ver conmigo."

"Pero es como cuando te irritan tanto que todo empieza a molestarte, ¿cierto?" Dijo Renee. "Como la forma en que comen galletas. Hay una mujer en mi trabajo que me molesta porque se quedó con el crédito de mi idea. Ahora, cada vez que la veo, está haciendo algo horrible. _Odio_ la forma en que come galletas."

Bella sonrió. "Odio la forma en que bebe. Ya sabes, cuando bebe alcohol. Hace esto." Se recargó en su asiento, haciendo la pose del 'tipo genial', bebiendo de su vino como si supiera que era _sexy_.

Su madre se rio. "Todo ego, ¿eh?"

"Puede serlo." Suspiró Bella. A su pesar, la amargura se escuchó en su tono. "Supongo que esta semana tenía una razón."

Porque, por supuesto, a pesar de que tenía el mismo horario terriblemente ocupado que ella—posiblemente aún más ocupado porque estaba organizando cosas tras bambalinas y tenía un padre en recuperación que visitar—Edward había conseguido que lo mencionaran en unos cuantos periódicos. Uno de los atletas estrella de la ciudad había sufrido de un traumatismo craneal grave durante un juego y terminó en el quirófano de Edward. Había sido una cirugía complicada. Probablemente el hombre nunca volvería a jugar, pero estaba con vida y en relativamente buena salud gracias a la capacidad de Edward.

"¿Podrías haber realizado esa cirugía?" Preguntó Renee.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Entonces, ¿qué lo hace tan especial? Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Su hospital es el más cercano al estadio. Bien por él."

Bella se echó a reír. "Te amo, mamá." Su teléfono sonó, y lo sacó, a sabiendas que tal vez era del hospital. "Oh." Tuvo que sonreía al ver el texto que encontró. "Qué rufián."

"¿Quién es un rufián?" Su madre estiró su cuello aun cuando no había forma de que pudiera ver el mensaje desde ese ángulo.

"Benjamin." Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Consiguió que bailara en New Orleans la semana pasada, y desde entonces, ha estado tratando de convencerme de que no parecía una pendeja. Dijo que le mostró una cinta a un director de reparto que me quiere para la siguiente versión de _Baile caliente_ porque yo era mejor que la última." Sacudió su cabeza y escribió una respuesta. "Eso no dice mucho, ¿cierto?"

"Espera un minuto. ¿Alguien consiguió que bailaras en New Orleans?" Renee arrugó su frente. "Alguien llamado Benjamin." Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "Bella. ¿Fuiste a bailar con Benjamin Touma?"

Las mejillas de Bella ardían y miró a su alrededor. "¿Bajarías la voz? No es gran cosa, mamá."

Renee se inclinó sobre la mesa, siseando sus palabras emocionada. "¿No gran cosa? ¿Por qué carajos estás pensando en Edward Cullen cuando tienes a Benjamin Touma enviándote mensajes a tu número personal, obviamente coqueteando contigo?"

Bella suspiró, pero tuvo que admitir que era una buena pregunta.

**~O~**

Después del vuelo y de registrarse en el hotel. El viaje a Los Angeles empezó como se esperaba. El vuelo fue sin problemas. Bella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba al otro extremo del avión de donde estaba ella, pero ella y Tyler estaba sentadas juntas. El registro en el hotel fue como estaba previsto. Benjamin, que vivía en Los Angeles y por lo tanto, no había volado aquí, los acompañó a una cena con unos cuantos miembros del comité escolar que deseaban reunirse con ellos antes que visitaran escuelas la mañana siguiente. Después, se llevó a Bella a la cita que le había prometido.

Actuando como si nada aunque su fan interior estaba chillando, Bella pretendió suspirar por el hecho de haberle permitido ganar en primer lugar. "Todavía no sé qué se apoderó de mí. Yo no bailo."

"Lo hiciste esa noche, cariño, y lo hiciste espectacular."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en el fondo estaba encantada con el elogio. "No me caí de bruces. Eso es lo más que puedo decir sobre mis movimientos."

"Eso es todo lo que es bailar, ¿no es así? Moverse con algo de estilo." Le tendió su mano, ayudándola galantemente a subir el enorme escalón en la cima de la escalinata que acababan de subir. "¿Y es tan malo tener que salir de nuevo conmigo?"

"Peores cosas me han ocurrido," dijo con un suspiro dramático. "Aunque una gira privada por las áreas del Observatorio Griffith que nadie puede ver es franca presunción, ¿sabes?"

"Claro, porque ofrecerte presentarte a Ryan Reynolds no lo fue."

"En serio no debía haberte permitido convencerme de bailar."

"Ajá." Benjamin sonrió con suficiencia, guiándola hacia una enorme ventana. "Mira."

Lo hizo, y la vista la dejó sin aliento. Debajo de ellos, en el valle, Los Angeles brillaba. El sol casi se había puesto, proyectando un resplandor naranja sobre las colinas detrás de ellos y la extensión de la ciudad debajo. Por encima, el cielo oscuro estaba moteado con estrellas. "_Wow_."

Benjamin se puso detrás de ella, y cuando sus manos se posaron a cada lado de su cintura, ella se estremeció. Fue una sensación deliciosa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien la había tocado de esa forma. Su vida era muy ocupada, era difícil conectar con alguien para algo más que una cita.

"Eres hermosa," le murmuró al oído, apretando su agarre en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Lo olvido algunas veces," dijo con un suspiro. Era la simple verdad. En su línea de trabajo, no podía pensar muy a menudo en su feminidad.

"Eso es una tragedia."

Bella se permitió relajarse y olvidar la letanía de cosas zumbando en su cabeza todos los días. Era una noche hermosa, y un hombre guapísimo y encantador la rodeaba con sus brazos. Exhaló y abrió los ojos, disfrutando este increíble regalo que se le había dado. Una oportunidad de ver esta diminuta porción del mundo desde una perspectiva que pocos podrían disfrutar en su vida.

Fue entonces que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una persona conocida. Se puso rígida, jadeando bruscamente. Había lamentado durante mucho tiempo ese particular "don" suyo. Siempre había sido capaz de distinguir a Edward en una multitud.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Edward Cullen aquí?

"¿Estás bien?" Benjamin preguntó, apartándose un poco.

Bella bufó. "Sí, solo me sorprendí." Apuntó. "Mira. Ese es Edward y está con Tyler."

"Oh." El tono de Benjamin pareció caer varios grados. "¿Ese es un problema para ti?"

"No," dijo Bella en seguida. Era una mentira, pero no por la razón que probablemente creía Benjamin. Le dio la espalda a Edward y rodeó al hombre que estaba justo frente a ella con sus brazos. "Solo me sorprendió, es todo. Que él esté en el mismo lugar. Es solo una coincidencia."

Benjamin murmuró, sus ojos oscuros estudiándola con una mirada que no podía descifrar. "Tyler dijo que le encantaban los observatorios la última vez que conversamos la semana pasada. Probablemente quería venir y le pidió a Edward que la acompañara."

"Probablemente," dijo Bella, y atrajo la boca de él a la suya.

Benjamin besaba bien. Eso debía ser todo lo que importara, pero no fue así. Por supuesto, que no fue así. Ella estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Edward entre la gente deambulando abajo.

No era una coincidencia que él estuviera ahí. Tyler era una buena excusa, pero ella sabía por qué estaba ahí. Recordó la forma en que sus ojos penetraron los suyos como si creyera saber lo que ella había hecho esa noche—dejar que un hermoso hombre la besara—y que él tenía el derecho a protestar. Él sabía que Benjamin había ganado su ridícula apuesta, y estaba enojado por ello.

Así como así, Bella también estaba enojada. Rompió el beso con Benjamin con un jadeo, girando su cabeza.

"¿Bella?" Su voz se escuchó ronca y confundida.

Ella cerró sus ojos, con un conflicto de emociones recorriéndola. Deseaba a Benjamin. Era _sexy_, inteligente, encantador. No tenía complicaciones. Le gustaba seducirla, y no ocultaba que su objetivo final era acostarse con ella. Eran dos personas extremadamente ocupadas que solo estarían en la vida del otro por poco tiempo. Los dos sabían lo que buscaban.

Pero _esto_ con Edward… Era tan potente. Sobrepasando todo lo demás, todo lo sano. Ella estaba furiosa y contrariada.

Con una risa sarcástica, salió de los brazos de Benjamin. "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" Murmuró, frotando sus ojos con su mano.

Benjamin la observó. No se veía enojado, simplemente curioso. "Estabas aquí conmigo y luego te fuiste. ¿A dónde te fuiste?"

"A ninguna parte donde quisiera estar, créeme." Suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo. Odiaba la sensación vulnerable que se volvió a apoderar de ella. "Lo siento. "No puedo hacer esto esta noche."

**~O~**

Benjamin fue un completo ángel durante su ataque de locura. Incluso había tomado su mano mientras caminaban de vuelta al coche que él tenía esperándolos. Hasta le había ofrecido llevarla de todos modos a su casa.

"Podemos ver una película," dijo. Y aunque estaba segura que él pensaba que podría conseguir que se relajara, Bella tenía algo mucho más urgente que hacer.

En todo caso, la dulce calma y el humor fácil de Benjamin solo hacían enojar más a Bella. A la mierda Edward Cullen y su ego. Cualquiera que fuera su juego, estaba logrando joder con su mente. Ella estaba obsesionada, consumida y maldita sea, muy harta.

Para empeorar las cosas, sabía que todo esto daría la impresión que él tenía razón. Él dijo que necesitaban hablar. Aclarar las cosas. Disipar la tensión que existía como una entidad física entre ellos. Porque, por supuesto, el plan de Bella pretendiendo que él no existía a menos que tuviera que hablar directamente con él por el proyecto, no era lo bastante bueno.

Era un bastardo muy arrogante y exasperante. Aclarar el aire. Lo que jodidos diga. Ella iba a averiguar cuál era el maldito desperfecto en él, y tendría suerte si podía resistir las ganas de golpearlo en su exasperante, insufrible y bien parecido rostro.

Como ella y Benjamin no habían dejado el observatorio hasta después de las horas de cierre, Bella supuso que Edward había tenido suficiente tiempo para volver al hotel. Evitó entrar al ascensor—para entonces, no estaba de humor para esperar—y se fue por las escaleras, subiendo al tercer piso. ¿Quería aclarar las cosas? Bien. Le diría exactamente lo que pensaba de él. Que intente decirle de nuevo que era mejor que Benjamin, mejor que Jake. Iba a romper su burbuja de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, golpeó su puño con fuerza contra la madera. Tuvo que cerrar sus manos en puños en sus costados para evitar excederse, golpeando ininterrumpidamente para que él no pudiera ignorarla. Iba a ser difícil mantener su civilidad. Estaba tan enojada; que juraría que estaba a punto de hervir. Intentó practicar sus palabras, pero nada sonaba bien. Odiaba que él viera lo mucho que la estaba afectando. Estaba bajo su piel, y ella iba a hacer lo que demonios fuera necesario para sacarlo. Aclarar las cosas, sin duda.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba él frente a ella, con su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta desgastada. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y no parecía particularmente sorprendido de verla. Por supuesto que no. Era parte de su maldito plan, cualquiera que sea. Él se le quedó mirando como si la desafiara a hablar, desafiándola a hacer algo sobre todo ello.

Ella estaba sin aliento. Se lamió los labios, fulminándolo con la mirada. Las palabras gritaban en su mente, demasiadas palabras, todas las palabras. La adrenalina se apoderó de ella, instándola a actuar, como un reflejo de huir o luchar bloqueado en luchar, luchar, luchar. Presionó su lengua en su paladar, sin saber por un horrible segundo si iba a empezar a gritar o si realmente iba a golpearlo en su rostro fastidiosamente perfecto.

Al final, no hizo ni una cosa ni otra. Lo que hizo fue agarrar su camiseta con su puño y bajarlo a su nivel. Lo besó. Con ganas, metiendo la lengua en su boca incluso al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba hacia atrás dentro de su habitación. Una vez que atravesó la puerta, la azotó detrás de ella.

* * *

_**Uy, ahora sí, se le armó a Edward. ¿Y por fin qué será, llegarán a algo más que un beso o Bella se arrepentirá y lo golpeará en su rostro fastidiosamente perfecto? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Lo que sí es que ese encuentro va a ser fuego, así que prepárense con su extinguidor jejeje. ¿Y qué les pareció esa cena con Renee? Tal parece que Renee conoce bien a su hija, sabe lo que hay detrás de ese 'odio' hace Edward, pero sabe también que Bella tiene que descubrirlo por su cuenta, ¿no creen? En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así leer pronto el próximo. Recuerden que son ustedes las que mantienen vivo el fandom con sus reviews, las que animan con ellos a las autoras para que sigan creando nuevas historias, y alientan a las traductoras a dedicar tiempo que podrían utilizar en otras cosas a traducir al español para ustedes. Estas son cosas que con todo gusto se hacen, pero siempre es necesario la reciprocidad, el agradecimiento, para los ánimos no decaigan y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jupy, MontseZDiaz, Jade HSos, liduvina, dushakis, Vrigny, Sully YM, PRISOL, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Clary, Says, MariePrewettMellark, Esal, torrespera172, Smedina, Manligrez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Sellory, bealnum, Vanenaguilar, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, debynoe12, miop, LicetSalvatore, Tecupi, LuluuPattinson, Mel ACS, Diana2GT, Cinti77, Leah De Call, lagie, Meli, Bertlin, glow0718, somas, injoa, carolaap, Yoliki, Pili, mony17, SharOn, freedom2604, angryc, Liz Vidal, Adriana Molina, Gabriela Cullen, Lola, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Yolanda Lorenza, Tata XOXO, Nadiia16, Kriss21, Katie D.B, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Bitah, tulgarita, Mafer, Maryluna, Lectora de Fics, Kamilitta, Fallen Dark Angel 07, EriCastelo, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, anakarinasomoza , cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto. **_

_**PD. Ali-Lu Kuran Hale no tengo muy claro a lo que te refieres en tu review. Pero si estás hablando de quién es el que sale en el banner con ellos dos, en realidad no es nadie en especial, nada que ver con el fic. Es solo que aparecía en la imagen original usada para hacer los manips ;) **_


	8. Capítulo 8

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de Edward, supo que lo habían atrapado. Tenía que ser Bella, y no tuvo que adivinar si estaba cabreada. Cuando no la vio en el observatorio, creyó que su ataque de locura había pasado inofensivamente desapercibido. Ni que tuviera tanta suerte. Lo había visto.

Él no tenía excusa. Sin duda estaba a punto de entrar y decirle que estaba al borde de la locura. El problema fue que había pasado la última semana obsesionado sobre el tipo de cita que Benjamin estaba planeando. Por supuesto, Bella no le dijo quién de ellos había perdido la apuesta—o mejor dicho, el método patéticamente transparente de Benjamin de asegurarse que ella tuviera que ir a otra cita con él. Se había obsesionado con ello por días, torturándose al imaginarse cada escenario. En el punto álgido de su locura, incluso había imaginado a Bella con Benjamin y Ryan Reynolds al mismo tiempo.

Deadpool ya estaba arruinado para él. Emmett estaría decepcionado. Santiago se iba a partir de la risa.

Cuando Benjamin y Bella desaparecieron después de la cena, Tyler no había ayudado para nada. Ella creía que el hecho de que Benjamin estuviera haciendo que Bella pasara un buen rato era dulce. Después de todo, dijo Tyler, si Bella tenía algo de sentido común, él no tendría que esforzarse demasiado para seducirla.

Tyler era una mujer graciosa y vivaz. Bajo otras circunstancias, Edward habría disfrutado de los recuerdos de sus días de soltera fogosa, pero seguía incluyendo a Bella en sus historias.

Las palabras habían salido tan fáciles cuando Tyler le dio la entrada. Ella también quería ver el observatorio.

"No tenemos que permitir que nos detengan," le dijo. "¿Por qué no vamos? No es como si fuera una fiesta privada. A menos que el fanfarrón haya hecho algo extravagante como alquilar todo el lugar."

Así que, había cometido el crimen. Ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. Cristo, tal vez de verdad lo iba a abofetear esta vez, pacifista o no. Se preparó y abrió la puerta.

No lo abofeteó. Lo que hizo fue el equivalente a estrellar su cabeza en un muro de ladrillos ya que lo dejó ciego y lo hizo olvidar todos sus pensamientos. Fue como si la realidad se deformara como una televisión descompuesta, distorsionado la imagen y reduciendo todo el sonido a un zumbido.

Su espalda golpeó la pared, sacándole todo el aire. Levantó su cabeza, liberando su boca y jadeando por aire. Ella también se apartó, pero solo un centímetro o algo así. Ella se veía como él se sentía—ojos oscuros y salvajes y mejillas sonrojadas. Su respiración igual de irregular. Sus dedos aún se aferraban a su camiseta como si fuera a golpearlo. Y quizás todavía lo hiciera cuando se diera cuenta de lo duro que él estaba.

Él se lamió los labios, tratando de reiniciar su cerebro. "¿Qué demonios?" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo encontrar, y sonaron toscas y ásperas a sus oídos.

Ella bufó, aún tan cerca de él que sintió su aliento caliente en su rostro. "¿No es así como te imaginaste esta parte?"

"¿Qué?"

Sus ojos bajaron a su pecho, siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos mientras alisaba su camiseta. Si Edward tenía alguna esperanza de recuperarse, desapareció. Ella lo estaba tocando. Eran toques lentos, intensamente eróticos, aunque no podía descifrar por qué. "Tenías que haber tenido un plan." Su voz era ronca, y había consumido el poco espacio que existía entre ellos. "No me has dejado en paz desde que esto empezó. No soy yo la que te persigue, Edward. No soy yo la que no te deja en paz. No soy yo la que te sigue siempre que tratas de irte. Me perseguiste al salir de la casa de tus padres. Me seguiste a mi habitación en New Orleans. Te presentaste en mi maldita cita."

En contraste con sus duras palabras, sus manos eran gentiles al deslizarse sobre él, sintiéndolo a través de su camiseta, bajando cada vez más. Sus dedos se movían en una caricia aunque su tono y la mirada en sus ojos, cuando los elevó una vez más para encontrar los suyos, prometían violencia. Sin duda alguna, ella era peligrosa, y joder, eso lo estaba excitando.

"Así que, dime," dijo. "¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Qué era lo que ibas a hacer para que al fin me diera cuenta de que realmente eres mejor que cualquier otro hombre para mí?"

Él se le quedó mirando, con argumentos naciendo en su garganta que murieron en su lengua sin hacer un sonido. La sangre rugió en sus oídos. Su garganta estaba seca. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Los ojos de ella lo desafiaban, y algo despertó en él.

La había deseado por mucho tiempo—esa mujer exasperante, hermosa y dolorosamente inalcanzable—y acababa de darle una prueba de lo que él se dijo una y otra vez que nunca tendría.

Con otra respiración agitada, estrelló sus labios en los de ella. Sus manos agarraron su cintura, atrayéndola por completo a él. Ella hizo un sonido que era medio grito y lloriqueo, que él tragó con su boca, antes que ella le devolviera el beso de la misma forma. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, de forma apasionada y relajante. Agarró su trasero—Cristo, hace cuanto había querido hacer eso—y pegó sus caderas a las suyas.

Empuñando su camiseta una vez más, ella lo apartó de la pared, sin romper su beso. Él deslizó sus manos bajo su blusa, devorando su piel tersa con las puntas de sus dedos, presionando, acariciando y apretando.

En realidad, no estaba seguro si él la estaba haciendo caminar hacia atrás o si ella lo estaba arrastrando hacia adelante. Ambas, pensó. Cuando ella jalaba, las manos de él deambulaban por su cuerpo. Cuando él empujaba, ella le agarraba entre las piernas. Siseó, alejándose de su mano, pero ella puso su mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo de nuevo a su boca.

Para cuando estaban al pie de la cama, los dos estaban sin camiseta. Era indecente verla así en carne y hueso. Se sintió culpable cada vez que fantaseaba con ella, sin embargo, aquí estaba ella frente a él, con sus pechos elevados y decorados por un sensacional sujetador rojo.

Un sujetador que se había puesto para otro hombre.

Con un gruñido bajo, apretó su agarre en su cintura y le dio la vuelta. Al ser arrancada de la boca de él, ella dio un grito sorprendido, pero él presionó una mano en su estómago, sujetándola a él. Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, y los labios de él estaban ahí para encontrar los suyos. Le dio un beso intenso, mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras dejaba que sus manos subieran y bajaran, tentando el borde de su sujetador y la cintura de sus _jeans_.

Amortiguando un gemido contra sus labios, ella arqueó su espalda contra él, levantando sus brazos para enredar nuevamente sus dedos en su cabello. La lengua de ella, al tocar sus labios, fue igual de demandante. Él le permitió tomarlo así, pero sus manos buscaron más de ella. Él la masajeó entre sus piernas, sobre sus _jeans_, y cuando jadeó, él desabrochó el botón de sus _jeans_.

Satín y un moño diminuto. Sí. Las bragas eran a juego, y él quería arrancárselas. Las había usado para Benjamin, pero Edward era el que iba a reclamarla.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer justo eso, ella se giró en sus brazos. Lo tomó por la cintura, dándole la vuelta, y lo empujó con fuerza en el centro de su pecho. Tomado por sorpresa, cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos sobre su pecho, como si estuviera sujetándolo a la cama. Agachándose, lo besó otra vez.

Todo esto estaba pasando muy rápido. Besos intensos y bruscos. Manos que agarran y atraen. Incluso el movimiento del cuerpo de ella al restregar sus caderas contra las de él, montándolo sobre el colchón, era frenético. Había violencia en lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. No era malintencionado, pero era intenso. Apasionado. Tan jodidamente caliente.

Tan jodidamente mal. Tan malditamente destructivo, y eso era la opuesto de lo que él realmente quería.

"No," dijo con un gemido estrangulado. Sus manos se estiraron, y la atrapó por las muñecas incluso cuando ella buscaba bajar sus pantalones de chándal.

Ella apartó su boca de él. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos, todo fuego. "¿No qué?" Demandó ella.

Su rostro aún estaba tan cerca que lo mareó. Una parte de él gritó. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Podía estar dentro de ella en otro minuto, llegando a casa. Las cosas que le haría la obligarían a olvidar que cualquier otro hombre existía. Lamió sus labios y luchó por ignorar lo dura que estaba su polla. La miró a los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Simplemente, no."

"No." Con un bufido, ella zafó sus manos de su agarre y se incorporó. Sus ojos buscaron en los de él, y él alcanzó a ver solo un atisbo de devastadora vulnerabilidad en su expresión antes de que se girara, dándole la espalda y poniendo sus pies en el suelo. "Cristo, Cullen. Solo dime a qué demonios estás jugando, porque me estás volviendo loca."

Él se incorporó rápidamente, agarrándola por la cintura antes de que pudiera levantarse. Ella se apartó de él, pero no del todo. Él sintió que un escalofrío la recorrió cuando se acercó, apenas rozó su pelo con su nariz hasta que sus labios encontraron su oído. "Si hacemos esto de esa forma, vas a odiarme."

"Ya te odio," le dijo ella con brusquedad con los dientes apretados.

"No, no es así." De pronto, estaba seguro de ello. Si lo odiara, no estaría aquí. "Pero si te dejo hacer esto, lo harás."

"¿Si me dejas hacer esto? ¿Alguna vez piensas antes de hablar? Cristo."

"No puedes desear realmente que suceda de esta forma."

Ella lo empujó y se puso de pie, caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana donde estaba de espaldas a él, sus hombros subiendo y bajando bruscamente con cada respiración. Dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica y divertida y habló casi sin inflexión. "De verdad, crees que lo sabes todo. Maldito bastardo arrogante."

Ahora que su cerebro estaba semifuncional otra vez, para el disgusto de su furiosa erección, Edward luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas. Independientemente de las intenciones de ella en ese momento, había venido a buscarlo y no estaba huyendo. "Se supone que los cirujanos sean arrogantes. Es algo así como lo nuestro, ¿no es así?"

Otro bufido. Ella miró alrededor, agarró su blusa de donde había sido arrojada en el suelo, y se la puso al mismo tiempo que se giró hacia él. "Realmente no tienes idea de lo malditamente insufrible que eres, ¿verdad? Ese no es el tipo de arrogancia de la que hablo. ¿Tienes que escuchar las palabras directamente de mi boca? Bien. Te pavoneas en cualquier hospital que quieras, campeón. Te lo has ganado. Te mereces ser arrogante por las cosas que has hecho en el campo. Incluso yo admitiré eso."

"Entonces, ¿en qué más soy arrogante?"

"Con esto." Ella hizo un gesto entre ellos. "Con nosotros. Conmigo. Siempre crees saber lo que es mejor para mí, lo que yo debería desear, y cuándo, y cómo. Me miraste y creíste que podrías decirme cómo vivir mi vida. Tenías veintidós años, y eras alguna especie de jodido genio, pero eso no significa que supieras algo sobre mí y mi relación."

Él tragó con fuerza, forzándose a enfrentar la acusación en los ojos de ella. Hace mucho esperaba esto. "Me pasé de la raya, ¿de acuerdo? No debí haberlo dicho, pero no me hables como si fuera un pendejo cualquiera. Como si solo me hubiera acercado a ti en un bar o algo así y te hubiera dicho lo que dije sin saber una maldita cosa sobre ti. Te conocía, Bella. Nos conocíamos. No debí haberlo dicho, ¿pero has pensado alguna vez que has estado malditamente cabreada desde entonces porque sabes no estaba completamente equivocado?"

Ella se le quedó mirando, con la incredulidad y la furia escritas en todo su rostro. "Eres todo un personaje, ¿lo sabías? No intento decir que estuvieras equivocado. Lo que te hizo arrogante fue que siempre crees que tienes algo que enseñarme. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que en realidad no soy la niñita ingenua con ojos inocentes que tienes que educar y salvar? ¿Siquiera hubo un momento en el que consideraras que sabía exactamente el tipo de relación que tenía con mi esposo?"

Edward parpadeó, seguro de que se había perdido de algo. "¿Qué estás—"

"Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Tú me _informaste_ que estaba casada con alguien que era solo un amigo. ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Él era mi _mejor_ amigo," gritó. "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres diciéndome que no era lo bastante bueno? Como si el amor que sentía por él fuera inferior porque no era amor romántico."

Una vez más, Edward solo podía mirarla. "Yo…" Frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "¿Pero por qué querrías eso?"

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza, dándole la espalda otra vez y alejándose unos pasos. "Sí, claro. Se supone que todos quieran eso, ¿cierto? El tipo de amor que te consume." Se mofó, como si le indignara. "Nunca entendí qué era tan malditamente genial sobre el amor. Es violento. Son solo extremos. Quieres hablar sobre los momentos increíbles, pero te olvidas de los momentos devastadores."

Dándose la vuelta una vez más, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con una mirada fulminante pero no hacia él. Hacia la nada. "Ese tipo de amor se apodera de tu mente. La gente hace cosas que no tienen sentido cuando está enamorada. Cosas locas. Cosas que van en contra de su bienestar, de su felicidad futura, de su crecimiento como seres humanos. Lo que se te ocurra, y sé que lo has visto. ¿Y para qué? Claro, tal vez seas feliz, pero con la misma frecuencia, compruebas que no hay nada mágico sobre el amor. No hay nada mágico en la pasión. Nada que a la larga augure que hará tu vida mejor en vez de, en el mejor de los casos, distraerte y en el peor de los casos, hacerte fracasar por completo. Gente muere por enamorarse."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Soy científica. Me gusta el orden y el control. Me gustan las cosas que tienen sentido. ¿Crees que quería todo eso? ¿Estar locamente enamorada? ¿Perder la cabeza? ¿Sacrificar partes de mí?

"Y no empieces con esa mierda de que soy cínica. No soy una maldita cínica. No hay nada malo en comprometer partes de ti por algo que puede o no hacerte feliz. No hay nada malo con el duro trabajo que requiere moldear el amor—lo que tú y yo sabemos es solo una reacción química—en una relación que funcione para ambos. Pero yo tengo otras cosas qué hacer. ¿Consideraste eso?"

Era claro que ella no esperaba una respuesta. Pasó la mano por su cabello, dando unos pasos para allá y para acá. "Lo que quería era algo dulce y sereno. Mi profesión siempre iba a ser lo más predominante en mi vida, lo más difícil. ¿Por qué demonios querría añadir a eso la complicación del amor? ¿Crees que el amor romántico podría haber superado lo que estaba haciendo? Sobre todo porque soy una mujer. ¿Qué crees le habría hecho a ese amor exultante que crees debería desear para mí el que sea adicta al trabajo? ¿El ser el principal sostén de la familia? Muchos hombres tienen problemas con eso, aun cuando están oh, tan enamorados. ¿Crees que tenía tiempo para explorar una relación solo porque me enamoré de alguien? No lo deseaba. Nunca lo deseé."

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa, envolviéndose con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que detenía sus frenéticos movimientos y miraba por la ventana. "Jake y yo éramos exactamente lo que necesitábamos— algo dulce y sereno. Queríamos las mismas cosas. Él me hacía reír, y estaba orgulloso de mis logros. Era bueno. Nos _divertíamos _en la cama. Nada de esa exagerada mierda de hacer el amor vislumbrando el cielo. No volvía a una casa vacía. Era amada. Me apoyaban, y yo hice lo mismo por él. ¿Qué demonios está mal con eso? ¿Por qué no puedo desearlo?"

Edward tuvo que tragar con fuerza entre el nudo en su garganta. Una parte de él todavía quería discutir. El amor era lo más extraordinario en el planeta. La gente no escribía canciones, poemas, o libros sobre cirugía cerebral. El amor era lo único que todos en el mundo deseaban; era así de bueno. ¿No se daba ella cuenta de eso? Era incongruente con su visión del mundo el que alguien no lo viera así.

Bella suspiró, su tono suavizándose al mismo tiempo que sus hombros caían. "Joder, es simplemente agotador. Estar tan absorto en alguien. Estar tan… al tanto cada vez que entra a una habitación. Escuchar su nombre más alto que el de todos los demás cuando alguien está hablando de él. Es molesto, porque estás demasiado ocupado maravillándote por esa persona cuando deberías estar atando los cabos de lo que es importante. En vez de eso, solo estás…"

Le tomó a Edward unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta que se había quedado callada. Había estado repasando sus palabras en su cabeza. Estaba pasando algo por alto. Las rebobinó. Las repasó. Las rebobino. Las repasó. Palabras absurdas, en realidad. ¿Verdad?

Falso.

Hizo clic en ese momento, como algo encajando perfectamente en su cabeza. Trató de convencerse que estaba delirando. Esto solo era más arrogancia, ¿no es así? Tenía que serlo.

Pero sin importar cuantas veces repasara la fórmula, solo se le ocurría una respuesta racional: Bella estaba enamorada de él.

Su cabeza se giró bruscamente hacia un lado donde ella estaba parada. Todavía le daba la espalda, pero sus hombros estaban encorvados. Su respiración rápida y entrecortada. Una postura defensiva porque…

Porque sabía que había dicho demasiado. Lo suficiente para que él lo descubriera. Ella estaba enamorada de él.

Y realmente, _de verdad_ estaba encabronada por ello. No quería estar enamorada de nadie.

Porque el amor era violento. Porque distraía y era ilógico, y consumía mucha de su energía.

Porque él había dejado que su esposo muriera, destruyendo toda oportunidad que tenía de tener un compañero al que podría amar de forma simple y maravillosa.

Mierda.

Edward se levantó. No le pasó desapercibido la forma en que Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar el chirrido en la habitación, por lo demás silenciosa. Él se detuvo, pero ella no huyó. No se dio la vuelta, pero no huyó. Dio un suave paso hacia ella. Luego otro. Luego otro. Aún no huía.

Cuando estuvo de pie a su lado, ella seguía sin mirarlo. Buscó las palabras, pero no encontró ninguna. Como sea, siempre parecían ser las equivocadas.

En vez de hablar puso su brazo a su alrededor, girándola un poco. Ella se tensó en su agarre, como si fuera a zafarse. Cuando no lo hizo, él tocó su rostro. Ella se estremeció, un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos. Él levantó la cabeza de ella.

Su beso entonces fue dulce y gentil. Primero fue un roce, pidiendo permiso. Ella lloriqueó—un sonido diminuto, apenas audible—pero elevó su boca para encontrar la de él. La besó con firmeza pero tiernamente. Un beso lento, pero casto, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares al hacerlo. Y ella le respondió con movimientos pequeños y dulces.

Sin violencia. Dios, se sintió tan bien, ese pequeño beso, que el corazón de él se rompió.

Cuando él se apartó, sus ojos estaban abiertos. Había una expresión en el rostro de ella que él nunca antes había visto—con ojos todos amplios e inseguros. Pero también con un atisbo de ternura. Confusión, pero con deseo.

Sí. Él también estaba confundido. Su cerebro estaba confuso una vez más, pero por razones muy diferentes por las que lo había estado hace unos cuantos minutos antes. La energía entre ellos era suave y relajada. Nada entre ellos había sido suave y relajado.

Ella cerró sus ojos, exhalando despacio, y dio un paso hacia atrás saliendo de su abrazo. Las manos de él cayeron a sus costados. Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás y luego otro. Él quería agarrarla, como siempre quiso hacerlo, pero por primera vez, logró controlarse.

Verla alejarse de él siempre ha sido difícil.

Cuando estuvo lejos de su alcance, ella volvió a abrir los ojos. Se le quedó mirado. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y en otro segundo estaba en la puerta. La abrió, el sonido demasiado bajo para el caos reinante en la cabeza de Edward. Ella titubeó, y Edward esperó.

Se quedó inmóvil, viendo la puerta mucho después que ella se había ido.

* * *

_**¿Quién dijo fuego? Lo fue y en todos los sentidos. Primero ese encuentro con tanta pasión y violencia, pero Edward tuvo razón al detenerlos. Hubiera destruido cualquier posibilidad de algo entre ellos. Y sí que hay una posibilidad. Ella está enamorada de él. ¿Se lo esperaban? Pero no estaba en los planes de Bella el enamorarse, ¿será que Edward la haga cambiar de opinión ahora que ya sabe la verdad? Bueno, ya lo veremos, pero primero volveremos de nuevo al pasado para ver el inicio de ese arreglo de Bella, ¿qué la llevó a casarse con Jake que aunque era su mejor amigo no lo amaba? Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el próximo. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que animan a autoras y traductoras a seguir aquí. Y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, mony17, kaja0507, Vero, somas, Smedina, Meli, nydiac10, paupau1, angryc, bealnum, Pili, lagie, Tecupi. Maryluna, LicetSalvatore, SharOn, rjnvajas, lunaweasleycullen14, freedom2604, Vanenaguilar, Manligrez, Esal, Techu, jupy, Sully YM, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, carlita16, Diana2GT, terewee, Bertlin, Labluegirl, Yoliki, LuluuPattinson, Leah De Call, torrespera172, Vrigny, glow0718, carolaap, Lizdayanna, Katie D.B, Lady Grigori, anakarinasomoza, JessMell, Gigi, Brenda Cullenn, Isabelfromnowon, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, melina, debynoe12, atenena-ecrivain, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Mafer, Says, Bitah, dushakis, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, EriCastelo, cavendano13, injoa, MariePrewettMellark, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Mony Grey, Pam Malfoy Black, Lectora de Fics, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espera sea muy pronto. **_


	9. Capítulo 9

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

_**~Bella, 20 años~**_

Bella le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Jake de antemano. Por lo tanto, cuando ella irrumpió en el departamento al que se habían mudado al empezar su primer año, Jake había conseguido varias botellas de vino de alguna parte. El pendejo siempre tenía el contacto para los tragos. También había ordenado comida china. Algo bueno porque Bella no había logrado terminar su cita para cenar.

Una hora después, habían consumido la comida, terminaron una botella de vino y Bella se había desahogado despotricando. Ella y Jake estaban en la sala, los dos tumbados en el suelo.

Bella suspiró. "¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? Este es un completo error de juicio de mi parte. Tengo una prueba mañana. Debía haber estado estudiando. Pero no, estaba en una cita. Como si un tipo cualquiera podría alguna vez ser más importante que la escuela."

"Tu A en bioquímica no irá a ninguna parte. Los dos lo sabemos. Pero, en teoría estoy de acuerdo. Muchas cosas son más importantes que chicos apestosos."

Ella soltó una risita, y supo que ese era el punto. Jake siempre podía hacerla sonreír.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Otra," dijo Jake rápidamente, interrumpiendo la típica respuesta de ella antes de que pudiera lanzársela.

"No tienes que pedir permiso para hacerme una pregunta, tonto."

Aun así, él titubeó unos cuantos minutos antes de hablar. "Creí que no querías enamorarte, nunca."

Ahora, fue Bella la que titubeó. Miró hacia el techo, recordando todas las veces que rieron entre ellos por las excentricidades de la gente enamorada. Era como una adicción, por lo que Bella podía ver. La adicción cambiaba el cableado físico del cerebro, reordenando, entre otras cosas, lo que tomaba prioridad. Era la razón por la que muchos adictos muy a menudo decepcionaban o victimizaban a sus familias. El centro prioritario de su cerebro estaba afectado, haciendo de su adicción lo más importante.

Para ella, eso era el amor. Vio a gente haciendo cosas ridículas, tomando decisiones ridículas. Incluso en el mejor de los casos, parecía tomar demasiado tiempo y energía. Ella tenía otras cosas qué hacer, muchas otras cosas con las que estaba emocionada. ¿Qué, se supone que eligiera tipos al azar hasta que alguno pegara? ¿Quién tenía tiempo para eso?

"Dejé que me afectara lo que Jessica dijo," Bella le dijo a su mejor amigo. "Me pintó un cuadro en el que tal vez sería una brillante cirujana, con todo el reconocimiento. Tal vez tendría más dinero del que sabría qué hacer con él. Una enorme casa. Pero, hizo que pareciera muy solitario, llegar a una casa que estaba tan vacía que hacía eco. Fue muy dramático."

"¿Pero?" Jake le preguntó cuando no continuó.

"Pero, dejando a un lado todo eso del amor, sería lindo llegar a casa con alguien. No me molestaría esa parte. Tener a alguien que se interese. Soy mala para hacer amigos. Sería lindo tener una persona para mí."

Hizo una breve pausa y luego miró al techo con el ceño fruncido. "Odio que todos hablen del amor como si fuera un resultado inevitable; como si fuera lo más importante que todo el mundo debería desear. Sí, lo que sea. Suena genial de muchas formas, pero también el subir a la cima del Monte Everest. Eso también es emocionante, la idea de pararte en la cima. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se sentiría? Pero no voy a invertir tiempo, dinero, y perder dedos de mis pies para subir al Everest. ¿Por qué no es así el amor? Vale la pena, pero oye, ¿puedes entender por qué no es para todo el mundo?"

Jake se sentó y se dio la vuelta. Ella se movió de manera que su cabeza estaba en su regazo. Era una antigua posición cómoda a la que estaban acostumbrados, y Bella sintió que se calmaba. Cerró sus ojos mientras él pasaba sus dedos distraídamente por su cabello.

"Oye, Bella. Creo que deberíamos casarnos."

Bella exhaló quedándose sin aliento. Se tensó, repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, segura que tenía que haber escuchado mal. Entonces, se sentó, mirándolo por encima de su hombro, con incredulidad.

Él mordisqueó su labio inferior y extendió una mano. "Solo escucha, ¿de acuerdo?"

Todavía demasiado aturdida para hablar, se dio la vuelta, sentándose con las piernas al estilo indio y solo se le quedó mirando. Él bufó y se rio algo maniático, metiendo su cabello largo detrás de su oreja. "De acuerdo, confesión. Cuando nos conocimos, me sentí flechado por ti. Pero fue algo confuso, porque te deseaba de esa forma porque se supone que debía ser así. Ya sabes, que era algo programado."

Bella rodó los ojos y agitó una mano. La especialidad de Jake era Sociología. Habían tenido una fascinante conversación o dos sobre los roles de género. "Se supone que quieras follar todo lo que tenga tetas."

Él se sonrojó y asintió. "Pero en algún momento entendí que no te deseaba de esa forma." Una expresión sombría cruzó por su rostro. "No como con Lizzie."

Lizzie, la mujer con la que había salido durante dos años. Ella había destrozado su corazón.

"Pero, ya sabes todo eso que la gente dice sobre el verdadero amor y la indicada." Jake continuó. "Cómo algunas veces, simplemente lo sabes. Esas personas se casan tres días después de conocerse, porque ellos simplemente lo saben."

"No entiendo por qué no puede ser igual con la amistad. El día que te conocí, supe que iba a amarte para siempre. Sencillamente así fue. Me refiero a que, ¿no ha sido genial este año? Vivir juntos. Quedarnos dormidos en el sofá."

El _shock _había pasado para entonces, y Bella pudo sonreír. Él tenía esa encantadora expresión de cachorro en su rostro. "Se siente como un hogar," admitió ella.

"Sí." Extendió sus manos y tímidamente tomó las de ella. "Así que, ¿por qué no? Es más que de lo que tiene mucha gente."

El corazón de Bella latía velozmente. "Sabes que estás atrapado conmigo para siempre, pero Jakey… o sea. ¿No querrías…" Sus mejillas se encendieron. "¿Qué hay del sexo?"

Al decir esto, los labios de él se curvearon en una sonrisa pícara. Le meneó sus cejas. "¿Crees que soy horroroso o algo así?"

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron más. "Yo…No."

La observó por un momento. Entonces, agachó su cabeza, besándola. Ella jadeó sorprendida, pero se dio cuenta, cuando él continuó moviendo sus labios con los de ella, que no era para nada incómodo. Era reconfortante y afectuoso.

Se enderezaron, cada uno de ellos observando al otro. Él pasó rápidamente su lengua sobre sus labios, y ella no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo.

Algunas horas más tarde, después de confirmar que el sexo entre buenos amigos no sería un problema, yacían juntos. Ella acurrucada en su calor, contenta y feliz.

"¿Estás seguro que esto no es una reacción a lo de Lizzie?" Preguntó ella, jugando con sus dedos. "Tal vez, no desees una relación ahora, pero—"

"Esta es una relación." La apretó a él. "¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre la Teoría triangular del amor de mi clase sobre el amor y las familias? Tienes tres lados: pasión, compromiso e intimidad. Los amigos como nosotros llegamos al punto del compromiso y la intimidad. A la larga, es donde terminan la mayoría de los matrimonios de todos modos. Así que, es como si solo saltáramos al final del juego. Eso funciona. Es como… ni siquiera lo sé. Suena demasiado arrogante decir que es una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, pero eso es lo que es. No me molesta la idea de no pensar en ello, sobre todo si significa que puedo quedarme con lo que tenemos para siempre."

Al final, fue la decisión más fácil que ella había tomado en su vida. ¿Podría amar, honrar, y respetar a su mejor amigo hasta que la muerte los separara? Podía hacerlo. No fue mucho después de eso que ella prometió que lo haría.

_**~24 años~**_

El silencio en el coche de camino a casa después de cenar con Edward era agobiante—incómodo. Ellos no eran así, y a Bella no le gustó. Jake siempre había sido un parlanchín, pero ahora miraba por la ventana mientras ella conducía, con sus brazos cruzados.

Al pasar los minutos, la irritación de Bella solo aumentaba. Ella estaba más que molesta. Molesta es como había estado en el bar cuando él seguía de mano larga con ella. Molesta es como estaba cuando él parecía estar actuando de forma territorial. Había visto la mirada en los ojos de Edward. Él también lo notó. No, hace mucho que había dejado de estar molesta. Empezaba rápidamente a encabronarse.

"¿Por qué estás actuando de forma tan extraña esta noche?" Finalmente demandó cuando se detuvo en una luz roja. Giró su cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada, incapaz de controlar su ceño fruncido.

Jacob la vio pero luego volvió a mirar hacia afuera, descansando su cabeza en una mano y su codo en la ventana. "No me agrada tu compañero de laboratorio."

"No, ¿en serio? No me di cuenta. Tenías el machismo saliendo de tus orejas toda la noche." Ella sacudió su cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro y tratando de calmarse. "Sé que puede ser un cretino. Sabes que lo sé."

"Sí, has hablado lo suficiente de él."

La amargura en la voz de Jake la sorprendió. "¿Estás celoso?"

"No." Bufó y rodó sus hombros. "Sabes qué, sí. Estoy celoso. No creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que hablas de él. Ni siquiera desde que has estado tomando esta clase. Has estado hablando de él casi desde el primer día en la escuela de medicina."

"¿Qué, ya no puedo desahogarme con mi esposo? Él es exasperante, Jake. Sabes lo que pienso de él. Es frustrante. Por eso hablo tanto de él."

Él giró su cabeza de golpe para mirarla. "Hablas mucho de él porque estás enamorada de él."

La boca de Bella se abrió por la sorpresa. Se quedó mirando a su esposo hasta que alguien tocó el claxon. Se sobresaltó, y rápidamente pisó el acelerador. "¿Qué tan ebrio estás en este momento? No estoy—"

"Está bien, Bella." La voz de Jake era suave entonces. Se volvió una vez más, mirando por la ventana. "Los dos sabíamos que era una posibilidad—que uno de los dos se enamorara de alguien más."

Habían hablado mucho de eso antes de casarse. Bella señaló entonces que siempre estaría ahí la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien que no fuera tu pareja. El amor de la poesía e innumerables obras de ficción era dolorosamente ciego. No puedes elegir a quién amar. Esa era una opinión popular. Esa cosa no se detenía solo porque estás comprometido con alguien.

Al final, concordaron en que la respuesta era simple. Sencillamente alejarse. La vida que tenían juntos era buena. Podían alejarse de la situación y terminar con la persona que amenazaba con arrastrarlos a todas las cosas que no querían, a la incertidumbre e irracionalidad que era el amor apasionado y romántico.

"No puedes hacer lo que acordamos," dijo Jake. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Alejarte de esta escuela? ¿De tu clase? No puedes. Él está aquí. Tú estás aquí, y no hay nada que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer al respecto."

"Todo lo que sería una buen punto si estuviera enamorada de él, lo que no es cierto."

Pelearon. A pesar del hecho que Jacob la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, Bella juró y perjuró que estaba loco. De ninguna manera podía estar ella enamorada de su egoísta compañero de laboratorio. El amor era ciego, pero no tan horrible como para hacer que tuviera sentimientos por un sabelotodo que la volvía loca la mayoría de las veces.

Entonces, un par de meses después de la acusación de Jacob, Edward Cullen la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso, tan solo por un momento, y las estrellas se alinearon.

_**~Cuando Jacob se enfermó~**_

El doctor Snow y el doctor Cullen se quedaron con ellos durante mucho tiempo, repasando todas las opciones quirúrgicas disponibles y respondiendo a las millones de preguntas de Bella. Todo el tiempo, Jake se había quedado en silencio, dejando que ella hablara.

Sin embargo, en el coche de camino a casa, tenía mucho que decir. "Sabes que odio a ese tipo, ¿verdad?" Golpeó su cabeza contra el reposacabezas del coche, perturbado. "Lo último que quiero es a Edward Cullen en mi cabeza."

Que ella sentía algo por Edward Cullen no era algo que Bella pudiera negar. Ambos habían llegado hace mucho a la conclusión de que ella no tenía el control de sus emociones, solo de sus acciones. Jacob estaba seguro del hecho que Bella lo elegiría. Bella encontraba molesta toda la situación. En su mente racional, había demasiadas cosas de Edward que encontraba irritantes. A veces era insufrible. Brillante, pero exasperante porque él lo sabía. Y ella odiaba la forma en que él miraba a su esposo cuando habían interactuado unas cuantas veces en reuniones a las que él y ella fueron invitados. Sus palabras siempre eran cordiales, pero había una mirada en sus ojos que decía que él pensaba que era mejor que Jacob en todos los sentidos.

Así que, Bella podía entender la gran injusticia que esto era para Jake. Era un golpe a su orgullo que fuera Edward el que lo viera enfermo y por la tanto, vulnerable. Que fuera él quién se atribuyera el mérito por ayudar a Jake, dolía.

"Sé que esto apesta, Jake, pero no confiaría en nadie más con tu salud. El doctor Snow y el doctor Cullen son los mejores en el campo."

"Tú eres la mejor."

El labio de Bella se crispó. "Es cierto, pero también tengo una obligación ética."

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio antes que Jake hablara de nuevo. "Todavía estás enamorada de él."

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Jake…"

"Te inclinabas hacia él."

"No me estaba inclinando."

"Sí, lo estabas. Hubo un momento en que los dos olvidaron que el otro doctor y yo estábamos en la habitación. Estaban bromeando e inclinándose hacia el otro."

"Estaba debatiendo y desafiándolo. Se calentaron un poco las cosas."

"Estabas sonriendo."

Bella frunció el ceño y frotó frustrada su rostro con su mano. Se recordó que Jake estaba asustado y cabreado con el mundo. "No importa."

"Sí," Jake refunfuñó, saliendo del coche al instante en que ella se detuvo en la entrada.

Bella se quedó un minuto, descansando su cabeza en el volante. "Si pudiera pararlo lo haría," murmuró.

Era muy desconcertante. Había muchas cosas del hombre que la irritaban, con todo se había dado cuenta de las mismas cosas que Jake. Ella le disparó a Edward preguntas a un ritmo acelerado, y él le respondió cada una de ellas con voz serena y uniforme. Pero tenía ese brillo en los ojos que decía que encontraba cierta satisfacción en poder responder sus cada vez más difíciles y minuciosas preguntas. Hacia el final, la más pequeña de las sonrisas había aparecido en la comisura de su boca al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, dándole una mirada que le indicó que se había dado cuenta de su intento por dejarlo perplejo.

Que el cielo la ayudara, ella le había devuelto la sonrisa. Y sí, se inclinaban hacia el otro. Edward Cullen era insufrible, pero también era malditamente bueno. Ella odiaba el hecho que, algunas veces, la irritaba tanto que en realidad le encantaba. Odiaba el hecho que, en todos los años desde que habían compartido esa clase, todavía se quedaba sin aliento cuando él entraba a una sala. Odiaba que le gustara escucharlo—al menos cuando no era con ella con quién estaba discutiendo—y frecuentemente se sorprendía sonriendo con suficiencia cuando él derrotaba a su oponente en una discusión verbal, rápidamente y con destreza.

Odiaba lo malditamente fascinante que encontraba al hombre.

Más que nada, Bella odiaba que sin importar las veces que enumeraba sus defectos y todas las razones por las que ni siquiera debería _agradarle_, su jodido subconsciente no la escuchaba. Él invadía sus pensamientos, sus sentidos. Hace mucho tiempo había memorizado la forma en que sus labios se elevaban y la forma de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Él la miraba a menudo, a través de lugares concurridos. Cada vez que lo hacía, ella se estremecía, sintiendo el toque imaginario de su mano en su espalda y esa voz sedosa murmurando en su oído.

_No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo_, decían sus ojos. Por mucho que esa idea la pusiera furiosa, también la hacía desearlo.

Era feliz en su vida con Jacob. Satisfecha y adorada. Jake celebraba sus victorias con ella, siempre muy orgulloso de ella. Era una vida buena. Pero aun así, Edward siempre estaba ahí—una comezón que en realidad nunca desaparecía.

Pero, ella era una doctora. Sabía que no debía rascarse esa comezón. No se supone que la vida fuera fácil, y no todo tenía sentido. Eso es lo que había.

Más calmada, Bella entró. Casi tan pronto como atravesó la puerta, Jacob la envolvió en su cálido abrazo. "Lo siento. No es mi intención ser un cretino celoso."

"Tienes derecho a serlo." Ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro. "Oye, escucha. Quiero que sepas que lo he estado pensando. Cuando termine con mi residencia, voy a solicitar empleo en otra parte. En la Costa Este, o demonios, incluso en un país diferente. Deberíamos hablarlo."

Jacob se congeló. Se echó hacia atrás y la miró. "Aquí es dónde quieres estar. Quieres formar parte de ese equipo, ¿verdad? Del que siempre hablas."

"El compromiso no es algo malo. Yo—"

Pero Jake ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "La única vez que quiero escuchar que estás pensando en mudarnos a alguna otra parte es porque has recibido una mejor oferta en otro hospital en algún otro equipo. Si es sobre trabajo, podemos hablar. Si es sobre huir solo porque no puedo soportar la idea de esa idiota estando en la misma habitación que tú, mucho menos hurgando en mi cabeza…" Jake dejó escapar un suspiro y relajó sus dientes. "Somos adultos. Estaré bien."

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. "Sí. Lo estarás."

_**~Ahora~**_

Bella llegó a casa de LA temprano por la mañana del lunes. Subió pesadamente sus escalones, más cansada de lo que podía recordar haber estado en mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Una vez dentro, solo tuvo la suficiente energía para apoyarse en la puerta con los ojos cerrados por el repentino dolor.

Después de la muerte de Jake, los sentimientos de Bella por Edward no cambiaron mucho al ser opacados por su tempestuosa furia. No le sorprendió. Joder, no le sorprendió para nada. Por muchos años, había tenido el vengativo deseo de ver a Edward fallar por una vez en su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Jake? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido un vergonzoso escándalo sexual? La fascinación no desapareció. La exasperante percepción de su presencia no disminuyó, pero el sabor amargo en su boca siempre que escuchaba su nombre creaba una aversión a él al estilo pavloviano.

¿No era esto lo que siempre había querido? Se metió en todo este desastre determinada a tomar una mejor decisión para su carrera profesional y su vida personal. Jake tenía razón, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué debía tomar decisiones basadas en sus sentimientos, buenos, malos o indiferentes por un hombre? ¿Por qué debería permitirle tener tanto poder sobre ella?

Pero con unas semanas en este último proyecto en su vida, Bella consideraba el gran error que había cometido al acceder a hacer esto, a estar tan cerca de Edward. Habían estado juntos solo unos días, en realidad. En cada ocasión solo unas horas, y sin embargo, todo había cambiado.

Sola en su casa demasiado silenciosa, Bella recordó la ternura de sus caricias. Ese beso. Había sido diferente a todo lo que Bella había experimentado en su vida. Un beso hermoso. No sabía que un beso podía ser hermoso. Increíble en el sentido original del término—todo esplendor e intensa emoción.

Siempre supo que Edward la deseaba, pero supuso que él se solo se sentía con derecho. Edward era el tipo de persona que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella era una novedad—la mujer que no había caído a sus pies como una masilla de dócil feminidad. Y aunque nunca se entregaría a él por completo, le ofreció lo que pensó que él quería.

El codicioso bastardo no había podido dejar de tocarla todo el tiempo. Él sabía. Sabía malditamente bien que ella no quería que la besara, o al menos que no quería desearlo, y lo había hecho de todos modos. Pendejo. Jodido idiota. Tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo, por muchas razones, pero menos por sus avances no deseados. No negaría que deseaba besarlo. Deseaba hacer mucho más que besarlo, pero se había controlado como una chica grande. El control de él de sus impulsos era como el de un niño pequeño, y no había excusa.

Y aun así, cuando finalmente se había rendido a él, cuando finalmente se había rendido a sus ansias, a la insaciable necesidad de saber qué se sentía tener todo de él, de respirarlo, él se había echado atrás.

Me odiarías, dijo como si la mera idea de ello fuera demasiado dolorosa para considerarla. Y entonces, la había besado con una reverencia que ella sintió en el centro de su alma.

Al día siguiente y esta mañana en el aeropuerto, apenas si le había dicho una palabra. Dijo solo lo suficiente para hacer su trabajo y le dio a ella su espacio. Debió haberse sentido aliviada. En vez de eso, se sintió abandonada. Había un vacío en su corazón, muy diferente al que había dejado Jake. Esa herida, aunque siempre estaría sensible, estaba sanando muy bien. Esta herida, fresca y con los bordes abiertos, era exactamente lo que ella no quería.

Edward había consumido su vida, tomado el primer lugar en sus pensamientos, y motivado muchas de sus acciones. Por momentos, cuando la besó, ella podría haber jurado que probó el cielo, y cuando se apartó, que la dejó ir, ella se había desplomado. Ahora, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sintiendo de un momento a otro. Dolía, dolía mucho. El rechazo, el deseo, la _necesidad_, la confusión, el agravio, la frustración, la soledad y la miserable impotencia. Lo peor de todo, es que nada de ello tenía un maldito sentido. Ella ni siquiera quería esto. No lo quería a él.

Pero eso no era verdad. Su corazón lo anhelaba. _Lloraba_ por él, aun cuando su mente gritaba, no, no, no, no. Estaba bien, era una mujer exitosa que había hecho cosas increíbles. Tenía toda su vida por delante para hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que quisiera, y no quería estar enamorada. Y, su cerebro trataba de razonar, incluso si el amor había caído en su regazo, ¿qué importaba cuando el objeto de sus desafortunados afectos era nada menos que Edward Cullen? Él la volvía loca. ¿No comprendía eso su corazón?

A su corazón no le importaba. Deseaba a Edward. Pronunciaba su nombre con cada latido—un grito que cada vez se hacía más difícil de ignorar.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haría con todo esto? Bella no tenía idea.

* * *

_**Hasta yo me cansé con tanto estira y afloja jajajaja. Como dijo Eri: Menos mal que no está enamorada jajajaja. La verdad es que a veces uno de mujer se complica mucho las cosas, está Bella sí que sabe hacerse la difícil. Pero bueno, al fin parece que ya se rindió, y ahora Edward es el que le está dando espacio. ¿Será que tenga dudas o solo le está dando tiempo para que ella acepte lo que siente? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Y qué les pareció todo ese arreglo con Jake? Muchas comentaron en sus reviews que no podían creer que alguien tomara decisiones como esas, pero la verdad es que si hay quienes se casan por ejemplo, solo por conveniencia, dándole más prioridad al estatus social que a los sentimientos, en este caso Bella estaba priorizando su carrera, yo no lo haría, pero como dijo mi abuela, cada cabeza es un mundo. Cada quién sabe por qué toma las decisiones que toma, aunque no siempre sean las más sabias, como en el caso de Bella. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir aquí y por lo tanto, mantienen vivo el fandom. No les cuesta nada tomarse unos minutos para dar las gracias por el capítulo, saludar o decir qué les pareció el capi. Sean agradecidos ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, dushakis, Adriana Molina, JessMel, liduvina, BereB, mony17, paupau1, PRISOL, glow0718, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Vanina Iliana, Nina Duciel, Jade HSos, Vanenaguilar, terewee, patymdn, Says, lagie, Diana2GT, Tecupi, LicetSalvatore, Manligrez, MariePrewettMellark, Bertlin, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, bealnum, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Sully YM, aliceforever85, bbluelilas, Rosy Canul, SharOn, Maryluna, Cinti77, kaja0507, Esal, Yoliki, Lectora de Fics, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tata XOXO, Adriu, EriCastelo, Smedina, debynoe12, Vrigny, anakarinasomoza, jupy, somas, tulgarita, rjnavajas, alejandra1987, cavendano13, freedom2604, LuluuPattinson, Brenda Cullenn, Labluegirl, Mel ACS, Pili, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Katie D.B, Marie Sellory, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, injoa, angryc y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	10. Capítulo 10

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Santiago estaba sentado frente a él, mirándolo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Edward sintió que le hormigueaba la piel, y se retorció en su asiento. Bufó y dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa. "¿Podrías dejar de verme de esa forma? Ríete de mí si vas a hacerlo, pero no me veas de esa forma. Me hace sentir como si finalmente te dieras cuenta que has perdido tu oportunidad conmigo."

"Ja." Santiago sacudió su cabeza. "Como si quisiera un pedazo de esa tarta." Señaló con su dedo en dirección a Edward. "¿Toda esta historia entre tú y esa mujer? Es una telenovela. Ella va a terminar siendo tu hermana; puedo sentirlo. Tu padre tuvo alguna tórrida aventura, y sus dos hijos sacaron su brillante cerebro de cirujano."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Ella no es mi hermana."

"Bueno, al menos tienes eso a tu favor."

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio entre ellos antes que Edward se riera entre dientes. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Santiago.

"Solo me rio de mí mismo. En realidad, estoy esperando que me digas que estoy siendo un idiota. O egoísta. O creído. O insistente."

"Eres todas esas cosas."

Edward le arqueó una ceja. "¿Pero?"

Santiago se recargó en su silla, evaluando a Edward con un largo trago de su cerveza. "Pero, esto ha durado más de una década. Me está volviendo loco que ya ni siquiera es gracioso. Tienes que hacer algo."

"Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decir, y me dicen que creo que sé lo que es mejor para todo el mundo."

Ahí estaba. Eso fue lo que hizo que Santiago se riera de él. Su amigo le dio una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que reía entre dientes y sacudía la cabeza. "De verdad no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Edward, tú y esa mujer tienen exactamente el mismo problema. Ella, siendo una adulta más que competente para cuidar de sí misma, decidió que simplemente iba a vivir con la insoportable agonía de estar enamorada de ti. Tú, sin embargo, eres como el niño que siempre se pica las costras. Te voy a dar el crédito por dejarla en paz después que su esposo murió en tu mesa de operaciones, pero en el segundo en que estuvo a tu alcance, estabas sobre ella como una pulga sobre un perro. Ahora, arrancaste la costra y la sangre está chorreando por todas partes, así que por supuesto, vas a tener que lidiar con ello."

Edward hizo una mueca. "Gracias por esa bella imagen."

Santiago se veía muy divertido. "No hay nada bello en esto, hermano. Tu Bella tiene razón en muchas cosas. La gente habla de la gloria del amor y todo eso y convenientemente se olvida de lo desagradable. Cuando le das a alguien ese tipo de importancia en tu vida, es inevitable un poco de cosas desagradables. Deberías esperar muchas cosas desagradables, por como lo veo. El amor no es tan mágico como la ficción nos hace creer. Todo esto entre ustedes dos, debido a que están locamente enamorados el uno del otro, no es bello."

Su expresión se suavizó, y pareció pensativo. "Eres un pendejo prepotente. No hay duda de eso. Pero ella no es una princesa inocente, y tienes razón en una cosa, Eddo. Ella nunca te ha dicho que no. Nunca te dijo a la cara que te fueras a la mierda, incluso si sus acciones parecen ser más elocuentes que sus palabras. La alejaste del borde del precipicio, pero ahora están en caída libre…" Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez puedan llegar a lo bello. Tal vez eso es lo último que Bella quería—estar enamorada—pero todos nosotros hemos recorrido caminos que no teníamos la intención de tomar, y cosas buenas ocurren porque nos fuerzan a tomarlos."

Sacudió su cabeza, agitando su mano. "Esto se está poniendo demasiado introspectivo para mí. ¿En conclusión? Los Beatles cantan puras mierdas, mi amigo. El amor no es todo lo que necesitas. Pero, a estas alturas, al menos se merece una oportunidad."

**~o~**

Edward era tan científico como Bella. Le gustaba la lógica y el orden. Le gustaba el hecho que, la mayor parte del tiempo, el cuerpo humano funcionaba exactamente como estaba programado a hacerlo.

Pero a Edward también le gustaba una cita de Douglas Adams. "… un científico también debe ser como un niño. Si ve una cosa, debe decir que la ve, sea que fuera lo que pensó que iba a ver o no. Primero ver, después pensar y luego comprobar. Pero siempre ver primero. De otro modo solo verá lo que estaba esperando."

No podía ignorar la presencia del misticismo en su vida. Como cualquier doctor, había tenido su porción de pacientes con historias que no podía explicar.

Y amor. La única cosa en lo que la gente parecía concordar respecto al amor era que no podía evitarse. El amor era ciego. El amor no era una opción. La gente se enamoraba todo el tiempo de la persona equivocada. Criminales. Abusadores. Demonios, incluso Hitler encontró a alguien que se casara con él.

Edward estaba enamorado de Bella. Para él, era lo más obvio en el mundo querer ver a dónde lo llevaba. Y tal vez eso era estúpido, dado las circunstancias. Pero no era como si tuviera algo que perder. Por el contrario, si no resolvía _esto_ entre ellos, estaba muy seguro que iba a volverse loco.

Supuso, que era un romántico de corazón. Creía en el destino y las almas gemelas.

Creía que tenía que haber una razón, por la que al pasear por el centro en una calle cualquiera en una tarde cualquiera, vio a nada más y nada menos que al objeto de su afecto sentada sola en el frente de una cafetería. Creía que tenía que haber una razón por la que cuando la vio, de casualidad estaba parado junto a una florería. Alguien estaba tratando de decirle algo, incluso si realmente no tenía sentido.

Sin darse la oportunidad de pensarlo demasiado, Edward hizo un rápido viaje con el florista. Eligió una sola orquídea, porque era grande y ostentosa pero no tan cliché como la rosa. Claro, Bella no era el tipo de mujer que se impresionaba con flores de todos modos. Solo quería atraparla desprevenida.

Con flor en mano, Edward cruzó la calle. Afortunadamente, Bella estaba absorta en su lectura. Pintaba un cuadro hermoso, con un par de gafas oscuras colocadas en la punta de su nariz, sus labios fruncidos reaccionando a los que sea que estaba leyendo. No algo médico, a juzgar por el tamaño del libro. Entonces ficción.

"¿Leyendo algo atrevido en público, Bella?" Preguntó, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a ella.

Ella se sobresaltó, haciendo un ruido como un chillido estrangulado al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el libro sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego se entrecerraron en una mirada con la que estaba íntimamente familiarizado. Justo cuando abría su boca, él le ofreció la flor. "Solo para que quede claro, no te estoy acechando."

La mirada de ella se movió rápidamente alrededor. Sin duda, asegurándose que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Edward continuó mientras tenía la ventaja en la conversación. "Te vi totalmente por casualidad y decidí venir a saludarte." Tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para contener la risa. Ella lo miraba ahora como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, lo que él supuso era una reacción racional. En realidad, no habían interactuado desde que la besó—de forma tierna y dulce—en su habitación de hotel hace unos cinco días. "Traigo regalos." Sacudió la orquídea de forma tentadora. "Bueno. Regalo. En singular."

La mirada en los ojos de ella se había vuelto cautelosa. Miró rápidamente a la orquídea y luego de vuelta a él, como si tuviera miedo que al quitarle los ojos de encima, él atacaría. "¿No me estás acechando?"

Él dejó la orquídea frente a ella y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. "Nunca te he mentido. No veo la razón para empezar ahora."

"Y solo de casualidad tenías una flor."

"No." Su labio se crispó. "Cuando te vi, entré a la florería." Señaló al otro lado de la calle.

"Y la compraste para mí."

"Sip."

Ella arqueó una ceja, su expresión cómicamente sospechosa. "¿Por qué?"

Edward respiró hondo, aquí iba. "Porque es lo que un hombre hace cuando quiere que una mujer acepte una cita."

El silencio cayó entre ellos como un yunque. Él juró que ella había dejado de respirar. Demonios, no estaba seguro que él estuviera respirando. Hizo lo que pudo para mantener la sonrisa serena en su rostro.

"Me estás jodiendo," dijo ella después de un siglo.

Él mordió el interior de su mejilla. Por qué encontraba la furia en su rostro tan divertida, no tenía idea. Sabía que no podía sonreír, ella lo mataría. "No estoy jodiendo contigo. Bueno. Al menos todavía no, hasta que la cita salga realmente bien."

Para su inmensa satisfacción, Bella se tornó a un color rojo escarlata. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, masajeando la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Una cita," murmuró bajo su aliento

Y, como de costumbre, no había dicho que no. "Sé que entiendes el concepto. Tuviste más de una cita con Benjamin." Se esforzó muchísimo para no apretar los dientes al decir el nombre.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron otra vez, desapareciendo cualquier _shock _que quedara. "Benjamin es encantador."

"Yo también lo soy."

Ella se burló. Una vez más, Edward se mordió la mejilla para contener la risa. En vez de eso, inclinó su cabeza, clavando su mirada en la de ella al inclinarse hacia adelante con sus brazos sobre la mesa. Ella jadeó, viéndose un poco aturdida cuando se acercaba. "Créeme, Bella. En una cita, soy muy encantador."

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, él se enderezó y siguió hablando. "Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Crees que no he intentado deshacerme de ese sentimiento?" Dio un sarcástico resoplido, agachando su cabeza. "Como tú, no puedo deshacerme de él. No ha desaparecido en todos estos años. No desapareció incluso cuando tenías toda la razón para odiarme. No es lo que quieres. Y, ¿sabes? Sería mucho mejor para mi autoestima si la mujer a la que le pido una cita estuviera realmente entusiasmada o al menos un poco intrigada." Dio un falso suspiro dramático. "Si ambos vamos a pasar por la tortura de estar enamorados del otro, ¿no crees que deberíamos poder disfrutar los beneficios?"

"¿Cuáles beneficios?"

"¿Cuáles fueron los beneficios de salir con Benjamin?"

Sus rasgos se retorcieron, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle, él levantó las manos. "Lo siento. Déjame intentar eso de nuevo." Lo había estado haciendo bien, pensó. _Reagrupa, Cullen_. "¿Cuáles son los beneficios de una cita? Ya que soy el que la estoy pidiendo, yo me romperé el trasero tratando de impresionarte. Tú te verás fantástica en un vestido."

"¿Ahora me estás diciendo cómo tengo que vestirme?" Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, pero su mirada no era tan severa como podía haber sido.

Él le dio una sonrisa encantadora. "Ponte _jeans_. Te verás fantástica sin importar cómo te vistas."

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y él lo tomó como una buena señal que ella no discutiera en seguida. "Sé que el romance no es lo tuyo, Bella, pero no es exactamente una tortura. Déjame llevarte a una cita. Haré que pases un buen rato. Algo divertido." Inclinó su cabeza. "Te trataré como a una reina, si me lo permites. De cualquier forma, con respeto. Será una verdadera primera cita. No asumiré nada. Sé que he sido, ah… mano larga."

Ella se burló. "¿Mano larga? ¿Así lo llamas?" Nuevamente, sus palabras no sonaban furiosas. Se veía, si acaso, recelosa. Vulnerable. Pero su lenguaje corporal no era hermético. Sus manos estaban sobre la mesa, tomando una taza de café. Era más que capaz de levantarse e irse furiosa, pero no lo había hecho.

Él apretó sus labios, considerando con cuidado sus palabras. "Dijiste que esto entre nosotros te cansaba. Lo entiendo. Es intenso. Diferente a todo lo que he sentido por otra persona, y pocas veces lo he manejado bien al acercarme de la forma correcta." Agachó su cabeza, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. "Lo siento. Por agarrarte. Por perseguirte." Hizo una mueca. Decir en voz alta esas palabras, de verdad sonaba horrible. "Por besarte cuando sabía malditamente bien que no era lo que querías. No voy darte excusas. Lo que estoy diciendo es que si consideras lo que te estoy pidiendo. No voy a presionarte. Puedo ser un caballero."

Ella lo observó, buscando en sus ojos. "Realmente deseas esto. Después de todo." No estaba preguntando.

Él sonrió y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, cerca de ella pero sin tocarla—un momento de casi intimidad. "Mi padre siempre me enseñó a hacer lo mejor que pueda con la mano **(1)** que me dieron." Pretendió suspirar, mirándola con simulada seriedad. "Incluso si es una mano terrible."

Ella se rio. Fue un sonido ahogado, pero sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. "Eres terrible."

"Soy un cretino arrogante. Tú eres una harpía despiadada, pero brillante. Ya sabemos eso del otro, y eso también es un beneficio. Solo podemos mejorar a partir de ahí." Le dio su sonrisa más grande y meneó sus cejas.

Entonces, puso un rostro más serio. "Tenemos tanto sentido como no lo tenemos. Es como un cincuenta, cincuenta. ¿Todo eso que dijiste sobre lo difícil que sería encontrar alguien compatible contigo? Yo lo soy. Estamos en la misma profesión, al mismo nivel, así que no ganarás más dinero que yo. Estoy más que familiarizado con el trabajo que haces, de modo que no puedo recriminarte por ello. Joder, te admiro, Bella. Lo creas o no, siempre lo he hecho.

"Dijiste que el amor era una distracción, y que es destructivo. Y provoca que hagas cosas locas. Tienes razón, pero ya hemos estado lidiando con todo eso, sin los—"

"¿Beneficios?" Ofreció ella, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en la comisura de su boca.

"Tiene sentido. Dime si no lo tiene."

Ella mordió su labio inferior para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con hacerse más grande y se le quedó mirando, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Estás tratando de usar la lógica para convencerme de aceptar una relación?"

"Una cita. Solo una cita." Extendió un solo dedo, tocando dos veces su nudillo antes de retirarlo. "O tal vez estoy equivocado. Tal vez una cita conmigo sería el equivalente a un ritual de tortura."

"Y ahí vas de nuevo. Todo prepotente como siempre." Claramente estaba bromeando esta vez. "Una cita contigo tal vez sea una ligera tortura. Una diminuta tortura."

"¿Solo la punta?"

Ella rodó tanto los ojos que a él le sorprendió que no se cayeran de su cabeza. Pero entonces, ella respiró hondo. Su vista en la mesa, fija en el pequeño espacio entre sus dedos. Se echó a reír sin humor. "Esto es jodidamente surrealista."

"Un poco," concordó él.

Tomó otra respiración profunda y sus ojos se elevaron a los suyos. "Está bien," dijo y se escuchó más tímida que nunca.

El pulso de él se aceleró, y sintió una oleada de emoción como si fuera un maldito colegial. "¿Sí?"

"Estaba buscando alternativas para asesinarte de todos modos. Pero puede que acabes de facilitarme las cosas."

"¿Una cita donde mi supervivencia no esté garantizada? Suena divertido."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, pero sonrió. "Sal de mi vista, Cullen, antes de que recupere el sentido."

Se puso de pie. Ella levantó su cabeza, sus ojos todavía sobre él, y sintió unas abrumadoras ganas de besarla. Solo un pequeño beso. Inocente y lento.

En vez de eso, comenzó a moverse. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo hacia atrás cuando estaba a media cuadra de camino, justo a tiempo para verla llevar la orquídea a su nariz. Se permitió sonreír como un tonto al alejarse con nuevos bríos.

Qué vida tan extraña.

* * *

**(1) Está haciendo alusión a un juego de póker.**

* * *

_**Awwww el cretino arrogante nos resultó romántico jajaja. A su manera, pero lo fue, ¿apoco no? El pobre tuvo algunos momentos en que casi metía la pata pero pudo hablar con ella sin que le gritoneara y se fue con planes para una cita. ¿A dónde les llevará esto? ¿Podrá hacer que florezca una relación entre ellos? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando saber su opinión y qué fue lo que más les gustó con su review. Recuerden que con ellos, son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que alientan a autores a seguir creando historias y a traductores a dedicar de su tiempo para hacerles disponibles historias geniales en otros idiomas. No les cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo y escribir unas cuantas palabras en agradecimiento, y sí logran mucho con ello ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel ACS, kaja0507, anónimo, jupy, PRISOL, bealnum, BereB, Jade HSos, Smedina, somas, terewee, OnlyRobPatti, paupau1, SharOn, Kamilitta, Gabriela Cullen, Vrigny, Labluegirl, liduvina, Diana2GT, debynoe12, dushakis, Vanenaguilar, Manligrez, aliceforever85, torrespera172, Adriu, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Leah De Call, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, Isabelfromnowon, Yoliki, rosycanul10, lagie, piligm, Bertlin, Lady Grigori, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Liz Vidal, Cinti77, Says, Amy Lee Figueroa, tulgarita, angryc, Kriss21, rjnavajas, Sully YM, Mafer, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Tecupi, anakarinasomoza, patymdn, EriCastelo, injoa, jessica shikon no miko, Katie D.B, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_

_**PD. Les agradezco mucho que en cada review me den su opinión sobre los capítulos y como se va desarrollando la historia. Creo que ustedes entienden, así como yo entiendo y lo dejé claro en el capítulo anterior que cada cabeza es un mundo y cada quién tiene una opinión sobre las decisiones de los personajes. Entiendo que a veces se sientan identificadas con ellos y creo que eso es un triunfo para la autora porque nos hace vivir lo que está viviendo el personaje. No saben cuántas veces me han hecho reír con sus historias graciosas, algo que les ocurrió muy parecido al personaje, o cuantas veces quisiera darle algunas palabras de ánimo personales cuando me cuentan algo difícil por lo que estén pasando parecido a lo que está viviendo el personaje. Me alegra leerlas porque me doy cuenta que están viviendo la historia como yo lo hice en su momento. Las preguntas que hago y la opinión que doy, tienen ese propósito, instarlas a dar su opinión, pero no es nada más que eso, mi opinión, con la que estoy segura no todas concordarán y si es así, gracias por decirlo. Solo espero sinceramente que no se ofendan por ello, porque no es esa mi intención :)**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

El sonido de la alarma sacó a Bella de un sueño agitado. Gimió, confundida. ¿Se supone que debía estar despierta? Con otro gemido, se volteó boca abajo, enterrando su cabeza en su mullida almohada.

Entonces, levantó la cabeza con un jadeo.

Había estado soñando con Edward. Ni siquiera un sueño sexual. Fue una cursi fantasía de ensueño.

Soñando con ese doloroso beso tierno y cómo sería una cita con Edward Cullen.

Bella se levantó, murmurando bajo su aliento sobre ser una tonta colegiala. Entró en la ducha, tarareando "Wash that Man Right Out of My Hair **(1)**" con un tono algo maniático.

Había sido una semana infernal. Habían pasado siete días completos desde que Edward la sorprendió. A pesar de su agenda completamente desquiciada—cirugías, pacientes, consultas, papeleo y más papeleo—había pensado demasiado en Edward.

Con sus agendas ocupadas, Edward le había enviado un simple mensaje de texto diciendo que harían una conexión en Arizona. Se sentía más que un poco molesta por revisar su teléfono con demasiada frecuencia, preguntándose si le mandaría otro mensaje de texto.

¿Qué demonios era de su vida ahora?

Ya vestida y de prisa a estas alturas, Bella puso un desayuno muy saludable de un waffle Eggo congelado en la tostadora. Tan pronto como salió, lo agarró, agarró su maletín con su otra mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bella abrió la puerta delantera y gritó, al instante saltando hacia atrás y dejando caer su bolso y su Eggo al suelo. En su entrada, Edward hizo una mueca. "Ah. Lo siento. Permíteme—" Se movió para atravesar el umbral pero rápidamente retrocedió. "Lo siento. Uh. No debía haber venido a menos que me invitaras, y probablemente no quieras hacerlo. Pero, esto no es lo que parece."

Ella se le quedó mirando. "¿Quieres decir que no estás merodeando afuera de mi puerta?"

"Exactamente. Esto no es eso." Frunció el ceño, bufó y le tendió un vaso cubierto para llevar con lo que probablemente era café. "Vine a traerte esto, y a ofrecerte un aventón al aeropuerto." Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el coche estacionado en la calle.

"¿Me trajiste café?" Entre su agotamiento y el hecho surrealista que había estado pensando en Edward toda la mañana y aquí estaba, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. No sabía cómo sentirse de que estuviera aquí por primera vez, en su espacio privado. Su hogar siempre fue su único refugio, el único lugar en el que nunca, jamás tenía que verlo.

Él inclinó solo un poco su cabeza, sus ojos buscando en los de ella. "Es justo como te gusta, te lo aseguro."

A pesar de sí misma, su labio se crispó. "¿Cómo me gusta?"

Él mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos danzando con picardía, y ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse. "El café, Edward. Cómo me gusta mi café."

"Igual que tu alma. Negro y amargo con solo un poco de dulzura."

Ni siquiera pudo evitarlo, ella sonrió. "Eres una persona horrible," dijo al tomar el café. "¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?"

"Uh." Su sonrisa decayó. "Mamá la tenía de cuando te envió las formas. Quería sorprenderte, pero ahora me doy cuenta que probablemente fue una invasión a tu privacidad."

Bella tuvo que apretar sus labios con fuerza para evitar sonreír. Debió haber estado molesta, pero él lo entendió sin que ella tuviera que decírselo. Además, de la forma en que la estaba viendo ahora, con la frente fruncida y una expresión de sabueso, pensó en darle un respiro. "Acosador," dijo, bromeando un poco.

Los dos se miraron por un segundo, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de la boca de él. Bella se estremeció. Se sintió raro. Había estado irritada por la cantidad de espacio que ocupó este hombre en su mente durante toda la semana. Esperaba que al verlo solo empeoraría el problema. Pero, en este contexto, con su intento un poco torpe de hacer algo lindo para ella, estaba más aliviada que nada.

Este momento con él, uno que no estaba tenso por el conflicto y la ira, fue la primera vez que había respirado profundamente en años.

"¿Está bien que te lleve?" Preguntó, su voz suave. "Sé que odias dejar tu coche en el aeropuerto."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó ella, resignada pero desconcertada.

"Uh." Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y se echó a reír. "Cristo, nada suena bien. Mira, juro que nunca te he acosado. Es solo que hemos estado en el mismo lugar con mucha frecuencia—"

"Me escuchaste decírselo a alguien más."

Asintió.

Ella respiró por la nariz, su cabeza dando vueltas un poco con alguna clase de extraña euforia. "A ti te gusta el café con crema y azúcar," dijo apresurada. "Y es lo que más odias de nuestra profesión—la frecuencia con la que tienes que tomar tu café negro por necesidad. Sin importar cuan a menudo lo tomes; nunca te ha gustado."

Él sonrió. No su acostumbrada sonrisa arrogante, sino una sonrisa que, en todo caso, parecía emocionada. "Quién está acosando a quién, ¿eh?"

Suspiró, tragando el sabor amargo en su boca. Ella siempre estaba consciente de él cuando estaba en el mismo lugar que ella. Si estaban en un lugar concurrido, rodeados por gente teniendo un ciento de conversaciones diferentes, era una garantía que escucharía claramente cuando alguien pronunciara su nombre. Captaba su atención, como la parte resaltada en una página. Así que, sí, sabía más de Edward de lo que quería.

Pero, había algo de consuelo en la idea que él estaba tan consciente de ella como ella de él.

"Vámonos, acosador. Vamos a llegar tarde," dijo ella. Al caminar por su entrada, Bella se sintió agradecida de tener las manos llenas. Sentía el impulso de girar un mechón de cabello justo detrás de su oreja—un hábito nervioso suyo. Y, se sentía irrazonablemente emocionada por hablar en plural.

Ridículo.

**~o~**

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto y su espera en la fila, Edward se negó a decirle lo que tenía planeado, salvo que era casual. Ella se negaba a admitir que le había tomado tres veces más de lo normal empacar para este viaje en particular. No había pensado dos veces en que traería para sus citas con Benjamin, ¿pero con Edward? Al parecer, con él era una historia totalmente diferente.

Aunque trató de ignorarlo, cuando pasaron la hilera de tiendas libres de impuestos a Bella le entraron deseos de ir de compras. Eso casi nunca le pasaba, pero vio una bufanda que pensó quedaría muy bien con su atuendo para esa noche. Se dijo que en realidad solo quería una excusa para no tener que sentarse junto a Edward en la puerta de embarque y hacer más charla incómoda. No sabía cómo hablar—solo hablar—con él todavía. No sabía cómo no estar a la defensiva en su presencia. Demonios, no sabía por qué siquiera estaba _intentando_ no estar a la defensiva.

No. Eso no era cierto. Había una parte de ella que quería agradarle a ese pendejo. Era absurdo. Antes de Jacob, solo había estado tangencialmente preocupada por cómo se veía o si su cabello era lindo cuando salía en una cita. Después de Jacob, cuando sus experiencias con hombres solo habían sido un rápido encuentro casual aquí y allá, no le preocupaba mucho lo que el hombre con el que estaba pensaba de ella. A la gente podría agradarle o no; era prerrogativa de ellos.

Bella dejó de acomodar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y se fulminó a sí misma con la mirada en el pequeño espejo de la tienda. Todo esto la estaba volviendo loca. Todo ello. Todo sobre él y en quién se convertía ella cuando él estaba cerca.

Al menos, todo eso de la extraña cita tendría que traer algún tipo de resolución.

Y tal vez, querer agradarle a él no era tan malo.

**~o~**

Había sido un largo día en una escuela particularmente difícil. Edward ofreció posponer su cita.

"¿Por qué estás siendo _tan_ amable?" Bella preguntó, desconcertada.

Él le había dado esa sonrisa de bastardo, esa pícara que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y una sensación electrizante salir directamente de las puntas de sus dedos. "Estoy tratando de impresionar a una mujer hermosa, ¿recuerdas? Ese es el punto de las citas. Das esa imagen de la persona que ella cree que quiere. Alguien amable, considerado y dulce. Para gustarle al objeto de tu afecto."

"Lástima que ya te conozco."

"Soy muchas cosas, Bella, y no todas son lindas, pero mis padres sí inculcaron en mí algo de cortesía. Ha sido un día infernal."

"Si puedo sobrevivir a una cirugía de veintiséis horas, puedo sobrevivir a una cita contigo."

"Bueno, siempre y cuando yo sea más intrigante que una neuralgia del trigémino."

"¿Para un neurocirujano?"

"Buen punto."

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde esa conversación, y Bella casi terminaba de arreglarse. Solo le estaba dando unos últimos toques a su maquillaje cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Llegaste temprano," dijo cuando abrió la puerta. "Yo—" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando encontró no a Edward sino a Benjamin afuera de su puerta.

Los ojos de él la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco cohibida. Él le dio esa sonrisa de superestrella. "Bueno, vine a ver si podía entretenerte esta noche." Levantó una botella de Gentleman Jack que tenía en su mano. "Has sido una mujer difícil de localizar últimamente."

Bella se sonrojó. Benjamin le había mandado mensajes de texto durante la semana y algunos días entre visitas igual que lo había hecho antes. Había sido comprensivo con sus respuestas breves, entendiendo que su vida profesional era intensa, sobre todo porque ella se había ausentado por unos días.

En realidad, Bella no supo cómo manejar lo de Benjamin. No era como si hubiesen estado saliendo en primer lugar. Y le irritaba la idea que Edward tuviera algún tipo de derechos sobre ella—como si tuviera que ponerle fin a su casi coqueteo con Benjamin porque había aceptado una cita.

"Así que, ¿vas a salir?" Benjamin preguntó. "¿Conociste a un arizoniano más guapo que yo?"

"No creo que eso sea humanamente posible," dijo Bella, llevándole la corriente.

"¿Entonces quién—" Atrajo su atención un silbido que veían del ascensor. Por supuesto, Edward dio vuelta a la esquina silbando un tono alegre que se interrumpió cuando se paró en seco al ver a Benjamin. Obviamente, se había arreglado un poco—_jeans_ negros ajustados, una camisa impecable, y su cabello un poco alborotado. "Ah, ya veo."

Bella se enderezó, sintiéndose culpable sin motivo alguno. Desvió sus ojos rápidamente de Benjamin a Edward. Benjamin parecía divertido. El rostro de Edward estaba ilegible, pero sus ojos definitivamente estaban entrecerrados. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "En algún otro momento entonces," Benjamin dijo con un guiño.

"Te veré mañana," le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Benjamin acomodó la botella en su mano y caminó por el pasillo justo cuando Edward empezó a caminar otra vez. Sus ojos estaban cautelosos, revoloteando entre Benjamin y Bella.

"Tráela de vuelta a una hora decente," Benjamin le tomó el pelo a Edward al pasar. "Es noche de escuela."

Edward arqueó una ceja. "Claro," dijo con ironía, y sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, continuó avanzando por el pasillo hacia ella.

"No sabía que iba a venir," soltó Bella.

"No dije nada."

"Y como sea, tú no tienes derecho a decidir a quién veo."

El labio de él se crispó. "No dije nada."

"Es por eso que odio salir en citas. Es demasiado maldito drama."

"Bella."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "No dijiste nada," dijo, su mente racional deteniendo sus divagaciones. Frotó sus palmas en los costados de su falda. "Yo no hago esto. No sé las reglas."

"No hay—"

"Sí hay reglas. Es por eso que traigo maquillaje y llevo puesto lo que llevo puesto, y es por eso que tú hueles tan malditamente bien en este momento."

Él frunció sus labios, obviamente intentando no reírse. Ella le frunció el ceño. "La única vez que necesito que me digas qué hacer."

"Prácticamente estás a la altura de mis expectativas, así que diría que lo estás haciendo bien."

Ella inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué expectativas?"

"Te traje algo." Sacó su mano por detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué expectativas?"

"Supuse que no te impresionaría con flores, y estamos en el desierto, así que es un cactus."

Lo era. Un pequeño pero sorpresivamente bonito tazón de cactáceas incluyendo un diminuto cactus con una aún más diminuta flor roja en él. Ella se distrajo por un instante, pero luego volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. "¿Qué expectativas tienes?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "He estado aquí por aproximadamente un minuto y medio, y ya has iniciado dos argumentos conmigo."

"No discutí. No hubo ningún argumento."

"Pudo haberlo si yo hubiese participado."

Bella tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos. "Entonces, ¿quién está discutiendo?"

Él se echó a reír. Bueno, le alegraba que al menos uno de ellos se estaba divirtiendo.

"Bella, hemos tenido una relación antagonista desde que apenas éramos más que unos niños. Espero que me des mierda. Probablemente te estás haciendo la difícil porque estás esperando que sea un pendejo. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a decírmelo."

"Porque eres dura, y yo soy un pendejo." Su sonrisa se desvaneció en algo mucho más serio. "Soy yo. Es extraño, jodido e incómodo."

"Wow. Esto suena como una muy buena idea." A Bella no le gustó el vuelco que sintió en su corazón.

Él agachó su cabeza, viéndola a los ojos. "Es el romance menos romántico que podría imaginar." Estiró su mano, rozando con sus dedos el interior de su brazo con un gesto suave y rápido. "No lo cambiaría por nada."

Los labios de ella se torcieron hacia arriba. "Esto es confuso," admitió con voz baja.

"Lo sé." Le ofreció el tazón en su mano. "Toma el cactus, Bella, y luego, solo sé tú. Por razones que desafían la comprensión, me gustas."

Se echó a reír. Tenía que hacerlo. Esto era absurdo. Tomó el tazón. "Son encantadores."

"También lo eres tú." Meneó sus cejas. "Y, al parecer, huelo bien."

Ahora ella rodó los ojos, pero tuvo que sonreír. De verdad, olía muy bien. "Déjame hallar un lugar para esto." Se metió, colocando las cactáceas en el tocador del baño. "Así que, ahora tengo que descubrir cómo llevar un cactus a casa," dijo cuando volvió a salir al pasillo. "Típico de ti ser un dolor en mi trasero," dijo bromeando.

"Lo sé. Estar enamorado de mí es una experiencia muy horrible." Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia los ascensores. "Aprovechemos lo mejor de esto, ¿quieres?"

* * *

**(1) Sacar a ese hombre de mi cabeza**

* * *

_**Concuerdo totalmente con lo que dijo Edward: "Es el romance menos romántico que podría imaginar" jajajaja. Con todo, parece que sí va a funcionar. Felicitaciones a Edward por contenerse como lo hizo con Benjamin, ¿no cree? Y el muy cabr** le dice que la traiga a una hora decente jejeje. Hasta ahora todo va bien, ¿pero continuará así? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que ocurra ahora que están, ¿juntos? Mmmm…Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para autoras y traductoras, nos alientan para continuar haciendo esto, si quieren que el fandom siga vivo y que puedan seguir disfrutando de más historias, no les cuesta nada tomarse unos minutos y dejar su review en agradecimiento. Recuerden también que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización, y por ejemplo, para otro capi de The List, todavía falta un buen ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: carlita16, Labluegirl, Techu, glow0718, jupy, Manligrez, paupau1, calvialexa, OnlyRobPatti, Gabriela Cullen, mony17, alejandra1987, Adriana Molina, Jade HSos, Mony Grey, Tecupi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Yoliki, Sully YM, MariePrewettMellark, freedom2604, Smedina, Vrigny, Say's, Vanenaguilar, Kriss211, LicetSalvatore, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, bealnum, lunaweasleycullen14, Isabelfromnowon, Diana2GT, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, gmguevaraz, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Cinti77, Liz Vidal, Amy Lee Figueroa, BereB, torrespera172, Mel ACS, Katie D.B, aliceforever85, SharOn, angryc, Mafer, Pili, Adriu, somas, debynoe12, Lectora de Fics, injoa, EriCastelo, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, cavendano13, PRISOL, LuluuPattinson, rjnavajas, Al-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, lagie, Bertlin, terewee, mercchu, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. DEPENDE de ustedes. No lo olviden. **_


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

El viaje parecía estar yendo bien. Un poquitín incómodo, pero era el tipo de incomodidad encantadora. Fuera de su visión periférica, él vio que ella lo miró varias veces.

"Así que, a dónde vamos, necesitamos un coche," dijo Bella.

Su labio se crispó. Se estaba volviendo loca por la curiosidad y tratando de no demostrarlo. "Un coche es una necesidad en este caso."

"¿Vamos a un lavado de coches? De verdad, me gusta cuando tienen del jabón de tres colores."

Él golpeó el volante con su puño. "Espera. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que, después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para impresionarte, resulta que en realidad eres fácil?"

"Las cosas que no sabes de mí pueden llenar un arca."

"¿Una embarcación de proporciones mitológicas, imposible de llenar en la vida real?" Él le echó un vistazo y le guiñó un ojo. "Acepto el desafío."

Ella giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Lástima para ella que él podía ver en su reflejo que estaba ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?" Preguntó él.

Su cabeza se giró de golpe. "¿Qué?"

"¿Tu color favorito?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para charlar, Bella. Llenar el arca."

"¿Con mi color favorito?"

"Es información importante que debo tener."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si dices verde, sabré que es porque no puedes dejar de mirar a mis ojos." Se volvió para batirle sus pestañas.

"Mira el camino," gritó ella, saltando en su asiento. "Mi color favorito es el marrón, por amor de Dios."

"¿_Marrón_?"

"Oh, aquí vamos."

Deteniéndose en una luz roja, él la miró, sosteniendo su mirada. "Me gusta el marrón," dijo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, y su respiración se detuvo. Él volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el camino, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para evitar sonreír.

"Llegamos," dijo unos minutos más tarde.

Cuando se detuvieron y Edward pagó, Bella se quedó completamente callada. Era ridículo, pero el corazón de él estaba latiendo fuera de control. Estaba nervioso. Esta cita iba a ser un desastre. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?

En efecto, en el momento que se alejaron del mostrador de boletos, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Estás siendo condescendiente conmigo."

Se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. "Esto tengo que escucharlo."

"Soy una mujer, así que me tienen que gustar los viejos romances cursis, ¿cierto?"

La risita empeoró. Sacudió su cabeza al detenerse en un espacio. "¿Has considerado alguna vez que no todo es sobre ti?"

Por solo un segundo, obviamente la tomó desprevenida. La expresión de confusa incertidumbre que cruzó por sus rasgos fue inmensamente satisfactoria dado que él sabía malditamente bien que ella se recuperaría en seguida.

Y, efectivamente. "Esta es una cita. Tú mismo dijiste que el propósito era impresionarme, así que, ¿cómo _no _va a ser esto sobre mí?"

Tuvo que apretar sus labios en una fina línea para evitar reírse otra vez. Se volvió en su asiento para mirarla, pensando que se veía encantadora incluso cuando lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. "Hablemos en serio, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que algo que yo haga te impresione? Así que, elegí el autocine por dos razones." Estiró su brazo para cubrir el respaldo del suyo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella. "La primera debería ser obvia. Sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿cierto? Subes al asiento trasero, por comodidad, y si la película es demasiado aburrida…" Meneó sus cejas.

Los ojos de ella bajaron a sus labios, y demonios, si eso no envió un relámpago por su espalda. "¿Crees que vamos a besarnos?"

"Dije que solo si nos aburrimos."

"Ajá." Los ojos de ella permanecieron en sus labios por otro segundo antes de volver a levantar la vista. "¿Y la segunda razón?"

Él frunció sus labios. Todo esto tampoco era fácil para él. Iba contra todos sus instintos darle a esta mujer algo tan personal como lo que estaba a punto de darle. Suspiró. "Mira, soy el más joven de tres hijos. Todos nosotros somos brillantes."

"Y modestos."

"No. No ninguno lo es. ¿Cómo podríamos serlo?" Suspiró. "Fuimos educados de esa forma—para saber que éramos inteligentes y que grandes cosas se esperaban de nosotros. No me malentiendas. Vi e hice cosas increíbles. No lamento mi infancia o nada dramático como eso. Fue buena, pero…"

La mirada de Bella era de curiosidad al mirarlo. "Suena intenso," dijo, y él no creyó que se estuviera burlando.

"Podía serlo. Entonces, llegué a mi adolescencia, y las cosas se pusieron tensas."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Era el típico adolescente enojado, y seguía, y seguía sin parar. Todo el tiempo. Muchísimas actividades. Mi padre era, por supuesto, mi padre—un doctor importante, así que no estaba mucho con nosotros. El segundo trabajo de tiempo completo de mi madre era ser la directora de actividades para nosotros, sus queridos niños. Y ya no sé cómo hablar con ella como un ser humano."

"¿Por eso del adolescente enojado?"

"Exacto. Pero los domingos, ella se tomaba la mañana libre para relajarse con sangría y una película vieja."

Bella se le quedó mirando, la más pequeña de las sonrisas jugando en sus labios. "Y tú la veías con ella," terminó ella.

"Sip."

"Y querías compartir eso conmigo."

"Sí."

Ella lo miró por unos segundos más, y luego agachó la cabeza. "Maldita sea," murmuró bajo su aliento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Levantando su cabeza, ella le sonrió abiertamente. "Odio cuando tienes razón."

"¿En qué tengo razón?"

"En que realmente puedes ser encantador cuando quieres serlo."

Sonriendo, finalmente él se rindió a los deseos que había tenido durante toda la noche. Estiró su mano y tomó la de ella, llevó su mano a sus labios y dejó un prolongado beso. La expresión de ella, su lenguaje corporal, se enterneció y aún le sonreía.

"Voy a comprarnos comida," dijo, dándole a su mano un apretón más antes de soltarla. "¿Hamburguesas está bien?"

"Solo si viene acompañada de una malteada. Oh, y palomitas."

"Eres muy exigente después de todo."

Volvió con su comida justo cuando empezaba la película. Reclinaron los asientos delanteros para tener una vista clara desde atrás y se pusieron cómodos para ver _It Happened One Night_ protagonizado por Clark Gable y Claudette Colbert.

"¿La has visto?" Edward preguntó.

"Es en blanco y negro."

"Esa no es una respuesta, Bella."

"No. Mi familia no era del tipo de romance a la antigua. Era más del tipo de béisbol y _Realities_."

"¡Caramba!"

"De acuerdo."

Vieron la película, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Bella cruzara sus brazos. Tenía esa expresión de irritación en la que apretaba sus labios y entrecerraba los ojos. Era algo reconfortante que por primera vez mirara furiosa hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él cuando sintió mucha curiosidad sobre qué estaba pensando.

"Veo por qué te gusta esta película."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque él es como tú. Es un pendejo arrogante que piensa que lo sabe todo. ¿Escuchaste este diálogo? Va enviarla de vuelta con su papi si no se comporta. Ella es mayor de veintiún años."

Él le arrojó unas cuantas palomitas. "Ve la película. Se supone que sea divertida. No se supone que lo tomes en serio."

"Solo digo que no me va a agradar este tipo solo porque es guapo."

"Oh, estoy muy consciente de eso."

Ella lo miró, y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Es Clark Gable. Todos creen que Clark Gable es guapo," dijo Edward.

"Oh, bueno, si es tu tipo."

"Él es el tipo de cualquiera. Si un hombre dice que no se volvería _gay_ por Clark Gable, está mintiendo. Él es el Robert Downy Jr. de su tiempo."

"Awww. Estás enamorado," ella bromeó, mirándolo por encima de su malteada de fresa.

"Está es una escena icónica," dijo Edward cuando llegó la escena en que los dos personajes principales tenían que compartir una habitación. "Ver a Clark Gable con el pecho desnudo provocó una disminución de ventas de camisetas en ese tiempo."

"¿Qué?" Se burló ella. "Eso es absurdo." Alcanzó su teléfono.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo estoy buscando en Google, obviamente."

"Solo porque estamos solos en este coche, no significa que puedes usar tu teléfono en el cine."

Ella se le quedó mirando. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que era porque la estaba tocando otra vez. Estiró su mano para agarrar su muñeca. Los había acercado. Sus ojos bajaron a los labios de ella.

"Ve la película," los labios de ella dijeron.

"Sí." Su voz sonó ronca para sus oídos. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la pantalla, tratando de ignorar el hecho que el ambiente en el coche se había convertido en electricidad estática. Era increíblemente difícil controlar sus manos.

Él se divertía, tratando de imaginar en cómo ella le patearía el trasero cuando salió abruptamente de su ensoñación por el grito de indignación. "Es insufrible."

"¿Qué hizo ahora Clark?"

"¿Estás viendo esto? Escúchalo. Cree que ella no mojó bien su dona." Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla gigante. "¿Porque hay una manera correcta para mojar una dona? Aunque, ¿sabes cuál es la verdadera pregunta?"

"¿Quién demonios arruinaría una buena taza de café al mojar una dona en él?"

"Exacto." Su sonrisa se amplió, y él jadeó. Jesús, ella era hermosa.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco en algo no tan exuberante. Ella lo observó y respiró hondo. Por un segundo, él pensó que iba a acercarse y besarlo.

No lo hizo, pero cuando se volvió una vez más hacia la pantalla se acercó un poco más a él.

Y cuando él se estiró y dejó que su brazo cayera en su espalda, ella no lo apartó. Miró directamente hacia adelante, pero no lo apartó.

Su piel era muy suave.

Y unos minutos después, ella se movió otra vez y muy tímidamente descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Edward nunca había estado tan ridículamente complacido con algo en su vida. Su sonrisa era cegadora, y estaba agradecido que ella en realidad no podía verla desde la posición en la que estaba.

"¿Ves?" Murmuró contra su cabello unos minutos después. "Es un sabelotodo que cree en la igualdad de oportunidades. Ahora está criticando las habilidades de su padre para hacer de caballito. No solo le habla condescendientemente a la mujercita."

"Eso no lo hace más atractivo. Los pendejos arrogantes no excitan."

"Mmmm."

"No lo hacen."

"Mmmm."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, pero se acurrucó aún más bajo su brazo. Entonces, durante la escena más famosa de la película—donde Claudette Colbert tuvo éxito donde falló Clark Gable y consiguió un aventón, Bella le dio un manotazo en la rodilla.

"Mira," alardeó. "Ella es inteligente. Capaz de cuidarse así misma y a él, si él solo se callara y la dejara ayudar. Ya sabes, como si ella fuera una persona igual de capaz."

Él se rio entre dientes, viéndola mientras ella lo miraba. Su rostro estaba muy cerca. Sus labios estaban muy cerca. "Sabes lo que podríamos hacer si odias la película…" Dijo, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella.

Ella inhaló bruscamente, sus ojos oscureciéndose con una emoción y deseo inconfundibles. Respiró para tranquilizarse, sus ojos encontrando los de él de forma furtiva. "Todavía no," susurró.

Él lamió sus labios, inmóvil bajo su mirada. Murmuró en señal que la había escuchado pero no apartó la mirada y no dejó de pasar sus dedos por detrás de su oreja.

Por mucho que deseara besarla, recostarla en este espacioso asiento trasero, observarla ver la película era casi igual de divertido. Muy a su pesar, él podía ver que se estaba metiendo en la película. Se veía realmente desolada al acercarse el final, cuando parecía que todo se derrumbaba.

"Te entiendo, Clark. El amor es horrible," Bella dijo cuando le sacan a Clark Gable su confesión de amor en su momento de mayor debilidad.

"No lo hagas," murmuró cuando Claudette estaba por casarse con el hombre equivocado. "Sabes que no quieres hacerlo."

Y cuando Claudette huye de su boda, Bella dio el más pequeño grito de triunfo sofocado por sus labios cerrados. Edward se echó a reír. "Te gustó," la acusó.

"Estuvo horrible," alegó, pero estaba sonriendo. "Me la pasé terrible."

"Ajá." Él de verdad, realmente deseaba besarla.

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa. "Tenemos…" Cerró sus ojos, alejándose un poco de él. "Tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana."

Él presionó su lengua en su paladar, determinado a aprender de sus errores. No iba a discutir con ella, decirle que simplemente se rindiera. Claro que quería hacerlo. Sabía que ella lo deseaba; estaba escrito por todo su rostro.

En vez de eso, se enderezó. Recogió la basura y fue a tirarla. Luego, volvió a entrar al coche y los llevó de vuelta al hotel.

Al salir del cine, Bella estiró su mano y la puso sobre la de él en la palanca de cambios.

Edward sonrió, más pretenciosamente satisfecho de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Volteó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, disfrutando del silencio.

* * *

_**Jajaja estos dos me matan. Por más que se resista Bella, Edward parece haber aprendido de sus errores (AL FIN) Y está usando sus mejores armas. Eso de llevarla a un autocinema a ver una película vieja por un lindo recuerdo de su adolescencia con su mamá, fue un golpe abajo, ¿apoco no? En fin, parece que todo va a viento en popa. ¿Seguirá así? Todavía hay algunas cosas que tienen que resolver entre ellos, veremos cómo les va con eso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión. POR FAVOR, no olviden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, es su forma de agradecer el tiempo dedicado a ustedes y nos alienta a seguir haciendo esto. Además que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de TODAS las traducciones ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: nydiac10, mony17, Labluegirl, MariePrewettMellark, JessMel, patymdn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, jupy, Vrigny, kaja0507, alimago, dushakis, Vanenaguilar, Klara Anastacia Cullen, torrespera172, lagie, Isabelfromnowon, Manligrez, freedom2604, Smedina, Gigi14, Gabriela Cullen, BereB, lunaweasleycullen4, bealnum, JANET A SANDOVAL, paupau1, Yoliki, Adriu, Tecupi, debynoe12, Merce, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Melania, caresgar26, carolaap, rjnavajas, glow0718, Sully YM, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LuluuPattinson, alejandra1987, PRISOL, terewee, Bitah, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, Katie D.B, Kriss21, calvialexa, Dery05, Techu, Liz Vidal, injoa, aliceforever85, Adriana Molina, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Amy Lee Figueroa, Say's, Lizdayanna, Pili, Bertlin, saraipineda44, Lectora de Fics, somas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que espero sea muy pronto. DEPENDIENDO DE USTEDES. **_


	13. Capítulo 13

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Bella estaba en medio de una conversación con un par de residentes sobre un caso—un bebé con hidrocefalia que había tenido nueve cirugías en sus ocho meses de vida—cuando sintió que algo vibró en su cadera. Eso, por supuesto, era típico. Había numerosas razones por las que un doctor estaba siempre a disposición de cientos de personas diferentes que podrían tener preguntas para él. De modo que, Bella no interrumpió su explicación mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo para echarle un vistazo.

"Como no es atípico en este tipo de pacientes, en su última cirugía, la VET **(1) **se realizó en conjunto con un CPC **(2)**, y…"

El nombre en el mensaje de texto la distrajo.

Edward.

Al ver su nombre, la invadió la emoción y una oleada de maniática alegría tiró de sus labios hacia arriba. Abrió el mensaje sin pensarlo, ansiosa por saber qué decía.

"¿Buenas noticias, doctora Swan-Black?" Uno de los residentes preguntó.

"Oh." Bella levantó su cabeza de golpe antes de poder leer el mensaje, dándose cuenta solo entonces que había dejado de hablar en media oración. "Um, sí. Buenas noticias. Buenas noticias sobre un paciente." Podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse. "Como estaba diciendo, una CPC se realizó debido a…"

Mientras que había estado hablando en oraciones claras y concisas antes del mensaje, ahora empezó a tropezarse con las palabras. Pese a que estaba acostumbrada a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez mientras mantenía una conversación o ladraba órdenes en la sala de operaciones, de algún modo la desconcertó una intensa curiosidad. Se moría por saber lo que Edward le había mensajeado.

Tartamudeando una rápida despedida a los residentes ahora perplejos, Bella se retiró rápidamente. Caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo, y en el momento que estuvo fuera de la vista, se metió en la habitación oscura más cercana, necesitando estar a solas para reagruparse. Recargándose en la pared, Bella apretó sus dientes, ignorando obstinadamente la voz en su cabeza instándola a ver el mensaje.

Pueril, se reprendió en su interior. Por amor de Dios, se puso toda embobada. Incluso ahora, una frívola agitación vibraba por su cuerpo. Sentía su piel eléctrica, como si Edward estuviera ahí en la habitación con ella, agachándose para susurrarle su mensaje al oído.

Ridículo, pensó. Ella era una doctora ocupada, no una adolescente ingenua; tenía que actuar como una. Era muy probable que una vida pudiera depender de su concentración en cualquier momento.

Pero… ese no era el caso en este momento en particular.

Sucumbiendo a su risueña adolescente interior, Bella sacó de nuevo el teléfono de su bolsillo. Mordió su labio inferior, ignorando las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo al abrir su mensaje.

Edward: Eres justo mi marca de heroína.

Bella rodó sus ojos, pero tuvo que morder con más fuerza su labio para evitar sonreír como una tonta. Podía adivinar a dónde se dirigía esto. A nivel químico, eso de estar locamente enamorados que últimamente se estaban permitiendo estaba a la par con lo que le ocurría al cerebro cuando te dabas un toque de cocaína o heroína.

Era una descripción acertada. Lo que estaba sintiendo era como una adicción—constante, potente, y que consume, como si los centros prioritarios de su cerebro hubiesen sido reprogramados para poner a Edward y toda actividad relacionada con Edward justo en la cima. Era molesto, pero también era maravilloso de una forma extraña e inesperada. Como si aparte del resto del mundo, existiera esta brillante burbuja solo para ellos.

Bella: Tienes razón. Ser adicta a la verdadera heroína podría ser peor que estar enamorada de ti.

Vio los puntos rebotando en la parte inferior de la pantalla, demasiado emocionada mientras él escribía su respuesta.

Edward: La perspectiva lo es todo. ¿Cómo va tu día, preciosa?

Por qué el término cariñoso la hacía quedarse sin aliento, Bella no podía entenderlo. O tal vez era su pregunta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que a alguien le interesara cómo le iba. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Echaba de menos esa clase de intimidad.

¿Por qué él? Su corazón se retorció con la pregunta que se hizo muchas veces. Dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, deseando que su cabeza y su corazón estuvieran en sintonía. Rechazarlo—y a toda esa tontería de estar perdidamente enamorada que distrae, es molesta, increíble, y maravillosa—o rendirse, y disfrutarlo.

Bella: ¿No te cansas de tener que convencerme de que esto es lo que quiero?

Durante un momento dolorosamente largo, no hubo movimiento en su extremo del teléfono. Entonces, los puntos empezaron a rebotar, y un segundo después su mensaje llegó.

Edward: A menudo, pero eso no parece detenerme, mi dulce adicción.

Bella se rio entre dientes, más que nada de sí misma. Sí. El hecho de que el hombre la enfurecía tan a menudo como la impresionaba no había impedido lo que sentía por él. Demonios, solo pensar en él había interrumpido lo que podría haber sido una cita fácil y excitante con una estrella de cine.

Si todo esto del amor le hiciera el favor de tener sentido, estaría mucho menos cabreada con ello.

Considerando su primera pregunta, Bella dudó por otro segundo antes de escribir su respuesta.

Bella: De hecho, realmente ha sido un día de mierda. Tenía un paciente de dieciocho meses de edad con severas complicaciones postoperatorias, y mi coche no arrancó. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con él, así que tomé un Uber para venir aquí.

Se apartó de la pared entonces, recordándose que tenía cosas qué hacer, y mucho papeleo.

Antes que pudiera avanzar más en el pasillo, su teléfono vibró otra vez.

Edward: Te puedes ir conmigo esta noche, si quieres.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, pero antes de que pudiera responder, él envió otro mensaje.

Edward: A tu CASA. Donde voy a pasarte a dejar sin ponerte una mano encima o tocarte de una forma íntima.

Edward: A menos que quieras que te toque de esa forma.

Edward: O a cenar. También podemos hacer eso.

Edward: Seguido por eso de tocar.

Edward: Podemos hacer ambas cosas, pero no deberíamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Estoy seguro que eso conseguiría que nos echaran del restaurante.

Edward: Por otro lado, existe la comida para llevar.

Los hombros de Bella temblaban por su risa silenciosa, y sonrió con cariño viendo el teléfono.

Bella: ¿Terminaste?

Edward: Puede ser.

Envió un emoji con una amplia sonrisa con su mensaje, y ella casi podía ver su sonrisa juguetona. Era muy extraño cómo lo conocía tan bien, conocía sus expresiones.

Bella: De hecho, la cena sería lindo.

**~o~**

Al final de la cena, el estresante día de Bella casi había quedado en el olvido. Edward le había permitido desahogarse; él la consoló, y luego, la distrajo exitosamente con un fantástico debate _nerd_ sobre las nuevas películas de Star Wars.

"Tal vez solo estoy encariñado con el ahora extinto universo de los libros porque eran mi escape en la escuela de medicina," dijo. "Pero a pesar de todo, para mí, Ben es y siempre será el hijo de Luke. Han y Leia no tenían razón para nombrar a su hijo Ben. Obi-Wan no era su mentor. A Han ni siquiera le agradaba. Y no me hagas hablar de la idea de Han y Leia separados."

Bella rodó los ojos. "Me sorprendes. No puedes imaginar el concepto que una líder práctica como Leia pudiera cansarse de un arrogante y jactancioso pirata espacial, ¿eh?"

Después de la cena, porque todavía no estaba lista para ir a casa, sugirió un café.

Y luego, se le acabaron las excusas para seguir fuera con él.

No le pasó a Bella desapercibido que cuando salió del coche, su habitual andar resuelto se había reducido a un paso lento cuando Edward y ella se encaminaban hacia su puerta. Estaban haciendo tiempo. _Ella _estaba haciendo tiempo, y entre más se acercaban a su puerta, su corazón latía con más fuerza.

No quería que terminara la noche. Esa zona en la que estaban era agradable. Una calidez recorrió sus venas cuando él entrelazó sus dedos, sujetando su mano mientras caminaban. La hizo reír contándole una historia sobre su hermano. Siempre le había gustado escucharlo. Bueno, cuando no le hablaba con aires de superioridad. Era carismático, inteligente y cautivador.

Sí, a ella le agradaba. No había esperado eso. Una vez, cuando estaban en la escuela, le agradó. Le gustaba hablar con él. Le gustaban sus bromas. Esperaba ansiosa esa clase. Sí, podía ser molesto, pero ser su amiga era lindo.

Pero entonces había hecho eso. Eso jodidamente molesto que hacen los chicos cuando pretenden querer ser tus amigos cuando lo que en realidad quieren es meterse en tus pantalones. Y no solo violó su confianza, sino que también había insultado a Jacob; su esposo, su mejor amigo. Jake nunca había sido nada más que amable y bueno con ella.

A ella le gustaba—este hombre que había mirado a su dulce esposo por encima de su hombro. A ella _realmente_ le gustaba. Le gustó pasar tiempo con él. Le gustó la sensación de su mano en la suya. Le gustó la emoción que la recorrió cuando agachó su cabeza acercándola a ella mientras continuaba su historia y ella hurgaba en su bolso en busca de sus llaves.

Bella cerró los ojos brevemente, atrapada entre el vertiginoso torbellino de amor—y sí joder, estaba enamorada, aunque le molestara—y las punzadas de la culpa. Nunca quiso estar enamorada en primer lugar, pero el amor no era una elección. El que realmente le agradara este bastardo arrogante tenía que ser algún tipo de traición.

El amor no era una elección. Siempre se había dicho que podía alejarse de él. ¿Pero no había adivinado Jacob dónde terminaría?

"_No puedes huir de él. Está aquí. Tú estás aquí. No hay nada que alguno de los dos pueda hacer al respecto." _

Y ahora aquí estaban. Finalmente. Estaban solos, demasiado cerca para una amistad. Su mano estaba en la puerta, y él estaba recargado en el marco, con su cabeza agachada. Había una invitación en los labios de ella, un deseo en su interior de levantar la cabeza y besarlo.

Demonios, tenía tantos deseos de besarlo. Era una sensación embriagadora, una necesidad, un deseo tan grande que apenas se aferraba a su fuerza de voluntad para evitar cerrar esos escasos centímetros que quedaban. El deseo luchaba con esa voz en su cabeza que gritaba, ¿por qué él, por qué él, por qué él?

Y la voz suave e irritantemente calmada le respondió. Porque era brillante e interesante. Porque hablaba su lenguaje. Porque podía ser amable y compasivo.

Porque lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración temblorosa e inhalando el aroma de él. Escuchó el susurro de sus ropas y casi se salió el corazón cuando sintió su cálida palma contra su mejilla.

Él suspiró, y su voz cuando habló fue un suave murmullo. "Es una terrible historia de amor, ¿verdad?"

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

"Terrible." Sus dedos cepillaron su cabello. Las puntas se sentían deliciosas pasando sobre su cuero cabelludo. "Vi, y me impactó lo hermosa que eras. Luego, te escuché, y eras muy inteligente, muy perspicaz. Pero eras la chica equivocada, y yo era el chico equivocado." Se echó a reír—una risa sin alegría. "Bella, ¿cómo habrían sido nuestras vidas si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme cuando supe que nunca podrías ser mía?"

Ella se había preguntado más de una vez qué hubiera pasado. Si nunca la hubiera besado en esa fiesta, ¿habría podido sacarlo de su cabeza?

Es por eso que todavía dudaba, a pesar de su ardiente deseo de besarlo. El primer beso de él había cambiado todo su mundo, todo su ser. Una idea tan ridícula e irracional, y aun así era inexplicablemente cierta. Nunca había sido la misma desde entonces.

Si lo besaba ahora, ella sería suya. Probarlo de nuevo, después de permitir que la enamorara, sería caer en ese precipicio que había estado rehuyendo por tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que desearlo su corazón? Muchísimo. Joder, tanto que le dolía.

El pulgar de él rozó ese punto débil justo detrás de su oreja, y estaba acabada. Harta de resistirse. Puso su mano en su nuca y lo atrajo a ella. Hubo una explosión de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus labios conectaron, y Bella lloriqueó.

Era poesía besarlo de esa forma. No sabía que un beso podía ser enternecedor, que podía cautivar y resonar como una campana vibrando hasta el mismísimo centro de su ser. Fue hermoso, ese beso. Dolorosamente. Su corazón anhelaba mientras los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos.

Él hizo un pequeño ruido al fondo de su garganta, parecido a un lloriqueo. Él también lo sintió—ese anhelo, esa necesidad, esa loca conexión eléctrica. Muy intensa. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon, algo parecido al alivio se apoderó de ella. Una vocecita susurraba en su oído. Sí. Esto. Él.

Siempre y para siempre iba a ser él. Es por eso que sus labios funcionaban así. Como la cosa más dulce y ardiente que había sentido en su vida. Las llamas lamían a sus costados, pero era el mejor de los ardores. Ella agarró su chaqueta, de pronto desesperada por el deseo de consumirlo. Ella abrió su boca para él, tomando su lengua en su interior. Se estremeció, ahogándose en su sabor.

Ella rompió el beso con un jadeo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Con una respiración temblorosa, apoyó su frente en la de él.

_Caga o quítate de la bacinica __**(3)**__,_ ella se gruñó en su interior, y luego tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para evitar reír.

Fue algo horrible que pensara eso en uno de los momentos más románticos de su vida. Pero perfecto para ellos.

Esta no era una hermosa historia de amor.

Ella se acercó, besándolo otra vez—algo dulce y tierno. Pero no desagradable. Era frustrante, y enloquecedor y oh, Dios, se sentía como si pudiera volar.

Por capricho, ella deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda y luego deslizó sus dedos en sus bolsillos, agarrando su trasero—maldita sea, él hacia los más lindos ruiditos para ella—pero también tocó su cartera. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, la sacó de su bolsillo y se apartó.

"¿Qué estás—" Edward empezó a decir pero se interrumpió al instante cuando ella sacó un condón envuelto en aluminio de su cartera. En un instante, la expresión de él se volvió impenetrable y cautelosa.

"Maldición, lo sabía," murmuró.

Él suspiró. "¿Sabías qué?"

Ondeó el condón en su rostro. "Así de seguro estás de tus poderes de seducción, ¿cierto? Esto fue siempre lo que buscaste."

"No," dijo él con firmeza.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, odiando la dudosa voz que le susurraba al oído. "Me deseabas desde que apenas éramos más que unos niños." No había una maldita cosa por la que tuviera que sentirse insegura. Si él tenía que recurrir a juegos para conseguir lo que quería, ese era su error y no el problema de ella. "No soy el premio de nadie. Puedes seguir esperando si eso es todo lo que quieres de mí."

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. No había dado dos pasos antes de que él estirara su mano para detenerla. "Bella, no," dijo con énfasis, agarrando su brazo para girarla nuevamente hacia él.

Bella zafó su brazo de su agarre. "¿Alguna vez aprenderás, pendejo? No me agarres."

Él levantó sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador. "Escúchame, ¿está bien?" Mantuvo sus manos elevadas donde ella pudiera verlas. "No estoy jugando contigo. Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido." Con sus manos todavía en alto, dio un paso al frente y bajó la voz para que sonara profunda y ronca. "Los dos sabemos malditamente bien que pude haberte tenido si eso fuera todo lo que quería."

Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero igual de rápido la volvió a cerrar. Tenía razón. Ella había sido la que se le lanzó, no al revés.

Sus ojos mirando a los de ella, bajó sus manos y dio otro paso hacia ella. "Ambos sabemos a dónde se dirige esto." Agachó su cabeza y con la punta de su nariz apenas rozó la de ella. "Ambos sabemos lo que quieres."

"Siempre crees saber lo que quiero," gruñó, pero carecía del filo de la verdadera irritación. No ignoraba sus palabras murmuradas y su cercanía. La electricidad se disparó por sus venas, acumulándose en su centro y endureciendo sus pezones.

"Dime que me equivoco." Levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "Pero no importa, Bella. Lo eres todo para mí. No sé cómo explicarlo más que tú, pero lo eres todo. Si quieres esperar, esperaría por siempre."

Bella se mordió con fuerza su labio. Sus manos descansando en el pecho de él, extendidas de forma que podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra su palma. Ella ni siquiera sabía cuándo había hecho eso. El pulso de ella era frenético, pero el de él también.

Bajo el caótico vaivén de una tremenda ola, algo dentro de Bella se rompió. Ella era de él. Por loco y complicado que fuera. Pero él era de ella, y joder, se daría cuenta de ello.

Flexionando sus dedos en puños alrededor de su camisa, Bella arrastró a Edward dentro. Su jadeo le dio a ella una tremenda satisfacción, y no le dio tiempo para recuperarse antes de que lo empujara contra la puerta cerrada y lo besara.

Mientras lo besaba, reclamando su boca con sus labios y su lengua, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hacia el botón de sus pantalones. Desabrochándolo con un tirón, bajó el cierre y puso su mano sobre su bulto caliente.

"Jesús, Bella," gimió en su boca cuando ella lo acarició.

Ella mordisqueó sus labios y arrastró sus dientes por su mejilla hasta su oído. "¿Vas a decirme que no?"

"No." Giró su cabeza para atrapar su beso otra vez. "No, no lo haré."

Agarrando con sus manos nuevamente el frente de su camisa, lo apartó de la puerta y lo empujó por el pasillo. "¿Qué estás—" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, ella los derribó a ambos al suelo. Se dirigía al sofá, pero sus movimientos fueron poco elegantes, atrapada como estaba entre el deseo que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y los últimos momentos de lo único que había deseado—nunca estar enamorada, nunca estar así hasta el cuello, y sobre todo nunca estar enamorada de este hombre en particular.

Por supuesto, también sentía las cosas dulces. Sentía una tremenda ternura, una profunda reverencia por este maravilloso hombre que apenas si podía respirar. Pero este no era el momento de hablar con esa voz. Había fuego dentro de ella, y el fuego no era nada si no destructor. Dejó que la consumiera, que los consumiera a ambos.

Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, se agachó, su boca de nuevo sobre la de él, besándolo como si él fuera el aire que respiraba. Las manos y los dedos de él enviaban deliciosos cosquilleos por su cuerpo cuando las deslizó bajo su blusa, danzando y presionando su piel. Ella tomó su caliente y dura longitud en su mano, acariciándolo antes de ponerle el condón.

El momento para explorar era más tarde. El momento para adorar era más tarde. Tenían tiempo, pero ahora no.

Ahora, al haber bajado sus pantalones lo suficiente para conseguir lo que necesitaba, Bella se levantó y lo guio dentro de ella. Ahí, hizo una pausa cuando ambos gritaron. Las manos de Edward apretaron su cintura, lo bastante fuerte para que sintiera sus dedos enterrarse en su piel, pero estaba bien. Necesitaba la estabilidad.

Se sentía mareada, por la forma en que esto se sentía. Siempre se había sentido completa. Creía que uno y uno eran dos. Pero esto—estar conectado con él de esta forma—no tenía con qué compararlo. Era una sensación de plenitud que no sabía que existía.

Balanceándose con su mano tocando la definición de su pecho, empezó a moverse sobre él. No lento. No, no le dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos de recuperar el aliento sino que se meció sobre él, tomándolo más profundo, viendo lo que ella sentía manifestarse en el rostro de él. Su respiración era entrecortada, su boca abierta como si hubiera palabras en sus labios que seguían siendo interrumpidas por un gemido o un lloriqueo.

Sin palabras. Solo el fuego que crecía, consumía y quemaba todas las cosas que ella nunca habría podido conciliar. Ella fue implacable en la forma en que lo montó, castigándolo por todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Jake, por todas las veces que le dijo que las cosas que ella deseaba para su vida no eran las adecuadas, que él conocía mejor las cosas que ella debería desear. Que debería desearlo a él.

Lo hizo, y ella lo tomó.

Y él la tomó a ella, impulsándose hacia arriba para encontrar el ritmo de sus caderas. Sus manos agarraron el trasero de ella, y gritó cuando ella arañó su pecho con sus uñas. Demonios, él le estaba dando a ese punto perfecto dentro de ella, y podía sentir la intensidad de un orgasmo acumulándose que casi la asustó.

Oh, sí. Ella era un tren de carga a toda velocidad a punto de caer por un precipicio. Podía sentirlo venir; el desastre y la liberación y—

"¡Bella!" Edward gritó su nombre, sus manos aferradas a la piel de su trasero con fuerza. Esa punzada de dolor trajo consigo una oleada de placer que amenazó con derribarla al suelo. Se aferró a los hombros de Edward como si se le fuera la vida en ello, con un grito estrangulado que la sacudió al mismo tiempo que se ceñía en torno a su pulsante polla.

El mundo se volvió blanco, luego negro.

Cuando pudo respirar y ver otra vez, encontró que se había desplomado sobre Edward, acurrucada a él, temblando contra él. La respiración de él era entrecortada cerca de su oído, pero sus brazos la rodeaban, con su mano presionada en su espalda de una forma que ella encontró muy dulce y reconfortante.

El mundo no era el mismo que que hasta hace solo unos minutos antes, pero eso estaba bien. Más que bien, había una extraña y acogedora sensación de bienestar que la invadió al yacer en sus brazos, disfrutando de las secuelas de un orgasmo estremecedor.

"Buen Dios," murmuró él bajo su aliento.

Ella se echó a reír y agachó su cabeza contra su cuello, inhalando el aroma almizclado a hombre matizado con loción para afeitar. Se estremeció. Demonios, eso también le gustaba—su aroma, sus caricias, su sabor. Le gustaba la visceral experiencia de él. Era adicta.

Estaba enamorada.

Cuando él se retorció un poco, ella se rodó de sobre él hacia un lado. Aún sentía sus huesos como gelatina, pero logró que se movieran lo suficiente para volver a subir sus pantalones.

Junto a ella, Edward siseó, haciendo una mueca cuando estiró su mano para encargarse del condón. Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa?"

Él sonrió, sus ojos entornados mirando a los de ella. Levantó su mano, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos. "Creo que me provocaste una quemadura de alfombra."

Bella se sentó. "¿Qué? Déjame ver. Date la vuelta."

Si acaso, su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande. "Oh, esa sí que es una línea." Enroscó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. "Solo quieres ver mi trasero."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Date la vuelta," dijo otra vez, su voz más demandante.

"Si insiste, doctora." Se volteó boca abajo.

Bella jadeó. En efecto, había dos brillantes manchas rojas, una en cada una de sus nalgas. Ella siseó al ver la piel al rojo vivo y las diminutas manchas de ampollas que estaban apareciendo. "Oh, demonios. Lo siento."

Él soltó una risita. "Valió la pena." Estiró su cabeza para mirarla, su sonrisa volviéndose pícara. "Ser maltratado por ti, vaya que fue ardiente."

A pesar de sí misma, Bella se sonrojó de placer. Sacudió su cabeza. "Levántate. Necesitas tratamiento. Recuéstate en el sofá e iré a conseguir lo que necesitamos."

"Apuesto a que eso no es tan pervertido como suena."

"Recuéstate."

"Sí, señora." Soltó una risita, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos al recostarse boca abajo en el sofá. "Debía haber sabido que el sexo contigo incluiría algún tipo de herida."

Mientras iba a conseguir el antiséptico y un par de compresas frías del congelador, Bella también tuvo que reírse.

* * *

**(1) Ventriculostomía endoscópica del tercer ventrículo**

**(2) Cauterización del plexo coroideo**

**(3) En inglés 'Shit or get off the pot' es un dicho común que decidí traducirlo porque no hay uno similar en español, pero técnicamente es como decir, decídete de una vez ;)**

* * *

**¡Al fin! Hasta que dio su brazo a torcer jejeje Ya parecía que iba a dejarlo de nuevo con las ganas pero Edward supo manejar bien la situación, y al parecer ella al fin ha dejado atrás todo lo que le impedía estar con él. ¿Será? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas geniales historias con ustedes, los que mantienen vivo el fandom y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, y si nos alegra el corazón saber que se aprecia el tiempo dedicado a su diversión. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel ACS, dushakis, Beaele, mercchu, patymdn, Maryluna, Manligrez, PRISOL, OnlyRobPatti, Gabriela Cullen, bealnum, tulgarita, JessMel, Vrigny, Labluegirl, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, freedom2604, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Vanenaguilar, paupau1, liduvina, Leah De Call, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Marie Sellory, Smedina, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, LuluuPattinson, jupy, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Isabelfromnowon, carlita16, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, Cinti77, rjnavajas, injoa, Techu, lagie, Adriana Molina, Lizdayanna, Diana2GT, somas, Bertlin, torrespera172, Amy Lee Figueroa, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, EriCastelo, cavendano13, carolaap, Adriu, anakarinasomoza, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Katie D.B, Tata XOXO, anamel, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Lectora de Fics, Mafer, piligm, Sully YM, saraipineda44, BereB, Say's y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, espero que muy pronto. **


	14. Capítulo 14

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Edward despertó solo, rodeando por un aroma embriagador. Le tomó un minuto recordar dónde estaba, y por qué se sentía tan aturdido. Estaba aletargado y sus músculos le dolían en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Dejó que sus ojos se abrieran despacio a la luz de la mañana.

Por unos minutos, se permitió disfrutar. Había conseguido lo que quería. Le había tomado más tiempo que cualquier otra cosa en su vida, pero no se le había negado.

Aunque no era incorrecto, la idea parecía de alguna forma equivocada. Esto no era algo de lo que debería regodearse, ¿o sí? Una vieja costumbre, argumentó a su favor. Había tenido razón, ¿verdad? Eran excelentes juntos, compatibles en todos los sentidos.

Eran buenos, muy buenos juntos.

Ella había estado gloriosa esa primera vez. Había sido un ángel vengador, radiante en su destrucción de todo lo que habían sido el uno para el otro. El ajuste de cuentas que ella ideó fue nada menos que divino. Él cambió, entonces. Fue alterado hasta su mismísimo centro. Ella lo había marcado como suyo.

Sus manos habían sido muy gentiles cuando lo curó. Y luego, cuando de forma juguetona le dio a la parte bajas de sus nalgas un pequeño pellizco. Ellos conversaron, y rieron, y se besaron.

Y luego, ella le había dado el más increíble de los regalos. Lo tomó de la mano—tan inesperadamente tímida con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas—y lo llevó a su recámara. Ahí, le permitió quitarle la ropa, exponiendo la piel que él solo había soñado con tocar. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, confiando en él cuando la acostó en su cama. Ella había abierto sus piernas para él, aceptándolo, envolviéndolo dentro de ella. Hicieron el amor con los ojos abiertos, con la mirada fija en el otro. Sus labios, abiertos mientras jadeaban, los rozaban e intercambiaban alientos cada vez que él mecía suavemente sus caderas contra las de ella.

Él había tenido razón. Esto lo valía todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella no estaba en la cama con él, aún acurrucada en su abrazo?

Edward tamborileó sus dedos sobre el cobertor. Estaba seguro que había tenido la razón todo el tiempo, y anoche solo había dado prueba de ello. Pero solo porque los dos juntos eran una experiencia como la que Edward nunca había conocido, no significaba que Bella quisiera tenerla.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo para que Bella solo hubiera ido al baño. Edward se levantó, recuperando sus pantalones de donde habían sido abandonados apresuradamente la noche anterior. Subió el cierre y salió de la habitación, preguntándose si Bella iba a hacer el acto de desaparición la mañana siguiente. Si alguien podía desaparecer de su propia casa, era ella.

El sonido de chisporroteo y deliciosos aromas atrajeron su atención a la cocina. Se desconcertó por un momento, preguntándose si ella tenía un chef privado. Tuvo que cerrar la boca para sofocar un gemido ante la vista que lo recibió.

Bella estaba frente a la estufa, vestida con una camiseta demasiado grande que caía no mucho más allá de su trasero, sus sensacionales piernas expuestas cuando se levantó de puntillas para encender el ventilador de techo. Edward se recargó en la pared, observándola, embelesado y cautivado.

Tal vez él tenía razón sobre muchas cosas, pero esta mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. "Sabes cocinar," dijo él a forma de saludo.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Dejó caer el sartén estrepitosamente y se giró para mirarlo, viéndose extrañamente culpable. "Yo… Hola. Sí."

Él inclinó su cabeza, estudiando el febril sonrojo de sus mejillas y la forma en que sus ojos no miraban a los suyos. Eso acabó con la atmósfera acogedora e íntima en la que había despertado. No estaban en la misma sintonía, entonces. Pero más que eso, esta no era una Bella con la que estuviera familiarizado. Bella era muchas cosas, pero dolorosamente insegura y confundida no eran parte de ellas.

"¿Estás bien?" Estiró su mano, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

"Sí, yo…" Bufó y sacudió su cabeza, dándole parcialmente la espalda para apagar las hornillas de la estufa. "Estaba preparando el desayuno. Para ti. Sé cómo ser una buena novia," soltó. "Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacer las cosas dulces."

Edward parpadeó. Había mucho qué procesar en eso. "Bella-"

"No." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a la encimera en vez de a él. "Tú eres bueno con las cosas tiernas." Se burló. "Claro que lo eres. Eres bueno en todo, maldito pendejo. Y no estoy diciendo que no quiero hacer las pequeñas cosas lindas. Quiero hacerlo. Tengo este deseo de… complacerte o algo así, es raro y es estúpido, pero quiero hacerlo. Quería traerte el desayuno a la cama. Pero hay cosas, ¿sabes? Ideas o—"

"Bella."

Ella apretó sus labios y lo miró con ojos grandes y vulnerables. La ternura lo invadió y dio un paso adelante con cuidado, no sea que se echara a correr. Cuando no lo hizo, tocó su mejilla, descansando su otra mano en su cintura. Él no ocultó su sonrisa. "¿Eres mi novia?"

"No lo dije con esa intención. No quise decir eso," dijo, sonando sin aliento. Sus brazos seguían cruzados sobre su pecho a la defensiva. "Es solo que tú haces cosas por la persona en la que estás interesada. Como cuando me compraste el cactus." Estiró su mano, tocando el pequeño ramo de cactus que él le compró en Phoenix. "Y lo llevaste en tu regazo durante el vuelo. Has sido realmente bueno conmigo, y debería devolverte el favor."

Edward hizo una mueca, pero también la conocía bien. Ella estaba en conflicto. No le sorprendió eso, y no era como si hubiesen tenido una verdadera conversación sobre los términos en los que estaban o lo que cada uno de ellos quería.

Bella bufó y puso las manos sobre su rostro. "Esto no está saliendo bien," murmuró.

Dando un paso adelante, él estiró sus brazos, envolviendo sus dedos en las muñecas de ella y bajando sus manos. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa inseguridad. Una parte de él quería gritarle que dejara de resistirse. Sabía que ella podía sentir _eso_ entre ellos, y ahora había visto lo grandioso que podía ser.

¿Quién no querría aceptar lo que habían encontrado anoche?

Pero, mientras para él de por sí fue fácil permitir que esa emoción existiera, la mente de Bella no funcionaba de esa forma. Más que eso, todas las cosas negativas que ella había pensado de él por tantos años eran ciertas. No había equivocación. Él dijo e hizo cada una de esas cosas de las que lo había acusado, con la excepción de matar a su esposo por negligencia.

Ella no estaba huyendo. Esa era la parte importante.

Y _había_ utilizado la palabra novia.

Edward bajó sus manos, colocándolas en la cintura de él. Deslizó una mano hacia la parte baja de su espalda y la acercó a él. "Me preparaste el desayuno," dijo con un fingido tono de burla.

Los labios de ella se curvearon. "Estaba despierta, y tu estómago gruñe cuando duermes."

"No es cierto."

"Sí es cierto."

Él permitió que su mano acariciara su espalda de arriba abajo. "Me agradó despertar aquí."

Ella bajó la vista, subiendo una mano al pecho de él donde tocó las líneas de su cuerpo. "Me agradó despertar contigo," admitió en voz baja. Se burló y sacudió la cabeza, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Me hace sentir ridícula."

"¿Porque tu primer instinto fue alimentarme?"

"No." Levantó su cabeza, dejando un beso en la barbilla de él. "Porque de pronto fue una drástica decisión de vida o muerte si debería preparar panqueques de arándano, plátano o chocolate. Mi monólogo interno fue embarazoso."

"Ya veo." Él dio otro paso adelante, cerrando el resto de la distancia entre ellos, de manera que la espalda de ella estaba apoyada contra la encimera. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando me ves dormir, ¿mmm?"

Las mejillas de ella se pusieron rosadas, pero curveó su mano a un costado de su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello. "Algunas veces haces que se me debiliten las rodillas. Es realmente molesto."

Edward apoyó su frente en la de ella y la besó. "¿Rodillas débiles?" La besó otra vez. "Oh, no. Eso podría ser señal de que algo está muy mal."

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó, besándolo ella esta vez. "Eso explicaría mucho. Puede que tenga algo que ver con lo que pasa con mi corazón. Eso parece serio."

"Muy serio." Dijo él con una risita y atrapó nuevamente sus labios, tomando su trasero con sus dos palmas a través de la delgada capa de tela. "Pero no quiero que te preocupes."

"¿No?"

"Soy un médico después de todo." Con sus manos en las caderas de ella, la subió a la encimera con un fácil movimiento, sonriendo al escuchar su jadeo de sorpresa. Levantó su cabeza, sonriéndole con picardía. "Estoy bien calificado para una evaluación."

El rostro de ella estaba sonrojado y sus ojos oscuros. "No creo que sepas lo que estás haciendo." Jadeó cuando los dedos de él rozaron el interior de su muslo. "Esa no es mi rodilla."

Él separó sus piernas al mismo tiempo que subía la tela de su camiseta poco a poco, complacido de encontrar que no traía nada puesto debajo. La miró a los ojos. "El cuerpo es una máquina, todo está conectado." Aun sosteniéndole la mirada, se dejó caer de rodillas. "Un buen doctor o doctora es muy minucioso en su evaluación."

"Oh, demonios," murmuró ella cuando las puntas de sus dedos empezaron a explorar sus pliegues externos. Ella ya estaba sin aliento, con los dedos de una mano enroscados en el cabello de él.

"No te preocupes. Esto no dolerá."

"¿Sabes? La mayoría de los médicos están mintiendo cuando dicen— ¡Oh!"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia aunque ella no pudo haberlo visto, con su cabeza enterrada como estaba entre sus piernas. La atacó al mismo tiempo con su lengua en su clítoris y dos dedos en su interior. Ella lo había hecho gritar, lo hizo llamarla por su nombre la noche anterior. Él tenía otros planes para ella.

"Oh, Jesús." Ella curveó su pierna de forma que su talón se enterrara en su espalda. "Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios mío." Era terriblemente devota cuando la trabajaba de esa forma. Esa era información vital.

Sus caderas se elevaron para igualar la velocidad de su lengua y las estocadas de sus dedos. Ella tenía una mano atrás, apoyándose contra los gabinetes. La otra mano estaba enredada en su cabello, tirando y empujando con creciente necesidad.

Cuando su espalda comenzó a arquearse, cuando flexionó las paredes de su coño en torno a sus dedos, Edward se puso de pie. Él tomó sus labios con urgencia, encontrando su lengua y compartiendo su sabor y ella se arqueó otra vez hacia sus dedos.

Y entonces, él bajó el ritmo de sus estocadas, curveó dos dedos dentro de ella y frotó la parte superior de su coño al apartarse de sus labios. "¿Eres mi novia?" Preguntó, las palabras resonando contra su piel.

"¿Q-qué?" Sus caderas se movían con insistencia contra su mano, pero los movimientos de él habían disminuido a una suave caricia. "Edward." La palabra era una súplica. "Por favor, Edward."

Él se estremeció. Todo en él quería darle lo que sea que quisiera, todo lo que quisiera si iba a suplicarle de esa forma. Pero no. Era un hombre con una misión. Flexionó sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciándola con movimientos lánguidos. "Dime que eres mi novia."

Ella gimió, soltando su cabello para poder apoyarse en la encimera con ambas manos. Lo miró a los ojos. "O admito que soy tu novia o no me correré. ¿Ese es el juego que estamos jugando aquí?"

Él sonrió y se acercó para robar un beso. "Tengo dedos muy talentosos que no se cansan fácilmente." Le robó otro beso, tragando su gemido mientras continuaba trabajando lentamente en ella. "Para tu información, soy cirujano."

Los ojos de ella destellaron. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y dijo cada palabra sin aliento. "También soy cirujana, cretino. No tengo problema con terminar yo misma con lo que empezaste."

Vaya, eso sonaba interesante. Una fantasía que cumplir para más tarde. La acarició con más ímpetu, bombeando sus dedos dentro de ella, complacido cuando jadeó y echó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. Él agachó su cabeza, tomando eso como una invitación para chupar solo un poco su cuello. "Dime, Bella."

Ella gimió. "Esto es coerción."

"¿Coerción?" Él curveó sus dedos una vez más y luego se detuvo. "Mmm. No puedo hacer eso." Sacó su mano de ella y se movió para alejarse.

"¡No!" Las piernas de ella se cerraron en torno a él, acercándolo de nuevo a ella. "Maldito seas."

Tentó su coño con sus dedos antes de deslizar uno en su interior. Acercándose, tentó sus labios con los suyos. "Dime," dijo él.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, atrapando sus labios en un beso intenso. "Pídemelo," replicó.

Oh, esta mujer lo volvía loco. Él presionó el pulgar en su clítoris y masajeó, mirando a sus ojos entornados al hacerlo. "¿Serías mi novia?"

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa. "Sí," susurró. Y luego, "Sí," cuando la acarició de nuevo con más fuerza y velocidad. Y, "¡Sí, sí, sí!" cuando se arrodilló otra vez y tomó su clítoris entre sus labios, moviendo su lengua rápidamente contra él.

Cuando ella finalmente se corrió, gritó su nombre.

Y cuando descansaba temblorosa en sus brazos, dijo con un suspiro, "Te amo," contra su cuello.

* * *

_**Al parecer esta Bella se salvó de la golpiza que va a recibir la de 'The List' jajajaja. Nos hizo sufrir pero tal parece que al fin ha aceptado lo que siente por Edward y muy a su pesar, probó que él tenía razón jajaja. Pero como dijo Edward, en realidad no han conversado para saber en qué términos están y que depara para ellos el futuro. Recordemos que ambos son neurocirujanos y podría decirse que rivales, ¿cómo creen que funcionará eso? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y les recuerdo, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y que esperan de los próximos capítulos. Como saben no se nos paga por hacer esto, y si requiere tiempo que podríamos ocupar en otras cosas, lo disfrutamos, pero se disfruta más cuando se agradece, cuando los lectores se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para decir gracias. No les cuesta nada, y si nos alegra y nos da ánimos para seguir, además que con ellos son USTEDES los que marcan el ritmo de actualización. No lo olviden :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Salve-el-atun, Pixie Melrose, BereB, JessMel, jupy, Bertlin, glow0718, caresgar26, Kriss21, gmguevaraz, bealnum, Isabelfromnowon, PRISOL, LuluuPattinson, kaja0507, freedom2604, miop, angryc, Tecupi, Leah De Call, dushakis, lunaweasleycullen14, aliceforever85, Amy Lee Figueroa, paupau1, Mel ACS, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, Maryluna, Yoliki, torrespera172, carlita16, Adriu, terewee, somas, EriCastelo, anakarinasomoza, Smedina, rjnavajas, liduvina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Say's, Vrigny, camilitha cullen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, saraipineda44, lagie, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, injoa, Katie D.B, Pili, Brenda Cullenn, cavendano13, Mafer, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	15. Capítulo 15

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

Él la conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

El estruendo de un trueno la despertó una noche, y ella se sentó en la cama de él, mirando por sus ventanales mientras los rayos destellaban en el cielo. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, levantando sus piernas y descansando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando él despertó, no habló al principio. Se acercó a ella y la tocó con tanta delicadeza que hizo que el corazón de ella doliera. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando la lluvia y el sonido húmedo de su beso contra la línea de su cabello.

"Sé que fue muy injusto que fuera yo," murmuró, envolviéndola con sus brazos por detrás.

Tomó una respiración temblorosa. "¿Que tú fueras qué?" Preguntó ella, aunque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Que fuera a mí a quien tuvieras que acudir cuando él enfermó. Que fui yo quien estuvo ahí cuando la vida que realmente querías, la de él, se escapó de entre mis dedos." La meció. "Que de todas las personas de las que podrías haberte enamorado, tuviera que ser del que te dijo que las cosas que querías no eran lo suficientemente buenas." Bajó la manga de su bata de seda, besando su hombro desnudo. "¿Duele mucho?"

Ella se rio suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza y cayendo hacia atrás contra él con un suspiro. Abrió sus ojos a tiempo para ver el cielo iluminarse de nuevo. "Algunas veces, creo que no duele lo suficiente," admitió.

Él se quedó callado por otro minuto, solo abrazándola. Entonces, él los movió a ambos de forma que quedaran uno frente al otro con sus piernas enredadas. Tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios. "Si hay una parte de ti que cree que no me tomé en serio mi trabajo porque no tenía una buena opinión de él—"

"Edward."

"No, déjame decirlo. Quiero que lo escuches. Incluso si hubiese creído que él era una escoria, y no era así, me hubiera partido el trasero para salvarlo por ti."

Bella bajó la vista a las mantas retorcidas. Por costumbre tenía una respuesta mordaz. No, por supuesto que no. Edward era del tipo que salvaría a Jacob por la simple razón que quería ganarle limpiamente.

Pero eso no era justo. Edward era un buen doctor. Tal vez una parte de Bella siempre creería que de haber sido ella en esa sala de operaciones su esposo, su mejor amigo, todavía estaría con vida. Pero a pesar de todo, también sabía que Edward había hecho lo que pudo.

"Lamenté su muerte," Edward dijo en voz baja.

Por supuesto que sí, los doctores no hacían lo que hacían para ver morir a la gente.

"No solo por mí, sino porque nunca quise lastimarte."

Los ojos de Bella ardían. Se acercó a él de modo que las piernas de ella quedaron detrás de la espalda de él y ella envolvió sus brazos en torno al cuello de él. Las manos de él eran firmes y reconfortantes al acariciar su espalda arriba y abajo. Ella descansó la cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su aroma.

La vida nunca había sido algo bonito y estupendo. Bella era feliz en los brazos de Edward. Que Jacob tuviera que morir para que ella tuviera esa felicidad—y ella nunca se habría permitido esto si hubiese podido tener su vida sencilla y feliz con Jake—siempre sería algo amargo. Ella no habría elegido enamorarse de alguien, pero sobre todo no de este hombre, por muchas razones.

Pero estaba enamorada de él, y a pesar de todos sus defectos, él no era una mala persona. Ni mucho menos.

Bella levantó su cabeza y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Lo besó, y lo besó, y lo besó.

**~ O ~**

Por más exasperante que podía ser que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos o se distrajera con un mensaje de texto cuando debería ser capaz de concentrarse, Bella se dio cuenta que había mucho de qué disfrutar con todo eso de estar enamorada. Se pasó el vuelo a Philadelphia leyendo el historial de un caso en una mano. Junto a ella, Edward tenía una novela en una mano. Entre ellos, los dedos de sus manos libres se entrelazaron, jugando, y Bella había pasado su vuelo bañada en calidez y agradables cosquilleos.

"Estás radiante," dijo Benjamin cuando se quedaron, por casualidad, solos por unos cuantos minutos.

Bella se sonrojó. Se habían estado mandando mensajes de texto, como siempre lo hacían, entre reuniones. Bella había sido franca sobre el hecho de que su coqueteo no podía continuar, y Benjamin no había discutido. Aunque ella no había especificado por qué—y él no había preguntado—Benjamin no era idiota.

"Así que, tú y el doctor Cullen," musitó viéndose demasiado divertido.

Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse, sus pensamientos teñidos de placer e incredulidad simultáneos. "Yo doctora y el doctor Cullen," murmuró, todavía sorprendida que al pensarlo ya no le causara más ansiedad. Le gustaba la idea de ella y Edward Cullen mucho más de lo que habría esperado.

Agachando su cabeza, miró a Benjamin. "Mira, debí haber—"

Él ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sin drama." Esbozó su característica sonrisa encantadora. "No voy a decir que no hubiese preferido que tuviéramos primero nuestro, ah… momento."

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. "Solo un momento, ¿eh?"

"Bueno…" Le guiñó un ojo. "Supongo que nunca lo sabrás."

Bella tuvo que reír y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Puedo confesarte algo loco?"

"Claro."

A pesar que se lo aseguró en seguida, Bella titubeó. "No he hablado de eso con nadie."

"Me encantan las buenas historias." Puso una mano inocente en su rodilla. "He disfrutado de ser tu amigo, Bella. Disfruto estar contigo, con o sin la posibilidad de sexo. Eso no tiene que terminar."

Qué extraño. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin muchos amigos por una razón u otra. ¿De verdad iba a iniciar una seria sesión de charla de chicas con Benjamin Touma? ¿Era esta su vida? ¿Edward el arrogante era su novio y una superestrella era su mejor amigo?

Bueno. Supuso que eso era algo ridículo por lo que quejarse.

Así que, dijo las palabras en voz alta, contándole a Benjamin su sórdida historia con Edward. Le dijo lo confuso que era algunas veces, aunque se estaba dejando llevar poco a poco. Y olvidando sus preocupaciones.

"Estar con alguien en la misma profesión puede ser, ah, competitivo," Benjamin dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Y, en tu caso, imagino que sería el que tu pareja buscara el mismo rol. ¿La posición en el equipo en el que estás interesada?"

Bella asintió. "Estás últimas semanas, aprendiendo cómo estar con alguien que habla el mismo lenguaje ha sido interesante. Me siento nerviosa de hablar sobre mi día, porque siento que él va a cuestionar las decisiones que tomé. Que habría tomado una decisión diferente. Y lo hará, algún día. Sé que no ha dejado de ser él, y no puede evitar pensar que lo sabe todo."

Benjamin se echó a reír. "Estás sonriendo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Bella rodó los ojos. "Me irrito a mí misma. Solía molestarme mucho."

"Y lo hará de nuevo." Benjamin se encogió de hombros. "Así es la vida."

Bella levantó la vista cuando Edward y Tyler regresaban, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al verlo. Vio sus ojos entrecerrarse ligeramente, pero cuando su mirada encontró la de ella, sonrió. Su corazón dio otro vuelco.

"Así es la vida," murmuró.

**~ O ~**

Al final resultó que, Edward no estaba interesado en el lugar en el equipo que Bella quería. Una cuidadosa persuasión reveló que mientras que él desde luego deseaba ser el mejor neurocirujano, sorprendentemente tenía poca ambición en el campo.

Su expresión era una de desconcierto mientras conducía. "Solo digamos que, si accidentalmente quedaras embarazada, no tendrías que preocuparte por cuál de nosotros se quedaría en casa con el bebé."

Bella se atragantó con el aire. "Eso no está… yo no… nosotros…"

Él se echó a reír. "Caramba, eso valió la pena solo para ver tu expresión." Se rio entre dientes. "Me gusta mi trabajo, y soy bueno en ello. Es satisfactorio y estimulante." Miró por el parabrisas cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa Cullen. "Es solo que algunas veces me pregunto quién habría sido yo si mi padre no fuera mi padre."

Bella empezaba a comprender que mucha de su arrogancia era un mecanismo de defensa. Había tenido que ser brillante para ser notado entre su brillante padre, madre, hermano y hermana. Y, mientras su madre era exitosa por derecho propio, Carlisle Cullen era un hombre difícil de ignorar. Bella, las pocas veces que había estado en la misma habitación en la que él estaba hablando, se quedó asombrada, cautivada. Él era jodidamente intimidante.

Y ahora, Bella tenía que impresionarlo como una doctora—él seguía siendo su carta más influyente—y como la novia de su hijo. Respiró hondo, frotando las manos en sus rodillas.

Edward estiró su mano y tomó la de ella, dándole un apretón. "No te pongas nerviosa."

"Oh, claro. Es fácil para ti decirlo. Podrían pasar años antes de que conozcas a mis padres."

"Estás consciente que fuiste tú la que organizó esta pequeña reunión, ¿verdad?"

Ella bufó. "Sí, pero fue durante unos de esos ataques de ridiculez tratando de ser una buena novia. Sé que tú deseas esto, y por eso lo hice aunque no creías que estuviera lista." Frunció el ceño. "Tienes razón. Sabes lo mucho que odio cuando tienes razón. Y no quiero que tengas razón, porque puedo manejarlo todo, pero, ¿sabes? Fue mucho más sencillo antes. Esa es otra ventaja de casarte con tu mejor amigo. Cuando le dijimos al papá de Jake fue algo así como, "Oh, ¿Bella? Sí, eso es genial."

Bella no tenía que mirar a Edward para saber que le estaba sonriendo con suficiencia. De todos modos lo miró y, efectivamente, sus ojos danzaban. Ella le entrecerró los suyos, y él convirtió su sonrisa en una fina línea, apretando sus labios antes de darse por vencido y echarse a reír. "No puedo evitarlo, Bella. Este lado nervioso tuyo es simplemente muy dulce."

"Sí, bueno. No lo extrañé," murmuró a pesar del hecho que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Recuerdas que conoces a mis padres, ¿cierto?"

"Como si eso contara. Me destaco como una minoría en mi campo. Eso no es lo mismo a ser aceptada como compañera para su precioso niño."

Al final resultó que Bella no debía haberse preocupado por el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Por su parte, Carlisle fue cortés y amable. Así no fue tan intimidante. Aun recuperándose de su segunda cirugía de rodilla, caminaba con un bastón, y era evidente que se cansaba fácilmente.

No, el toro indiscutible—o tal vez una feroz mamá osa—de la familia era Esme Cullen. Oh, era la imagen de la cortesía, dándole la bienvenida a Bella a su hogar y preparándole una bebida mientras todos charlaban sobre la organización benéfica de Esme y cómo le había ido a Edward dirigiéndola en su lugar. Rieron al recordar algunos de los percances de los años pasados.

"Entonces, por supuesto, de vez en cuando, hay una aventura," dijo Esme con un tono más bajo.

Bella sintió que se retorció su estómago. Edward se rio. "Qué escandaloso."

"Podría serlo. Una vez hubo un caballero homosexual que tuvo una aventura con un estudiante." Agitó su mano. "Por supuesto, el estudiante, aunque seguía en el instituto por razones desafortunadas, tenía diecinueve años, pero aun así."

"Y el escándalo continúa."

"Pero debo decir, que esto no había ocurrido." Dijo Esme.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, me doy cuenta que dicen que hay una delgada línea entre el odio y el amor, pero eso solo funciona en una telenovela." Sus ojos encontraron los de Bella sobre el borde su vaso. "En la vida real, simplemente no parece probable, ¿o sí?"

Bella tragó con tanta fuerza que tosió. Esme se recargó en su asiento, mirándola tranquilamente. A un lado de Bella, Edward suspiró. "Mamá—"

"Nunca odié a Edward," dijo Bella, su voz aún ronca.

"'Si me está pidiendo que perdone y olvide… ¡De ninguna manera! No puedo hacer eso,'" dijo Esme. "Esas fueron tus palabras, creo. ¿Hace solo dos meses? ¿Tres ahora?"

Carlisle carraspeó. "Esme, tal vez deberíamos—"

"Está bien." Palmeó su mano. "Bella prefiere la franqueza." Inclinó su cabeza. "A menos que sea algo más que me dijiste que en realidad no era cierto."

Bella mantuvo su cabeza en alto, dejando algo claro entrelazando sus dedos con los de Edward mientras hablaba. "Ambas cosas son ciertas, pero también lo es el hecho que amo a Edward."

Esme arqueó una ceja. "Entonces, no lo has perdonado por eso que consideras un tremendo error."

"No, no lo he hecho." Bella agarró la mano de Edward con fuerza antes que él pudiera apartarse. Ella seguía mirando a Esme a los ojos. "Pero, eso es parte de lo que me hace creer que lo que siento por él y el amor que compartimos es algo bueno."

Las cejas de Esme se fruncieron, pero no habló, de modo que Bella continuó. "Su hijo puede ser un pendejo."

Esta vez, fue el turno de Carlisle de atragantarse con su bebida. Esme frotó su espalda, con sus ojos entrecerrándose. Edward se echó a reír.

"Puede ser un dolor en el trasero," Bella continuó. "Pero esas son características muy humanas. Si hay algo que odiaba sobre la idea del amor, era ese extraño efecto secundario, eso que hace la gente donde el objeto de su afecto es completa y totalmente perfecto, lo que todos sabemos solo es pura ficción.

"Edward nunca ha sido perfecto para mí." Bella se volvió, mirando a Edward a los ojos y sonriendo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y aun así lo amo. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón." Lo que le ocurrió a Jake—y que el rostro de Edward, el rostro de un hombre que no creía que él fuera lo suficientemente bueno, fuera probablemente lo último que vio en su vida—siempre dolería. No podía perdonar a Edward por eso. No era ella la que tenía que perdonarlo. Pero sí lo comprendía. "El amor es lo que me consume. No la ira o la injusticia."

"¿Todo lo tierno y bueno?" Edward preguntó, sus labios curveados hacia arriba en una sonrisa dulce.

"Todo lo tierno y bueno," Bella concordó. Se volvió nuevamente hacia Esme. "Podría intentar seguir molesta, pero, tengo que admitir, que esto es mejor."

Esme parecía escéptica. Intercambió una mirada con su esposo, y cuando los volvió a mirar, su expresión se había enternecido. Asintió. "Creo que la cena ya casi está lista."

**~ O ~**

Bella esperó hasta que estuvieron en el coche antes de desplomarse, su cabeza casi estaba entre sus rodillas. Sintió que podía respirar profundamente por primera vez en horas.

"Debía haberlo sabido porque fue tu mamá la que vino tras de mí la primera vez, pero de verdad había imaginado que era por tu papá por quién tenía que preocuparme," murmuró.

"Bueno, si estás hablando sobre un impacto potencial a tu vida, es por mi papá por el que debías haber estado preocupada," Edward dijo alegremente.

Bella levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Él le da a la personas el beneficio de la duda, pero si no hubieras pasado la prueba, de forma discreta y rápidamente habría destruido tu carrera."

Se escuchaba muy animado al respecto, pero entre más lo miraba Bella, más se daba cuenta de la verdad. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"

"Mis padres juegan sucio cuando se trata de sus hijos."

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Bueno. Entonces, sin presión."

"Ahora no. Pasaste." Él la miró. "No te preocupes, cariño. No les habría permitido hacerte algo malo, sin importar qué."

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "No me hables así, como si necesitara tu protección. Puedo encargarme de mis propios asuntos, y si tu padre intentara algo en el trabajo, yo—"

Él estalló en carcajadas.

"Eres malvado, ¿sabes?" Bella protestó, al darse cuenta que la había estado provocando. Ella seguía solo un poco nerviosa. Aunque Esme no había parecido tan fría cuando se fueron, no había sido precisamente afectuosa. Las cenas en la casa Cullen serán un poco incómodas al principio.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, estirando su mano para tomar la de ella sobre la palanca de velocidades. "No puedo creer que me llamaras un pendejo en su cara. Te adoro, ¿lo sabes?"

"Esa es una muy extraña razón para adorar a alguien." Ella comenzaba a relajarse, permitiendo que la calidez de él la inundara.

"Bueno, no soy nada sino muy extraño." Él le echó un vistazo, y su tono se cargó de ternura. "Gracias, por cierto. Por esta noche."

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro, liberando su ansiedad. "Sí, bueno. Tenía que hacerse."

"Ya que podría pasar un tiempo antes que pueda permitir que tus padres me interroguen sobre mis intenciones, ¿qué te parece una concesión?"

"Mis padres saben que no deben interrogarte sobre tus intenciones porque confían en que yo tome las decisiones en mi vida. ¿Crees que no conocen a la Bella cabreada? Pero continúa."

"¿Qué te parece una cena con mi mejor amigo, Santiago, más adelante esta semana, si podemos compaginar nuestros horarios?" Le guiñó un ojo. "Él es casi tan bueno como tú en llamarme pendejo."

"Entonces, ¿es algo que te gusta? ¿Rodearte de personas que te llaman pendejo?"

"No siempre es tan agradable como suena, pero no lo cambiaría." Se detuvo en una luz roja y por eso pudo estirarse, agarrar la parte de atrás del cuello de ella y atraerla hacia él. "Definitivamente tiene sus ventajas."

Su cercanía la hizo sentir un poco mareada, y se balanceó un poco hacia él, sus ojos en sus labios. "Espero que está no sea una ventaja que compartas con Santiago," murmuró. "Si salir a cenar significa que intentas entramparme en un trío, voy a patearte el trasero."

"¿Y si patearme el trasero es parte del trío? No me sorprendería. Después de todo, literalmente ampollaste mi trasero esa primera noche." Entonces la besó, silenciando cualquier réplica que pudiera tener, y el resto de la tensión en ella desapareció.

Tal vez le había mentido a la madre de Edward, porque justo en ese momento, si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Bella, les habría dicho que el sol salía y se ponía específicamente para él—así de perfecto era.

El sonido de un claxon los sobresaltó y se separaron. Bella puso una mano en su ardiente mejilla, y los dos se rieron—risitas tontas—al continuar su viaje. Su silencio era cálido y cómodo, y fue Bella la que estiró su mano para volver a entrelazar sus dedos sobre la palanca.

La suya no era una hermosa historia de amor, pero eso no significaba que no podían tener una hermosa vida juntos.

**~El Final~**

* * *

_**Awwwwww, estos dos me matan *inserten corazones* Al fin juntos, y al parecer lograron estar en paz con su historia juntos, como dice el final, la suya no es una historia de amor, porque pasaron momentos muy difíciles y la muerte de Jake dejo algo sin resolver a lo que prácticamente nunca podrán darle una clausura, pero para ser felices tienen que dejarlo en el pasado y parece que están aprendiendo a hacerlo. Pero no es el único reto, ¿alguien se imaginaba que Esme reaccionaría así? ¡Mamá osa entró en acción! Y recordaba perfectamente las palabras que Bella le dijo cuando la enfrentó. Al menos Bella supo defenderse y de algún modo, demostrar que amaba a su hijo, aunque es seguro que como pensó Bella, las cenas en la casa Cullen serán algo incómodas al principio. Como leyeron, este es el final, solo falta el epílogo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, los leo todos, con ellos nos animan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión, con ellos las autoras en inglés se animan a dar más permisos de traducción, con ellos son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom y con ellos también son USTEDES los que marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: camilitha cullen, Jade HSos, LuluuPattinson, JessMel, Salve-el-atun, BereB, mercchu, Pili, bbluelilas, PRISOL, Smedina, mony17, kaja0507, OnlyRobPatti, dushakis, AleCullen, gmguevaraz, liduvina, Maryluna, JANET A SANDOVAL, freedom204, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, Adriu, alejandra1987, paupua1, Tecupi, miop, atenea-ecrivain, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Karen, Sully YM, Bertlin, Leah De Call, somas, debynoe12, rjnavajas, tulgarita, torrespera172, Vrigny, carlita16, jupy, lunaweasleycullen14, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Katie D.B, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Mel ACS, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, terewee, anakarinasomoza, bealnum, calvialexa, patymdn, injoa, Cinti77, Amy Lee Figueroa, Brenda Cullen, Gabs Frape, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, glow0718, Pili, Lectora de Fics, Say's, Isabelfromnowon, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Kriss21, angryc, EriCastelo, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, espero que sea muy pronto ;) **_


	16. Epílogo

Ya saben que sigue, nada de esto es mío, estos geniales personajes pertenecen a la igualmente genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a la gran autora **LyricalKris, **yo solo traduzco.

_**Muchas gracias a mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo por seguir ayudándome a mejorar mis traducciones.**_

* * *

_**~Primavera~**_

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Edward comprender por qué la vista frente a él era tan increíble. Desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en ella, Bella siempre lo había dejado sin aliento. Esto era diferente. Había algo extraño pero bueno en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Después de meses de intentarlo, él y Bella finalmente habían hecho arreglos para tomarse cuatro días libres seguidos. La trajo a uno de sus lugares favoritos—la cabaña de su familia. El escenario no podía ser mejor. Edward había despertado solo en la gran recámara principal, pero encontró al amor de su vida en el muelle privado. Estaba sentada en la orilla, con sus pies colgando sobre el agua, su bello cabello largo caía por su espalda, libre de su serio rodete. No estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba sentada con sus manos en su regazo contemplando la belleza y respirando.

Se veía serena. Esa era la razón. Bella era muchas cosas, pero nunca serena.

Quitándose sus pantuflas, Edward bajó al muelle con pasos cautelosos. No quería perturbar este bonito panorama hasta el último momento posible.

Pero entonces…

Se sentó en el muelle junto a ella con un veloz movimiento. "Buenos días, querida."

Ella jadeó y se sobresaltó. Él reprimió una sonrisa, poniendo en su lugar una máscara de pura inocencia. El labio de ella se crispó, sus rasgos se retorcieron y le dio un manotazo en su pecho. "Qué demonios, Edward. Podría haber muerto."

Él se asomó por la orilla hacia el agua a solo unos centímetros de sus pies colgando. La miró de nuevo a ella y le arqueó una ceja. Se veía avergonzada. Él puso un rostro serio. "Desperté solo."

El rostro de ella decayó, y agachó la cabeza. "Oh, no. No pensé en cómo se vería eso. Desperté, y no quería molestarte. No quise—"

"Bella." Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a él. "Estaba bromeando."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bastardo." Lo rodeó con un brazo y descansó la cabeza en su hombro, relajándose. Tomó la mano libre de él en la suya. "¿Quieres desayunar? Demonios. No compramos nada anoche. Se supone que compraríamos comestibles cuando entráramos a la ciudad. Ese era el plan, ¿recuerdas?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó de modo que sus labios estaban cerca de su oído. "Me gustó el Plan B." Lamió su oreja, y ella se estremeció, levantando su cabeza para recibir su beso.

Sí. El Plan B definitivamente había sido preferible a comprar comestibles.

Bella rompió el beso con un suspiro, descansando su mejilla en la de él. "Así que, ¿un restaurante, entonces?" Frunció su frente. "El lugar más cercano está kilómetros de distancia." Entonces, se alegró. "¿Por qué no descansas? Iré a comprarnos algo de comida para llevar."

Él suspiró, aunque por razones muy diferentes a las de ella. La conocía bastante bien para comprender cómo funcionaba su mente. Cuando le asustaba haber metido la pata en asuntos de relación—como dejar que despertara solo en su cama en su primer día de vacaciones juntos—analizaba los pasos como en un procedimiento. Se había perdido despertar con él, el siguiente paso era el desayuno. Quería volver al camino.

"Shhhh." Edward la abrazó con más fuerza. "Interrumpí tu momento de tranquilidad."

"No estaba haciendo nada."

"Lo sé. Fue extraño verte tan quieta. No creo que alguna vez te haya visto así—serena."

Ella pausó por un momento. "Solía ser serena. Me gusta la tranquilidad."

Acarició con su nariz el costado de su cabello. "¿Por qué nunca estás serena frente a mí?"

Hubo una larga pausa. Ella también lo conocía bien, sabía cuándo no debería ignorarlo. "¿La verdad?" Preguntó, su voz baja.

"Preferiblemente."

Otro momento. "Tengo miedo." Resopló y luego se rio de sí misma. "Dios. Tantos años deseando que te fueras al infierno. Ahora, me aterra hacer algo mal, y que lo hagas."

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas," le dijo en broma, aunque él sabía que ella no estaba bromeando.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo, la vulnerabilidad escrita en sus rasgos. Levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla, buscando en su rostro. "Eres esencial para mí, Edward Cullen. No sé cómo demonios hiciste eso, pero lo hiciste. Pero es como si te pusieran en un trabajo del que no sabes nada sin advertirte, sin tiempo para estudiar. Me tomó doce años convertirme en una buena cirujana. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomarme comprender esto, sentirme tan cómoda como lo estoy con un escalpelo?"

Él sonrió y le tomó las manos, bajándolas y entrelazando sus dedos. "Bueno, aparte de referirte a nuestro hermoso amor como un trabajo…"

"Amo mi trabajo."

"Ese es un punto." Besó la punta de la nariz de ella. "Te das cuenta que destruiste mi vida, mis planes, tanto como yo destruí los tuyos, ¿verdad? Cuando era un muchachito, y pensaba en el futuro, siempre imaginé que el amor de mi vida sería cariñosa. Tal vez que no me llamara tanto un pendejo."

"Bueno, si dejaras de ser un pendejo…"

"A eso es exactamente es a lo que me refiero. Si no fuera un pendejo, no sería yo. Y si tú no fueras una—" Él sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio su mirada penetrante. "Si no fueras una dulce persona, persistentemente positiva y halagadora, no serías tú. Y no estaríamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si puedes confiar en algo, puedes confiar en eso." Apretó sus manos, mirándola a los ojos. "Serénate conmigo."

"¿El mundo no va a cambiar en un instante?" Preguntó, no bromeando del todo.

"Nop. Solo relájate." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Respira conmigo. Adentro y afuera."

Ella inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, la tensión dejó sus hombros. La tranquilidad los envolvió. Los pájaros trinaron. La brisa susurró en los árboles. El agua lamió la orilla y el fondo del muelle.

Los minutos pasaron, y entonces él no pudo evitarlo. Tenía un plan. Este no era, pero eso no pareció detenerlo.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Mmmm?" Ella estaba completamente desconectada. Por supuesto, la mujer nunca hacía las cosas a medias.

"Bella," dijo él de nuevo.

Esta vez ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Él la observó, con la lengua pegada al paladar para contener su risa. Entonces, ella frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—no con fuerza. "Eres un maldito bastardo."

_**~o~**_

"Diez minutos. Diez minutos después de convencerme que podía relajarme en esta relación, y quieres cambiarla."

A su favor, Edward había dejado pasar dos semanas antes de recordarle a Bella que le había propuesto matrimonio. No que ella haya podido olvidarlo. Era un bastardo persuasivo. La había despertado esa mañana con su lengua entre sus piernas y después, se acurrucó contra su espalda acariciando su cabello justo como a ella le gustaba hasta que despertó de verdad.

Solo después que se sentaron a desayunar la especialidad de él—_creps_ caseros con todo tipo de relleno—él dijo casualmente, "¿Has tenido tiempo de considerar el estado de matrimonio?"

Él le sonrió con serenidad. "¿Por qué querría cambiar nuestra relación? Ya que no necesitamos particularmente de los beneficios gubernamentales del matrimonio, es un gesto simbólico." Él le guiñó un ojo, con su sonrisa infantil. "Es un símbolo de la idea que nada tiene que cambiar."

Una oleada de ternura calmó sus crispados nervios. Estiró su mano para ponerla sobre la de él. Se sentía exasperada, pero no enojada con él. "¿Quieres que me crea que el matrimonio no cambia nada?"

"Como declaramos nuestros impuestos. Además de eso, ¿qué tiene que cambiar? Estamos juntos cada minuto libre que tenemos de todos modos. Ahora, estoy comprometido contigo, total y completamente. Una ceremonia no me hará tomar más en serio lo que siento por ti."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?"

Él frunció sus labios, la sonrisa era melancólica ahora. Se encogió de hombros. "Me agrada la idea de poder llamarte mi esposa. Suena mejor alardear sobre mi brillante, exitosa y bella esposa. Tal vez sea una infantil noción de la niñez, pero siempre creí que me casaría. Además, sería divertido que haya tres doctores Cullen rondando en la comunidad quirúrgica."

Bella resopló, conteniendo la ridícula sonrisa que él siempre le sacaba. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tomaría tu apellido?"

Él le levantó una ceja, y ella hizo una mueca. "Jacob me presionó para que tomara su apellido. Tenía veintiún años, y lo permití."

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. "¿Te presionó?"

"Él no era un santo más de lo que lo somos tú y yo. Solo porque no estábamos enamorados, no significa que no quería un matrimonio tradicional. Fidelidad y su apellido." Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, mirando atentamente a Edward. "Esa fue una de las cosas que cambiaron después de casarnos. Le creció una vena posesiva de un kilómetro de ancho."

Edward asintió con cuidado. Conocía muy bien la vena posesiva de Jacob.

Pero, el hombre estaba muerto, y era fácil dejar ir la ira. Sonrió. "Entonces, vamos a hacer un acuerdo. Cásate conmigo, y no te pediré que cambies tu apellido."

Bella se le quedó mirando. Luego, sonrió. Estiró su mano y presionó el dorso de sus nudillos en la mejilla de él. "Edward," dijo con reverencia. "No."

_**~Verano~**_

A Edward no le importaba el rechazo constante de Bella. A pesar que fingía exasperación, él sabía que en realidad no le molestaba que él se lo pidiera. Ella era una extraña criatura. Le preocupaba que al no conocer las reglas de una relación, lo alejaría de ella al dar un mal paso, y sin embargo, nunca temió que la dejaría si no se casaba con él.

No es que él quisiera que se sintiera presionada. Una propuesta de matrimonio no debería ser un ultimátum. Estaba bastante seguro que finalmente conseguiría su sí. Simplemente, esta era la forma de ser de Bella. Nunca le dijo que dejara de hacerlo, nunca lo disuadió seriamente de pedírselo. Era solo que todavía no estaba lista para decir que sí.

"¿Sabes? Entre más esperes, más tiempo tengo de planear algo insufrible," dijo bromeando.

Ella asintió, sin levantar la vista de la revista médica que estaba leyendo. "No te preocupes, querido. No tengo reparos en decirte que no frente a una audiencia. Qué tan grande sea la audiencia depende totalmente de ti."

"¿Y si lo hiciera frente a mi madre?"

Al escuchar eso Bella soltó la revista y se le quedó mirando. "No lo harías."

La dejó sudar por un momento antes de sonreír. "Por supuesto que no lo haría." Esme y Bella no tenían la más fácil de las relaciones. Su madre no entendía su dinámica. Era culpa de él. Nunca debió haberle dicho a sus padres que Bella lo odiaba. También era culpa de Bella por haberle señalado a Esme que su precioso niño podía ser un gigantesco dolor en el trasero.

"De acuerdo, hagamos un trato," dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero lo miró expectante.

"No tienes que casarte conmigo—"

"Que generoso de tu parte."

"Pero, ¿sabes lo que noté? Tu contrato de alquiler y el mío expiran con menos de tres meses de diferencia."

Ella inclinó su cabeza. "¿Quieres que nos mudemos juntos?"

A él le divirtió que se escuchara tan sorprendida. "Te he pedido que te cases conmigo unas cuarenta mil veces. ¿Crees que quería que viviéramos separados?"

"Cuarenta mil veces, ¿eh?"

"Puede que haya exagerado un poco."

"No, creo que ese es el número más cercano. No puedo hacer quedar a mi hombre como un mentiroso. Son cuarenta mil noes."

Él abrió su boca para discutir, pero entonces solo suspiró. "Voy a detenerme mientras pueda. ¿Pero qué hay de la mudanza?"

Ella levantó sus manos, tomando su cabeza entre ellas y agachándolo para darle un beso. "Eso, puedo hacerlo."

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿En serio? ¿Un sí? ¿Así como así?"

"¿Quieres presionarme?"

"No. No. Nop." Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella en el sofá, empujándola hacia atrás y besándola. "Aceptaré ese sí."

_**~Otoño~**_

Han estado juntos casi por dos años. Todas las enfermeras que trabajaban para Edward la conocían, y por eso no le sorprendió cuando la llamaron. Una cirugía había salido mal. La vida de un joven estaba en la balanza. Edward había estado de pie por casi treinta y seis horas.

Lo estaba esperando cuando finalmente salió tambaleándose de cirugía, su paciente con vida y al parecer permanecería así por muchos años. Edward seguía dando órdenes sobre medicación arrastrando las palabras, murmurando para sí mismo como que solo necesitaba cerrar sus ojos por unos veinte minutos antes de que pudiera volver para revisar de nuevo a su paciente. Bella le dijo que estaba bien incluso mientras lo alejaba suavemente. Cuando finalmente consiguió llevarlo al estacionamiento, se desplomó, apoyándose pesadamente en ella.

Estaba bien. Bella era fuerte. Lo guio dentro del coche y lo mantuvo tan despierto como pudo mientras conducía a casa. Lo persuadió a salir del coche, dejando que se apoyara otra vez en ella mientras se dirigían a su recámara.

"Él va a poder caminar," murmuró por al menos la vigésima vez.

"A nadie le gustan los fanfarrones, Edward," le dijo bromeando, sentándolo en la orilla de la cama. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. "Lo hiciste bien, cariño. Muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti." Desabrochó sus pantalones.

Él gimió. "Estoy muy cansado para eso."

Ella soltó un resoplido. "Estoy tratando de meterte en la cama, semental."

"Eso es lo que digo. No voy a poder…" Hizo un gesto hacia arriba.

"Acuéstate, Edward." Lo empujó levemente en el pecho, echándolo lentamente hacia atrás.

"Acuéstate conmigo."

Eran las dos de la tarde. Ella se acostó con él de todos modos y acarició su cabello. "¿Lo que hiciste por ese hombre? Eso fue hermoso. De verdad, estoy orgullosa de ti."

Sus ojos estaban entornados y vidriosos, pero presionó la yema de su pulgar en la barbilla de ella, observándola. "Me gusta eso," murmuró, arrastrando las palabras. "Hacerte sentir orgullosa. Esos son dos logros hoy. Salvar a mi paciente e impresionar a una de los neurocirujanos más importantes del mundo."

Bella se burló y empezó a dejar besitos en la línea de su cabello. "Siempre me has impresionado. Lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas? Cómo quería pensar lo peor de ti, pero maldita sea. Cada vez que te escuchaba hablar, que te veía hacer lo que haces, estaba asombrada." Tomó sus manos y besó cada una de las puntas de sus dedos. "Estas manos son asombrosas." Lo besó con dulzura. "Y tú eres un hombre asombroso."

Sus ojos, al devolverle a ella la mirada, se pusieron vidriosos por la emoción. Su respiración se atoró. También lo hizo la de ella. Era uno de esos momentos que ella nunca podría explicar. Lo que sentía por él la consumía, ardía y la reconfortaba.

Ella suspiró y sonrió con suficiencia cuando finalmente él dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Nunca quiso darse tiempo para esto, para el amor. Nunca quiso desearlo a él. Por gran parte de su vida, lo amó contra su voluntad.

Como había predicho, el amor era una distracción. Aquí estaba, sin hacer nada a mitad del día. Bella había querido la libertad de ser una adicta al trabajo, pero podía soportar tomarse un día libre de vez en cuando para estar con su hombre.

Se estremeció al pensarlo. Este era su hombre.

Se le ocurrió una idea, y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír.

La vida era una locura, una verdadera locura.

_**~o~**_

Edward despertó poco a poco. Pudo darse cuenta que había estado dormido por un largo tiempo. El sabor en su lengua y sus pensamientos eran confusos. Estaba aturdido—tratando de recordar dónde estaba y por qué durmió tanto.

¿Y qué demonios pasaba con sus pies?

Edward tiró de su pie, sus ojos abriéndose. Lo confundió encontrar la habitación oscura. La gente por lo general despertaba en la luz, ¿no es así?

Tiró de nuevo de su pie, y se incorporó. Bella le sonrió con picardía. "Despierta, vago holgazán. Acostado todo el maldito día." Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas al pie de la cama, mirándolo. "De qué me sirves, ¿eh?"

"No de mucho." Él trazó con la punta de sus dedos la forma de los de ella donde descansaba su mano en sus caderas. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Poco después de la una de la mañana."

Sus cejas se arquearon. "¿Casi once horas?"

"Necesitabas tu sueño de belleza. Se acerca ese banquete benéfico en unos días, ¿recuerdas? Necesito que te veas lo mejor posible en tu papel de acompañante."

"Ah, ya veo." Él entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de ella. Tras su silenciosa petición, se recostó sobre su lado, apoyándose en un brazo. Él quitó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. "¿Es por eso que no estás durmiendo? ¿Ya eres demasiado hermosa para este mundo?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aunque puso sus ojos en blanco. "Sutil, Cullen, pero sabes que tus líneas no funcionan conmigo."

Tomó la nuca de ella con su mano. "Mentirosa." Hizo que se agachara por un beso.

Ella murmuró contra sus labios, prolongándolo solo unos segundos antes de apartarse con el ceño fruncido. "Tu aliento apesta." Palmeó su vientre desnudo. "Ve a tomar una ducha o al menos a cepillarte los dientes. Voy a prepararte algo de comer."

"Tú y tu obsesión con alimentarme."

Ella sonrió con ternura. "Esta vez tengo una excusa. Te desperté antes de que tu estómago hiciera ruidos de monstruos. Sé que nos has consumido más que café y cualquiera que haya sido la mierda que te llevaron en dos días. Necesitas comida e hidratarte."

"Sí, doctora." Edward gimió al incorporarse. Al hacerlo, Bella alcanzó el buró donde esperaban un vaso de agua y dos pastillas. Aspirinas, se dio cuenta él. Porque sabía que tendría dolor de cabeza cuando despertara.

Tomó el agua de su mano y dejó un veloz beso con la boca cerrada en sus labios. "Eres buena conmigo, Bella."

Agachando su cabeza, ella le dio una de sus inusuales sonrisas tímidas, sus ojos iluminados con adoración. "Sí, bueno. Se sabe que he tomado algunas decisiones cuestionables en su momento." Levantó su mano y alborotó su cabello. "Toma una ducha. Te sentirás mejor."

Ella tenía razón en eso. Él se quitó la suciedad de demasiadas horas de pie, relajando sus músculos con agua caliente. Se cepilló los dientes. Bajó las escaleras para encontrar un festín esperándolo de su comida favorita para el desayuno. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre, su estómago dolía por estar vacío.

Después de devorar su peso en tocino y panqueques, se recargó en su silla, con las manos en su estómago lleno. "Bella, eres la mejor."

"Así que, no te arrepientes de quedarte conmigo, ¿eh?"

A Edward le pareció una pregunta extraña. Arqueó una ceja con desconcierto. "Digo, de vez en cuando estoy casi seguro que despertaré con un escalpelo clavado en la barriga, pero en general, el riesgo vale la pena."

"Me alegra que pienses eso."

Había algo extraño en la expresión en los ojos de ella y el temblor de su voz. Su piel tenía un color extraño, pero antes de que él pudiera comentarlo, ella se puso de pie. "Vamos." Tomó la mano de él y lo puso de pie.

"¿A dónde vamos?" La siguió como un niño, aún medio dormido y confiado.

"No muy lejos."

Ella lo llevó a la sala, y ahí, él se paró en seco. "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

Cada centímetro de su mesita de café estaba cubierta de cactus. Él se tambaleó hacia adelante y se sentó frente a ellos, luego miró a Bella, que todavía estaba de pie. Ella sonrió con suficiencia, aunque todavía se veía algo pálida. "Esto es lo que pasa cuando te quedas dormido por una eternidad. Me aburro."

"¿Y compras un bosque de suculentos **(1)**?"

"Te dormiste una eternidad."

Él resopló y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, todavía perplejo. Dejó que sus ojos deambularan de uno a otro. Luego, su respiración se detuvo.

En el mero centro del despliegue estaba un solo cactus en una maceta. Era un cactus delgado, como del tamaño de un dedo. Un dedo anular.

Y en él había un anillo. Un anillo grueso de hombre, reluciente con dos pequeñas piedras, una blanca y una negra, insertadas en él.

Un susurro llamó su atención, y vio hacia un lado, sorprendido por segunda vez en segundos por encontrar a Bella en una rodilla a su lado. Tomó la mano de él, respiró hondo y preguntó, "Edward Cullen, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Su mente dio vueltas, tratando de determinar si esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Lo atravesó una oleada de felicidad, y sintió que sus labios se curveaban en una amplia sonrisa. Una carcajada se atoró en su garganta.

Luego, respiró hondo, tragó saliva y dijo, "No."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. "¿No?"

Al escuchar eso, él sí se echó a reír. Apretó su agarre antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, en vez de levantarla y ponerla en sus brazos. Ella empujó su pecho, pero él la sujetó con fuerza y bañó su rostro de besos. "Demonios no. ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿Qué es esto, algún tipo de venganza?" Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, una vez más intentando alejarse.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, poniéndola en su regazo y abrazándola con la fuerza suficiente para que no pudiera soltarse. Besó la punta de su nariz. "No soy tan ruin. Pero en serio, ¿cómo te atreves? Mujer, de nosotros dos, yo soy el romántico empedernido. Se supone que tú eres la que no tiene una gota de romanticismo en tu cuerpo, pero aquí estás, tratando de robar mi momento."

"Eres una persona horrible, y no me casaría contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello."

Ella empezó a alejarse otra vez pero él agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acercándola de nuevo a él. "Mentirosa," dijo, su voz baja y áspera antes de reclamar su boca.

Ella gruñó contra sus labios, con sus manos sobre sus hombros como si estuviera por empujarlo. No lo hizo. En vez de eso, lo atacó con sus besos, respondiéndole con tanta urgencia como él.

"Te amo," dijo él sin aliento cuando rompieron el beso. La recostó en el sofá y la cubrió con su cuerpo. La besó nuevamente, esta vez de forma lenta y seria. "Eres la única mujer que he amado y que amaré el resto de mi vida."

"Te odio." A pesar de sus palabras, Bella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, volviendo a atraer el rostro de él al suyo.

"Mentirosa." La besó otra vez, sus manos rozando el cuerpo de ella. Una intensa felicidad se alojó en su cuerpo.

Ella estaba lista para decirle que sí.

_**~Invierno~**_

A Bella le gustaba tomar la mano de Edward. Esa fue una extraña revelación para ella—esta necesidad de estar conectada a él incluso cuando solo caminaban juntos. Al caminar, ella acarició el dedo anular de él con su pulgar.

Ha llevado puesto su anillo por los últimos tres meses desde que le propuso matrimonio. Sin embargo, él insistió en que su no era firme. Cuando ella le dijo que el anillo dependía de un sí, él le sonrió, la besó, dijo que no otra vez, y se puso el anillo de todos modos. Lo llevaba puesto todo el tiempo, excepto en cirugía.

Un niño pasó corriendo, claramente inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Obligó a Bella a soltar la mano de Edward para poder esquivarlo. Ella suspiró, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras veía la figura del niño alejándose. "¿Ves de lo que hablo? Las compras de Navidad en el centro comercial son peligrosas. Vamos a casa, ponemos una película y buscamos en Amazon."

Edward la alcanzó nuevamente, esta vez acercándola lo suficiente para poder poner un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Eso te pasa por aplazarlo. Tres días antes de Navidad significa que nada llegará a tiempo."

"¿Aplazar es otro término para turnos contiguos en el hospital? Quería que mis pacientes se fueran a casa para las fiestas. Además, te equivocas, bobo. Tengo Amazon Prime. Si ordenamos antes de la cinco, llegará."

"Así es más divertido."

"Tú y yo tenemos diferentes definiciones de diversión," dijo ella con un resoplido.

Edward solo se rio entre dientes, tirando de ella.

Cuando llegaron a mitad del centro comercial, Edward se detuvo en el quiosco. Bella estaba perpleja, preguntándose qué demonios iba él a comprar. El quiosco vendía calcomanías personalizadas para coches. Ella no podía recordar una sola persona en su lista a quien le gustaría algo como eso. Por otro lado, ella no conocía muy bien a los hermanos de él.

Se interrumpió la música de los altavoces en todo el centro comercial. Los constantes villancicos navideños se detuvieron en el estribillo de Feliz Navidad. La música empezó otra vez casi al instante, pero no tocaban un villancico navideño.

Una pequeña conmoción ocurriendo cerca volvió a captar la atención de Bella. Estaban, Bella se dio cuenta, en el mismísimo corazón del centro comercial, donde se abría en un amplio espacio. La aldea de Santa se había instalado ahí, pero en este momento estaba vacía, con un cartel que decía que Santa volvería por la tarde.

Frente a la cercada aldea, una mujer danzaba al ritmo de la música que había iniciado. Estaba en ello, sus movimientos rítmicos y fluidos. La multitud de compradores para Navidad de último minuto se movieron para darle espacio, algunos viéndose perplejos, otros molestos.

Otra mujer salió de la multitud y le siguió el paso a la primera mujer, acompañándola en su danza. Luego un hombre. Luego otra mujer.

"Oh, _wow_." Bella se dio cuenta que era un _flash mob_ cuando, uno por uno, otros salían de la multitud y se unían. Los movimientos eran muy coreografiados para ser algo espontáneo. A su alrededor, la gente se detenía para observar. "Edward, mira esto." Bella tomó la mano de Edward, alejándolo del quiosco para poder pararse a la orilla de la multitud.

Lo vieron juntos por unos segundos. Entonces, para sorpresa de Bella, Edward soltó su mano y avanzó. De nuevo quedó impactada cuando los bailarines se separaron, moviéndose de forma que Edward pudiera unirse a ellos justo en el centro.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces que la canción que sonaba por los altavoces era _'Marry You'_ de Bruno Mars. Su mano voló a su boca.

Por supuesto, porque Edward Cullen no era malo en nada de lo que hacía, se movía con gracia y destreza al danzar al ritmo perfecto de la música. ¿Cuándo demonios había tenido tiempo para practicar? Había estado trabajando tan duro como ella.

El corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad, golpeando contra su caja torácica. Su estómago revoloteaba, lleno de mariposas. La multitud a su alrededor había empezado a vitorear, sabiendo muy bien que solo había una razón por la que _esta _canción sonaba en medio de la temporada navideña, acompañada de un _flash mob_. Dando otro vistazo, ella vio al amigo de Edward, Santiago, filmando toda la maldita cosa. Efectivamente, cuando la letra terminó, los bailarines se abrieron hacia los costados. Edward avanzó, tomando su mano. Ella estaba paralizada mientras él la guiaba al centro de la multitud que gritaba. Los hombros de él subían y bajaban, su respiración era pesada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero su sonrisa era amplia al ponerse sobre una rodilla frente a ella. Por supuesto, había una caja de anillo en su mano.

Bella se echó a reír. Era un sonido jovial, lleno de una mezcla profunda de felicidad teñida con una cariñosa exasperación. Este hombre. Este hombre imposible.

"¿Te casarías conmigo, Bella?"

La multitud se silenció a un leve clamor, esperando con el alma en vilo por su respuesta.

Ella se rio, considerando por un segundo decir no otra vez, solo para vengarse por el no de él de hace unos meses.

Pero no. Ella—que nunca le habían gustado los épicos despliegues de romance—estaba completamente cautivada, no podría haber pensado en rechazarlo incluso si lo hubiese intentado. Y, francamente, no quería hacerlo.

"Sí," le dijo.

La multitud se volvió loca. Edward se puso de pie, con una sonrisa cegadora. Ella se rio otra vez cuando él deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Entonces, agarró su rostro y lo besó frente a todos, totalmente perdida en la inevitable magia del amor que sentía por este maravilloso hombre para importarle si estaba haciendo el ridículo.

"Sí," susurró otra vez cerca de su oído, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Alguna vez, ella lamentó su presencia constante, el lugar que él había ocupado en su corazón y en su mente cuando no lo quería ahí. Si se hubiera salido con la suya, seguido sus planes, hubiese tenido una buena vida.

Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, no podía más que estar feliz de que el destino tuviera algo diferente para ella. Un desafío, un enigma, y al gran amor de su vida.

"Vamos a vivir felices por siempre," dijo ella, sus labios en los de él. Lo besó y luego se echó a reír, ¿porque esto? Nunca podría haber previsto que su historia terminaría así.

"No es un final," dijo Edward, abrazándola a él. "Cariño, apenas estamos comenzando."

* * *

**(1) ****Las plantas suculentas o crasas (del latín _suculentus_, 'muy jugoso') son aquellas en las que algún órgano o parte se ha modificado en una nueva especialización que permite el almacenamiento de agua en cantidades mucho mayores que en el resto de las plantas. "Son partes con gran proporción de tejido parenquimático que puede almacenar grandes cantidades de agua."1 Esta adaptación les permite mantener reservas de agua durante períodos prolongados y sobrevivir en entornos áridos y secos que otras plantas encuentran inhabitables.**

* * *

_**¡Awww, amé a este Edward! Sin duda tiene la personalidad perfecta para esta Bella. Y al fin, después de tantas pedidas Bella dijo que sí. Lamentablemente Kristina no nos dice cómo fue su 'felices para siempre', pero imaginemos que Edward utilizó de nuevo sus habilidades de negociación para conseguir que Bella aceptara ser mamá jajajaja. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Disculpen que hasta ahora les diera el epílogo, pero bueno, llegó :) **_

_**Como siempre quiero agradecer a mi compañera de armas, Erica por ayudarme con su beteo y sugerencias para mejorar mis traducciones. Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a ustedes queridos lectores, gracias por leer cada capítulo, por sus follows y favoritos, y los me gusta en mis publicaciones en Facebook, pero sobre todo, gracias a quienes en cada capítulo dedicaron unos minutos para dar las gracias y compartir sus teorías y comentarios sobre la historia. No olviden que sus reviews son los que nos mantienen aquí, los que nos alientan a seguir y son nuestro currículum que presentamos con autoras renuentes a las traducciones para que se animen a dar el sí. Así que, lectores silenciosos, salgan a la luz, no les cuesta nada decir gracias. Y en especial, a mis querido Team Revoltosas xoxoxoxoxo. Gracias por su constante apoyo :)**_

_**Ahora, como saben, es mi costumbre pedirles, POR FAVOR, que agradezcan a la autora original por dar el permiso para la traducción. Esto también ha contribuido mucho a que las autoras den más permisos. Así que, vayan a la historia original y pueden decir lo que les pareció la historia en español, la autora sabe español :) Pueden encontrar el link de la historia original en mi perfil y lo pondré fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo de Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'. Pero háganlo por favor, un gracias no cuesta nada. **_

_**Si esta es la primera traducción mía que leen, en mi perfil encontrarán más terminadas y tengo otras por publicar, así que pónganme en alerta de autor para que reciban la notificación de nuevas traducciones ;)**_


End file.
